My Good Boy
by ThisHendersonChick14
Summary: You've seen Logan's past unravel, now it's time to see Carlos'. Only difference? They're married, living in California, and expecting their own little 'Bundles of Joy'(MPREG). Anything can happen. Sequel to My Bad Boy.
1. Welcome Home Newlyweds

**Author's Notes: You guys miss me? =P I'm glad you guys liked the ending for My Bad Boy. Hopefully you guys will like the sequel. So, enjoy!**

**So, yeah. I'm pretty sure you guys know I don't own Big Time Rush. If I did, it would SO be R rated ;)**

_**Logan's POV:**_

"Hey, newlyweds!" Shay screamed as we walked over to her. She hugged us tightly before grabbing one of the bags Carlos was carrying.

"Sooo? How was the honeymoon?" She asked.

Just in case you're wondering, me and Carlos just got back from our honeymoon in Paris. It's been 4 years since he proposed to me. Since he proposed in Paris, we figured it would be a good idea to go for our honeymoon. We got married on August 2nd. We left for our honeymoon when the wedding reception was over.

"The hotel room was amazing," Carlos answered as he winked at me. I blush and walk a little faster.

"Ew. I didn't need that image. I meant how was the food, the sight-seeing? You know, things I actually want to hear about," She said as we made our way to her car. She opened the trunk and put the bag she was holding in it.

"It was incredible, Shay! Even better than the first time we went," I tell her as I throw the bags in the trunk. I hop in the passenger's seat while Carlos closes the trunk. He slides in the back seat.

"Looggiiee. Sit back here with me,"

"Carlos, you are such a big baby!" Shay joked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yea, but he's my big baby," I say as I look back at Carlos, "Why didn't James come?"

"He's cleaning up the house,"

"Wait, you let your fiancée, James, clean? He _**sucks**_ at cleaning!" Carlos yelled.

Yup. You heard right. About 3 years after me and Carlos got engaged; James popped the question to Shay who eagerly said yes. After we all graduated from college, we decided to move in together. That was before Shay got transferred to California because of her job. Not wanting her to be by herself, we all moved to California with her.

By luck, we found 2 affordable, yet amazing townhouses right next to each other. Why not move into 1 house all together? Well, me and Carlos decided to take the other house. I get kinda…_loud_… during the night, if you know what I mean. Two weeks before me and Carlos got married, we all moved in to our houses.

Shay got a job as an assistant to the famous record producer, Gustavo Rocque, at Rocque Records. **(Please tell me if I spelled Gustavo's last name right) **James got his dream job as an actor for a new, hit TV series called _'Big Time Rush'_. It's about 4 boys from Minnesota, who make it big and move to California for a record deal. I have a paid internship at one of California's top hospitals. And Carlos, believe it or not, Carlos is a writer. Yea, a writer. He's one of the 2 writers of a new series _'Big Time Rush'._

I never thought of Carlos to be a writer, but the show is _**really **_good! About an hour later, Shay pulls up to the two townhouses. Me and Carlos get out, grab our bags, and walk up to our door.

"I'll see you guys later for dinner!" Shay yelled before she walked in her house. Carlos unlocked the door and we walked in. I flipped the lights on and we went upstairs to put our bags down. We dropped our bags on the floor and collapsed on our bed.

"I just wanna lie here," Carlos said as he turned his head toward me.

"Well, you have to unpack," I tell him.

"What about you?"

"I'm just gonna sit here and watch,"

"And what makes you think I'm gonna let you relax while I work?" He asks me as he turns towards me and lifts his eyebrow. I put my hands behind my head and smirk.

"Because I can control whether you get some tonight or not,"

He shoots off the bed and looks at me, "Good point," He grabs a suitcase "I'll start with this one," I sit up and grab his arm. I pull him down a little and kiss his lips.

"Thank you, husband," He smiles and leans down to kiss me.

"No problem, husband,"

_**5 Hours Later (8 pm):**_

After Carlos unpacked our bags, we took a "nap", showered and changed clothes. Around 8 pm, we walked to Shay and James' house. We knocked on the door and James opened it. He smiled and moved to let us in.

"Hey, newlyweds! How was the honeymoon?" He asked as he gave a hug.

"It was fun. Definitely exciting! Thanks for giving us the tickets," I answer him.

"It was nothing. I saw how much fun you guys had the first time, so I thought you guys would love to for your honeymoon,"

"Well, you were definitely right," Carlos tells him, "Hmm, smells good. What's he cooking?"

"I don't know," James answered him. "She kicked me out when I was trying to help,"

"I'll go check," Carlos said as he walked toward the kitchen.

"CARLOS, I WILL NOT LET YOU OR JAMES STEP FOOT IN THIS KITCHEN! ONLY LOGAN HAS ACCESS!" Shay yelled.

"MEANIE!" Carlos yelled back.

"WHATEVER! LOOOGAAN!" I laugh.

"And that's my cue," I walk toward the kitchen. Carlos pulled my arm back and held me by my waist. He leans down and kisses me,

"I'll miss you,"

"I'll miss you more,"

"I'll miss you most," All of a sudden, a flash goes off. We turn our head to face James who was holding a camera.

"Sorry. You guys are just so cute!" Carlos rolls his eyes and I laugh.

"I think Shay made him soft," He whispered in my ear.

"Hey! I heard that!" James said as he pointed at Carlos. I smile and lean up to kiss my husband and walk into the kitchen.

"So, what do you need help with?" I ask Shay as I lean on the countertop.

"Can you mash these while I season the steaks?" She answers as she pushes a bowl of potatoes my way.

"Mmm. Your famous steak and potatoes! I love those!" She smiles and looks at me.

"I know. That's why I made it. Consider it as an 'I'm sorry' gift,"

"Sorry for what?" I ask her as I start mashing the potatoes.

"Sorry for moving you guys out here to Cali. I know you guys really wanted to stay in Minnesota,"

"Shay," I stop mashing and put my hands on her shoulders turning her towards me, "We told you, we _**wanted**_ to move to California with you. It's an opportunity for all of us. Besides, we didn't wanna leave you here by yourself. If we had to, we'd do it all over again,"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You're like a sister to me, Shay. I'd do anything to make sure you're ok," She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

"Thanks, Loges,"

"No problem, Shay,"

_**About 3 Hours Later**_

After we had dinner, we sat in the living room and looked at one of the old photo albums Shay brought with her from Minnesota.

"Aww. You looked so cute, Carlos," I tell him as we looked at one of his baby pictures.

"Yeah. What happened?" Shay joked. We laughed as Carlos pouted.

"You know, I ask myself that about you every day," We laughed even more when Shay threw a pillow at him. Shay flipped the page of the photo album and I noticed an old picture of a guy who looked exactly like Carlos.

"Who's that, babe?" I ask him. He looks at the picture and scowls.

"That's our Uncle Enrique. Let's just say he's not one of Carlos' favorite uncle," Shay told us.

"Why? What happened?" James asked.

"Well, he did try to kill me for liking guys and threatened to kill me when he got out of prison, so I guess you could say we're not that close," Carlos answered. Shay was about to say something when her phone rang. She got up and answered it.

"Hello?...Hey Mom…No. She didn't. Why?...Oh My God. When?...H-how? I thought he had like 15 more years!...Did she tell Carlos?...Ok, Ok. I'll tell him…Alright. Bye, Mom," She hung up the phone and looked at Carlos. All the color in her face just paled.

"What's wrong, babe?" James asked her. She just looked at Carlos.

"Carlos…"

"What's wrong?"

"Enrique just got out of prison,"

**Author's Notes: And that's where I end it. I hope you guys are liking the story so far. I'm sorry it's a little short. Next chapter will be longer. Don't forget to review!**


	2. I Can't Believe This

**Author's Notes: I'm glad you guys liked the 1****st**** chapter! Hope you like this chapter!**

_**Logan's POV:**_

Carlos shot off the couch and stared at Shay, "No. No he's not. He can't be. He has like 15 more years left in prison,"

"That's what I told my Mom! She said he got out for good behavior or something like that," She told him.

"Wait, I don't think it's possible for someone to get off 15 years from good behavior," I tell her.

"Well, talk to her. She's the one in law,"

"Oh God. I feel sick," Carlos said as he put a hand to his mouth. I stand up and put my hand on his back moving it up and down.

"You need to go to the bathroom?" He shook his head.

"No. I just…I just really need a nappy bye," He said before he fainted and dropped to the ground.

"CARLOS!" I yell as I drop to my knees next to him. I put the back of my hand to his forehead to feel his temperature. He's burning up.

"I'll go get a wet washcloth. You guys move him to the couch," Shay ordered as she ran to the bathroom. James and I picked Carlos up and placed him on the couch. Shay came back in the room and gave me the washcloth.

"Put that on his head. I'm gonna call his parents and see if they know what happened," She said as she picked up the house phone. James pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"I'll call some of the gang to see if they can come over here. Logan, can you call some of the guys back in Minnesota? They need to get down here. Tell them it's a code blue,"

Even though Carlos has members all over the country, even some _**outside**_ the country, he's closest to his gang in Minnesota. He grew up with Taylor, Jason, and Aaron, so when he was left in charge of the gang, he asked them to join and they did. Since then, they've grown closer. The ringing stops and I hear someone answer the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Taylor? It's me, Logan,"

"_Logan? What's wrong? Why are you calling at 1 am?"_

Shit. I forgot California is about 3 hours behind Minnesota. Oh well. He'll get over it.

"James told me to call you. He said to tell you it's a code blue," I hear a _bump _and _oof_.

"_We'll be there by tomorrow. See you then," _Then the line went dead. I shove my phone and my pocket and see James do the same.

"What's a code blue?" I ask him.

"It's a special code the gang has. It means one of Carlos' blood thirsty or revenge seeking relatives is after him," He answered as he sat on the floor.

"What do you mean by _one _of them? There's more than one?" I ask as I sit on the floor across from him.

"Yea, but it's better if you heard it from Carlos,"

"Is there any other codes I should know about?"

"Only that one and code red,"

"What's code red?" I asked him.

"It means you're missing or hurt and Carlos doesn't know where you could be and members all over the country need to keep their eyes open for any leads,"

"Wait…he made a code for me?"

James smirked. "Yeah. He announced it the month after you 2 got engaged. He really cares for you, Logan,"

I look at Carlos and smile, "I know,"

_**3 Hours Later**_

James carried Carlos back home and laid him in our bed over an hour ago. I've been sitting on the bed watching him since then. The TV's on, but I'm not paying attention. I looked at the clock. In big red letters it read 1:30 am. I lay down with my eyes on Carlos. I'm getting so tired. I wanna see him wake up, but I just…wanna…go to…sleep-

"Ow," I hear something groan. My eyes snap open and I see Carlos opening his eyes.

"CARLOS!" I screamed before I jumped on top of him and kissed him all over his face, "I'm so glad you're okay!" I say as I kiss his lips last. He laughs and grips my waist.

"Thanks, baby. But, what exactly happened. The last thing I remember was looking through the photo album Shay has at her house,"

"You fainted when Shay told you you're Uncle Enrique got out of prison,"

"Oh yeah…" The next thing I know, I end up on the floor and Carlos starts pacing.

"Oh My God. What am I gonna do? He wasn't supposed to be out for another 15 years! I can't believe this is actually happening. By the time he was supposed to be let out, he would be dead and I'd be-" He turned around and saw me on the floor. He runs over to me and picks me up.

"I'm so sorry, baby! I didn't mean to drop you like that!" He apologized as he placed me back on the bed.

"It's fine, Carlos. You're just stressed," I told him as he sat on the bed next to me.

"And your ass is sore,"

"Well, it hasn't been the first time,"

"Yeah, but that was the good kind of sore," He tells me as he runs his hand up my leg.

"True. It was. How about you show me how good it felt. I kind of forgot," I smirk and wrap my arms around his neck. As he leaned in to kiss me, the phone rang.

"Don't answer it," He said as he moved down to kiss my neck.

"J-just hold on a minute," I tell him before I reach over and grab the phone.

"H-hello?"

"_Logan? Dude, are you okay?" _I hear James ask. I push Carlos on his chest a little to tell him to back off.

"Y-yeah. I'm (moan) f-fine,"

"_You sure? I mean, you're stuttering and moani- Oh! Oh God. Um, tell Carlos I said I'm glad he's okay. I'lljustcallyoulater BYE!" _He blurted before he hung up. I give Carlos a shove and his lips are pulled away from my neck. I stand up and cross my arms, giving him a cold glare.

"You're not seriously mad at me, are you? You know I can't resist you," He asks as he climbs off the bed and holds my waist. He stars kissing my neck and I hold on to his biceps.

"I'm irresistible huh?"

"Yes," I stepped back and picked up a pillow from the bed and a comforter that sat on the rocking chair we kept in our room. I shoved them into his arms and crossed my arms.

"Well, now you can resist me from the couch," I walk over to our door and opened it. I turned back towards him, "Have a good sleep," He sighed and walked to the door.

"Can I at least get a goodnight kiss?" He asks as he puckers his lips.

"Sure," I kiss his cheek and pushed him out the door, "Goodnight!" I tell him as I close the door.

_**Around 7:30 am**_

_**Carlos' POV:**_

I wake up to the doorbell ringing and knocking on the door. I get off the couch with my hand on my lower back. I can't believe I got put on the couch. I gotta learn how to control my hormones. I open the door and see my _Mami. _

"_Mami?_" She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh mijo! I'm so glad you're okay! Shay told me what happened yesterday," She said as she came in.

"How'd you get here so fast? It's like a 14 hour flight and you just found out about it last night. How'd you find a flight so fast?" I ask her as we head into the kitchen, with me carrying her bags, "And where's _Papi_?"

"I was coming to see you anyway, to see how you and Logan were doing. Your father told me what happened this morning when Shay called him last night. He's still in Minnesota. He had some business to deal with. Where's my son-in-law?" As soon as she said that, Logan came down the stairs rubbing his eye.

"Who was at the door, babe?" When he sees my _Mami _he runs and hugs her, "Mrs. Garcia, what are you doing here?" He asks her as he pulls back from the hug.

"I came here to visit the newlyweds! How's married life treating you?"

Logan was about to answer when suddenly he covered his mouth and ran out the kitchen. I chased him to the bathroom, where I see him hovering over the toilet spilling his guts out. I kneel down next to him and rub his back. After he finished, he sat back.

"You okay, baby? You've been throwing up since we got back from Paris? Maybe you ate something bad?" I helped him stand up and lean against the counter.

"No. It can't be. I had the same thing I had the first time we went," He told me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Carlos. I already told you I'm sure," He snapped. My eyes widened a little from him snapping at me. That's been happening since we got back from Paris, too. No more Paris for Logan.

"I'm sorry, Carlos. I don't know what's going on with me. I've been eating a lot, throwing up, snapping at people-,"

"Sounds like a pregnancy to me," We turned our heads to see my _Mami _standing in the doorway.

"But that's impossible. He's a male. He can't get pregnant," I tell her.

"I'm just giving a suggestion. How about we go out for breakfast?" She asks.

"I can't. I promised Shay I'd go over some wedding stuff with her. You guys can go. It could be a mother and son day," Logan suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I'll wait down here while you guys get dressed," She walked out of the doorway. Me and Logan walked out of the bathroom and to the stairs, up to our room.

"I'm sorry for kicking you out last night,"

"It's okay. I probably would've done the same,"

"How about I make it up to you?" He asks as he pulls me into the bathroom.

"I'd like that. But, we have to be quiet because of my Mom,"

"Don't worry. I'll be as quiet as a mouse," We look at each other and laugh. Time to get clean ;)

_**At Shay's House:**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

"So, I think I'd want these- Logan? Logan!" I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Shay calling my name.

"Yeah?"

"What's up with you? You've been pacing out a lot,"

"Well, remember when I told you about me throwing up and snapping at people?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Well, Carlos' Mom came here when I threw up this morning. She overheard me and Carlos talking about my…symptoms this week. She said those are the signs of pregnancy," I said as I put my head in my hands, "You don't think I'm pregnant do you? I mean…it's IMPOSSIBLE!"

She smirked and pulled me out of my seat, "Only one way to find out," She dragged me to her upstairs bathroom and pulled a pregnancy test form the cabinet. She handed it to me.

"Here, take this and we'll wait for the results," She started to walk out when I caught her arm.

"You just happen to keep these in your house?" She hit me on the arm and smiled.

"Just take the damn test and come out when you're done," She walked out the door.

After I took the test I unlocked the door and saw Shay standing out in the hallway.

"Is it done?"

"We have to wait until the timer goes off," She walks into the bathroom and we stare at the timer. It goes off and we both grab the test.

"I can't believe it. It's…"

**Author's Notes: Is he pregnant? Is he not pregnant? I don't even now =P Hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Those Damn Interruptions

_**Logan's POV:**_

"I can't believe it. I'm-," All of a sudden, there's a knock on the door.

"Shay? Loges? You guys in there?" James yells through the door.

"Uh, yeah! We're just looking at something. What do you need, babe?" Shay yells back.

"I can't find my other shoe! Do you know where it is?" He asks.

"Ugh," She turns to me, "I'll be right back," She opens the door and closes it quickly. I take another look at the pregnancy test, put it back in the box it came in and threw it in the trash. I walk back downstairs and see James leaving out of the front door. When she saw me, she ran to the bottom of the staircase.

"Well, what'd it say?" She asked excitedly.

"Wait, you didn't see it?" I ask her as we head back to the dining room.

"No. Your big ass hand was in my way. Sooo? Are you pregnant? What did it say?" We sit down and I take a deep breath.

"It said I was-," _'Rrrrriiiiinnnggg' _we both turn to look at my phone. I pick it up and see Carlos' name and picture. I click the answer button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, baby. How's the wedding planning going along?"_

I look down at the mess of magazines, cut out photos, markers, highlighters, lists, and notebooks that cover the dining room table. "Uh, pretty good actually. She's just looking at some wedding & bridesmaids dresses and cakes. What's up?"

"_Well, my Mami has some plans to go visit an old friend today. How about we go look for a wedding present for James and Shay?"_

"Sure. What time will you be here?" I asked as I looked at my watch.

"_Actually, I'm right outside," _Right after he said that, me and Shay heard a car horn outside. I smile and laugh,

"Okay. I'll be right out. I love you,"

"_I love you, too. See you in a few," _He hung up and I shoved my phone in my pocket. I stood up and grabbed my cardigan. I walked over to the door when I felt Shay tug me on my arm.

"Wait! You didn't tell me what it said!"

"I'll tell you later. I gotta go," She stepped in front of me, blocking the door.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere," She said as she crossed her arms. I sigh and cross my arms over my chest.

"Me and Carlos are going to pick out your wedding present," Her eyes widen and she stepped aside opening the door.

"I'll talk to you later then," I laugh and unfold my arms. I walk to the door and kiss her on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, Shay," She smiled and closed the door after I left.

I walk towards the car and see Carlos leaning against the front passenger's door looking down at his phone. He looked up from the phone and smiled when he saw me. He put the phone in his pocket and waits until I get to him to wrap his arms tightly around my waist and kisses me.

"Hey, Mr. Movie Star," I joke as I lift the sunglasses he has on to see he deep brown eyes. He laughs and takes the sunglasses out of my hands and puts them on me.

"They look much better on you, babe," He leans down to kiss me once more before he leans off of the car and opens the passenger door.

"After you, Logie," I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, Carlitos," I slide in the car and he closes the door. He walks over to his side and gets in. He started the car and drove down the street, stopping at the red light.

"So, how was the wed-,"

"I took a pregnancy test," I blurted out.

"You what!" He yelled.

"I told Shay what was going on with me these pass couple of days and I told her what your Mom said. So, she said there's only one way to find out and she took me to her bathroom and gave me a test she had-,"

"What is she doing with a pregnancy test?" Carlos asked as he started driving again.

"That's the same thing I said! So I took the test and it said I was-,"

_Now she want a photo_

_You already know though_

_You only live once_

_That's the motto, YOLO_

I get cut off by Carlos' ringtone.

"Hold on. It's Taylor," He presses the speaker button on his phone and answers it.

"Hello?"

"_Litos! You okay man? Logan told me what happened last night!"_

"You told him I fainted?" He asked me.

"Well, they wanted to know if you were okay!"

"_Chill, Carlos. It's okay to faint when you're freaking out. Oh, and hey Logan!" _Taylor shouted through the phone.

"Hey, Taylor. Are you guys in California yet?"

"_Yeah. We just got off the plane," "HEY LOGAN!" _I hear 2 different voices yell.

"Hey guys! Do you have a ride back to our house?" I ask them.

"_We were just gonna take a cab," _He told me.

"How about we pick you guys up?" Carlos suggested as he changed his route from the mall to the airport.

"_Nah. It's ok. We'll just take a cab,"_

"No you won't. You guys can save your money if we just pick you up," Carlos said.

"_Where would we put our bags?"_

"My truck has room,"

"_No. You guys probably have things to do anyway,"_

"Too late. We're already here," Carlos said as he pulled up at the airport and ended the phone call. We hopped out of the car and walked into the airport. We stopped at baggage claim looking for the guys…well, I was. Carlos was just staring at me.

"What?"

"You never finished telling me what the test said!"

"Oh yeah. Well…it said-,"

"LOGAN! CARLOS!" Our heads snapped to the direction to where our names were being called. We see the guys (Taylor, Jason, and Aaron) running towards us. When they're finally close enough, they pull us into a group hug…a _tight _group hug.

"Woah. Wait guys! Give Logan some room!" Carlos yelled. The guys backed off with confused looks on their faces. Carlos puts his hands on my cheeks and studies my face.

"You okay, baby? How's your stomach?"

"I'm fine Car-," I cover my mouth and run to the bathroom to puke out whatever was in my stomach.

_**Carlos' POV:**_

I watched as Logan ran to the bathroom. I turned to see the guys smelling their armpits.

"I know we haven't showered in like 12 hours but we're not _**that**_ bad," Jason said. I smile and shake my head. I miss these guys. It's just not the same without them.

"It's not you, guys. He's just been a little sick lately,"

"Sick like, flu sick?" Aaron asked.

"More like…pregnancy sick," I told him.

"WHAT?" They all yelled.

"Yea…Logan might be pregnant. But we don't know yet! He took a pregnancy test but he hasn't told me what it said," I explained. Logan came out of the bathroom with a hand on his stomach and his head down.

"Sorry, guys. I've just been a little sick lately," He looked up at the guys and they all had smiles on their faces. Logan turned towards me.

"You told them, didn't you?"

"What! Pshh. I don't know _**what **_you're talking about, babe," I lie. He steps up to me and looks me in the eye.

"Carlos Roberto Garcia, don't you lie to me,"

"Ok. I told them you might be pregnant. I couldn't help it! Don't you just love the thought of a little Carlos or Logan running around the house?" Logan rolled his eyes, but smiled at the same time.

"Let's just get these guys to the house,"

_**At The Garcia Residence**_

_**7 pm:**_

Almost everyone was here at me and Logan's house…me and Logan's house. That still sounds amazing after 4 years of living together. Back on topic, almost everyone is here except for Shay and James. How long can they possibly spend screwing each other? You know what? I don't want an answer to that. I'm sitting in the kitchen talking Erin and Tyler, 2 of my members, when Logan came in,

"Carlos, can I talk to you? Privately?"

"Sure, baby," I turn to Erin and Tyler, "I'll be right back," Me and Logan headed upstairs to our bedroom and leave the door open.

"What's up, baby?" I ask him. He starts twisting his wedding ring around his finger. I'm not worried about it because it's something he always does when he's nervous.

"It's about the pregnancy test…" He sits down on the bed and I sit down next to him.

"What'd it say?"

He took a deep breath, "It said-," He's interrupted as Jacob, one of my members, comes in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but my phone died. I was wondering if I could use the house phone?"

"Sure," He left and I turned back to Logan.

"What were you saying?"

"The pregnancy test said I wa-,"

"Carlos, Shay said she's gonna be here in 15 minutes. She's waiting for James to get ready," Erika, another one of my members, interrupted.

"Uh, ok. Thanks, Erika," She smiled and walked out.

Logan took another deep breath and started over again, "So, like I was saying. The test said-,"

"Hey, Carlos-," Taylor came in and interrupted Logan. He groaned and shot off the bed walking to the doorway.

"He's just gonna have to talk to you later," Then slammed the door close. I stand up and walked over to him.

"Logan, you didn't have to do that! He just came to talk to me. You don't want people to talk to me now?"

"It's not that!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" I yell.

"I KEEP GETTING INTERRUPTED EVERYTIME I TRY TO TELL YOU I'M NOT PREGNANT!" He screamed back. The whole room goes silent.

"The test…"

"The test said I wasn't pregnant, Carlos,"

"Then what are these symptoms about?" I ask him.

"I don't know, but it's obviously not for pregnancy," Tears start falling down his face and I wrap my arms around his waist. He hooks his arms around my neck. He's crying so hard that I can feel his body shaking.

"I didn't mean to yell, baby. I'm sorry," I can feel him shaking his head.

"It's n-no-not th-that,"

"Then what's wrong?" He pulled his head back.

"I was kind of hoping for a little Carlos or Logan running around the house," I pull him back into the hug and hold him even tighter.

"It's okay, baby. Hey, we can always adopt,"

"I know. I guess I just wanted to know the baby would have parts of both of us,"

"How about we just have a movie night tonight? I'll just tell everyone to come back on Monday. Would you like that?" I felt him nod his and pulled back from the hug. I picked him up and laid him on our bed. I kissed his forehead.

"I'll be right back up with some popcorn and sodas,"

"Okay. Thank you, Carlos,"

"It's my job to make you happy. I love you,"

"I love you, too," I kiss his forehead one last time before I walked out of our bedroom.

_**At Shay and James' House:**_

_**Shay's POV:**_

"JAMES! WE'RE LATE! HURRY UP!" I shout at my fiancée.

You'd think just because I'm the girl, I'd be spending the most time in the bathroom right? Wrong. In fact, we're 1 hour late for a gang meeting because James claimed he had to change his clothes. I run upstairs to the bathroom door, ready to knock on the door, when it opens. I see James with a sneaky grin and hiding his hand behind his back.

"C'mon, James! We're late!" I say as I grab the hand behind his back. Instead of following me, his arm stays put, "James, what's going on?"

"Why didn't you tell me the good news!" He said as he pulled his hand from behind his back and I saw the pregnancy test Logan had earlier. My eyes widen.

"Shay! You're pregnant!" He said as a full smile broke out on his face.

"James, that's not my test!"

"Then who's is it? Logan's?" He joked. When I didn't laugh, his smile turned into a straight line. I took the test out of his hand and looked at it. A smile broke out on my face.

"Oh My God. James…Logan's pregnant,"

**Author's Notes: Hmm, IS Logan pregnant? Find out in later chapters of My Good Boy!...Lol =P Been watching Soap Opera commercials too much. Don't forget to review! Oh, and **TaylorUndead **Thanks for the cyber-cookie! =P**


	4. What Is Marriage?

**Author's Notes: You guys liking the story so far? Hopefully it's as good as My Bad Boy. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

_**Shay's POV:**_

"LOGAN'S WHAT?" James yelled.

"He's pregnant! I can't believe it!" I answered him.

"H-how is that even possible?" He asked as he snatched the test out of my hand.

"I don't know. But, the test says he is,"

"Maybe it's a false positive," He said as he grabbed the box it came in and started reading the back of it.

"If it's a false positive, why does he have all the symptoms?" I ask him with my arms crossed and eyebrow arched.

"…You're right, Shay. Logan could actually be…pregnant," I take the pregnancy test and put it in the box. I run downstairs and stuff it in my purse.

"I'll be right back!"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go yell at Logan for not telling me I'm gonna have a little cousin!" I walk out the door and run next door to Carlos and Logan's house. I ring the doorbell and smile when I see Carlos open the door.

"Hey, big cousin!" I say.

"Hey, you're late!" He said with a straight face. I push him to the side and walk in the house.

"You know James takes forever. Sooo," A big smile starts to form on my face, "how's Logan?"

He sighs, "Not so good. He's been crying his eyes out all night. That's why I postponed the meeting until Monday. And stop smiling like that. It makes you look even crazier than you already are," He answered as we walked to the kitchen.

The smile drops, "What do you mean crying his eyes out? You mean happy tears right?"

He looked at me with a strange face, "No…I mean sad tears. He just found out he wasn't pregnant. Why would he be happy?" My face dropped. What the hell is going on? The test said he's pregnant, but he said he _**wasn't**_.

"Uh…I umm. I- I'm gonna go talk to Logan," I turn to go upstairs when Carlos grabs my arm.

"Wait, just don't mention the pregnancy, ok? I think I've finally got him to stop thinking about it," He said with a small smile on his face.

"Of course,"

"Promise?" He asked as he stuck out his pinky.

Promise," I answered as I wrapped my pinky with his and crossed my fingers on my other hand behind my back.

I smile at him and ran upstairs. I stopped at their bedroom door and opened it slowly. I saw Logan laying on the bed paying attention to whatever was on the TV. He turned his head when he heard the door open. He smiled a little smile,

"Hey, Shay. Uh, you're a little late for the meeting. Carlos postponed the meeting until Monday,"

"I know. You know how James takes forever to get dressed. Blame him," I joke. I walk in and close the door I sit down on the bed next to him.

He laughs and pauses to TV so he could talk to me, "So, what's up?"

"Carlos told me you were up here crying your eyes out. What's going on, Loges?" He looked down at his lap.

"The test was negative, Shay. I guess I just had my hopes up for a little Logan or Carlos running around the house," A tear slipped down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Logan," I said as I hugged him.

"Thanks, Shay," He said as he hugged me back. I took a deep breath.

"Well, I better get back home to James. Hopefully he hasn't set anything on fire trying to cook dinner," He laughs and wipes his cheek, "Instead of planning my wedding, how about we have a chill day? We can sit around at my house in our pj's, eat junk food, and talk about how our men make us sick, but we still love them anyway. Sound good?" He smiled and nodded. I got off the bed and walked towards the door. I opened it, but before I left, I turned around,

"You're like my brother, Loges. You wouldn't lie to me right?" I asked him.

"Of course not! You're like my sister, Shay! I'd never lie to you," He answered quickly. I smiled and nodded my head.

"See you tomorrow. Get some rest," I told him.

He nodded his head, "I will,"

"That means no screwing Carlos,"

"AWWW!" We hear a whine coming from downstairs. We laugh and I wave at him.

"Bye, Loges," I close the door and walk downstairs.

"I'll see you later, Carlitos,"

"Peace, Shay," I walk out the front door and start walking next door to my house. I get to my door and walk in. I lean my back on the door and let the tear fall down my face…My brother just lied to me.

_**The Next Day**_

I hear the doorbell ring and I run downstairs to answer it. I open the door and see Logan standing there with a bag in his hand. He lifts it up and smiles.

"Got the ice cream,"

"And I got the movies. Come on in," I said with a smile. I stepped to the side to let him through.

We walked to the den and took our seats on the comfortable couch. I pick up the movies I placed on the couch and held them in front of Logan.

"So, we have _'Beastly', 'Friends with Benefits', 'Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn' _and _'No Strings Attached'_. Which one first?" He puts his finger on his chin and looks at all the choices.

"_Friends with Benefits_, please!"

I laugh and get up, "Good choice," I put the DVD in and sit back down. Logan hands me a small tub of ice cream and a spoon.

_**After The Movie:**_

"That was good. I wonder-,"

"Why'd you lie to me? Loges," I ask him. His eyes go wide and his mouth starts opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the pregnancy test, Logan. You lied and told Carlos you weren't pregnant," He shoots off the couch and glares at me.

"I'm not lying, Shay! Why would I need to lie?" I stand up and reach for my purse that I put on the floor next to the couch. I grab the test and held it in front of him.

"Then tell me what the hell this test says," His eyes go wide and he snatches the box out of my hand.

"Shay…I-I-,"

"I just wanna know one thing. Why? Why did you lie to Carlos? And me? I'm supposed to be a sister to you Logan! AND CARLOS IS YOUR HUSBAND!" I yelled.

"Shay…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I just-,"

"Just what, Logan?"

"I WAS JUST SCARED, OK? If the test said I was pregnant and I ended up not being pregnant, it would break me and Carlos' heart. I didn't want to get his hopes up," He explained as he sat back down. I sat next to him and placed my hand on his knee.

"That's what marriage is about, Logie. Don't you remember your vows? 'For better or for worse'. Those are moments where you and Carlos put your vows into work. He's supposed to be there for you and you're supposed to be there for him,"

"You're right, Shay. I'm sorry for lying to you guys. I promise to tell Carlos the truth tonight. Thanks for being here for me, Shay,"

I hug him tight, "Anytime, Loges. Anytime,"

_**With Carlos and James**_

Unfortunately, James and I had to head to set today. Luckily, Logan is spending the day with Shay, so he won't be alone.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYBODY TAKE 15!" The director shouts. James walks off set, along with everyone else and walks towards me.

"Let's head over to that bakery that just opened last week!" He suggests.

"Sure. I could use some sweets," We started walking when James breaks the silence.

"You know, you don't seem very exited,"

"Excited for what?"

"Excited for the baby! DUH!" James says as he walks to the door of the bakery. I pull his arm back and drag him from the entrance.

"What baby?"

"Logan's baby. Dude, didn't Logan tell you he took a test!"

"Yea. But he said it was negative! Why would he lie to me?"

"I don't know. Maybe he read it wrong,"

"If Logan can do algebraic equations in his _**SLEEP, **_I'm pretty sure he can read a pregnancy test correctly," I retort as I pulled out my phone.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked me. I took a deep breath and ran my hands over my face.

"I don't know, Jay. I just don't know,"

_**Later That Day:**_

_**Around 9 pm:**_

I walk in the house and smell something _**AMAZING**_. Using my nose as the guide, I walk into the kitchen and see Logan cooking his delicious homemade tacos. I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his neck.

"Hey, baby,"

"Hey, you," He quickly turned around and kissed me on the lips, before returning to the tacos.

"Are they almost done?" I asked eagerly. He laughed and grabbed 2 plates.

"Yes, Carlos. Dig in," I unwrapped my arms from around him and quickly grabbed a plate and taco shell. I hear him laugh, so I turned around and place my plate on the counter. I grab his waist and bring him closer to me. I lean down and kiss him. I feel his arms wrap around my neck. I pulled away and looked him in his eyes.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too," He leaned up and kissed me once before he got out of my grasp and started making his plate. Do you really love me, Logan? Do you?

_**After Dinner**_

After we had our dinner, we went to the kitchen to wash our dishes.

"So…is there anything you wanna tell me?" I asked him.

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know about your day. Anything _**interesting**_ happen?"

"Nothing much. Just had a chill day with Shay,"

I drop the dish I was working on in the sink.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" He asked as he dried his hands.

"Why can't you just tell me, Logie! You don't hide things like this from me! I'm your HUSBAND!"

"Carlos! What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? Instead, I had to find out through JAMES!" I screamed. He just stood there.

"Why did you lie to me, Logie?"

"I didn't wanna hurt you…" He whispered.

"Hurt me by doing what? Telling me we're gonna have a baby? That's good news, Logan! I want to start a family with you,"

"I just didn't wanna get your hopes up if it turns out the test was a false positive,"

"Logan, we're supposed to go through this _**together**_. This is just your baby. It's mine, too. Whatever happens, happens. You should trust me enough to know I would always be by your side. But, obviously you don't" I walk out of the kitchen and to the door. I can hear him following closely behind me.

"Wait! Carlos, where are you going?"

"Out. I need to think," I told him. I grabbed my jacket and my keys and grabbed the doorknob. Logan grabs my arm before I could open the door. I turn around and see tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Can't we just talk about this?"

"…You should've thought about that _**before**_ you lied to me," I pulled my arm from his grasp and head out the door; not sure where I'm going or when I'm coming back.

**Author's Notes: Ok, so I trust you guys to tell me if this chapter totally sucks. PLLEEEASSSEE review! I need all the help I can get.**


	5. Here Goes Nothing

**Author's Notes: Ok, so I think I have this whole story mapped out! It's gonna be a little longer than My Bad Boy. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

_**Logan's POV:**_

After he closed the door, I turned around and leaned on it. I slid down to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest. After fighting it, I let the first tear slip out and the rest follow. I can't believe he left. He promised me he'd never leave me. I thought that was what marriage was about. It's all my fault that he left. Wait…no it wasn't. It's this baby's fault. This _**damn**_ baby. If it wasn't for this baby, I'd be in my husband's arms watching a movie. I wish this baby would just di-

_Ding Dong_

I jump from the loud ring of the doorbell. I stand up and open the door. I see Shay standing there looking down at her phone.

"Hey, Loges. I nee-," She looks up from her phone and stares at me with wide greyish blue eyes, "Logan, what's wrong? What happened?" She asked as she put her hands on my cheeks. I shake her hands from my face and move over to let her in.

"Logan, what happened?" She asked again as she threw her purse on the couch.

"Carlos left…" I whispered. I didn't even think she heard me until she said,

"What do you mean left? Where did he go?"

"He left, Shay. What more do I need to say? And if I knew where he was don't you think I would've went after him?" I snapped at her. I can see the shock in her face. I _**never **_snap like that…_**never.**_

"Ok. I've had a lot of pregnant cousins to know those are just your hormones and you don't really mean it. So, tell me what happened," She said as she held out her arms to me. I ran into them and held her tight. The tears start once again.

"A-after dinner, h-he ke-kept asking m-me if an-anything inter-ter-resting h-happened. Wh-when I kept say-aying no, he ye-yelled at m-me and said Ja-James told him the truth about th-the test. Th-then he g-got m-mad at me a-and l-left!" I choked out through the tears. She rubs her hand up and down my back.

"When did he leave?"

"Uh, about 10 mi-minutes ago,"

"It'll be fine, Logan. Come on. Sit on the couch and relax. I'll handle it," She said as she led me to the couch. I curled up on the couch with a pillow in my arms. I just want my Carlos back.

_**James' POV:**_

Shay should be back with that sugar by now. Logan and Carlos only live next door. I pulled my phone out getting ready to dial her number. Before I could go to my contact list, her Caller ID popped up. I click the answer button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey, babe. I was just getting ready to call you. What's going on? You should be back by now," I say as I look at the watch on my wrist.

"_James, Carlos left Logan. Logan said they had an argument and he just stormed out. I need you to go look for him. You know how he gets when he's upset,"_

"Yea! Of course! When did he leave?" I ask her as I walk to the front door and grab my jacket off the rack.

"_Um, around 15 minutes ago. I'll stay here with Logan. Call me when you find him,"_

"Ok. Talk to you later. Love you," I tell her as I walk to my car.

"_I love you too, James. Forever and Always?"_

I smile, "Forever and Always, babe. Forever and Always," We hang up and I get in the car.

I drive to all of the places I think Carlos would be. After spending 3 hours of driving around, I finally decide to head back home. I stop at a red light and look to my right and see something shiny lying on the corner. Being me, I parked by the corner and picked the object up. I clean some of the dirt on it and my eyes widen at what's engraved in it;

" '_Cause You Have My Heart –L" _

After a year of being engaged, Carlos and Logan decided to get their dog tags engraved…and that's what was engraved on Carlos'. I shove the dog tag in my pocket and look around. I see an alley about a block ahead. Using my long legs as an advantage, I quickly ran to the alley and saw a pair of legs hanging out of a big garbage bin. I run up to it and look in to see a beaten, bruised, cut, and unconscious body. I take out my phone and call Taylor,

"_James? Shay told me what happened! Me and the guys are out looking for him now,"_

"Well stop looking…cause I found him,"

_**Logan's POV:**_

I was in the middle of talking to Shay about a new song, when her phone rung.

"James? Did you find him?...What?...Oh My God. Which one?...Okay. We're on our way," She turned towards me, "Logan, grab your shoes, we gotta get to the hospital," We got off the couch to put our shoes on.

"Why? What's going on?"

"James found Carlos…and it's not good," She grabbed her purse and we ran out of the door.

It felt like it took 5 hours to get to the hospital. When in real life, it only took 20 minutes. When Shay parked in front of the hospital, I flew out of the car, not even closing the door. Me and Shay ran up to the nurse's desk. The nurse looked up at us when I got there. She had long black hair, light brown eyes, pale skin but rosy cheeks and looked like she was in her early 20's.

"Can I help you?"

"We're looking for Carlos Garcia's room," Shay said.

She looked through her files, "Are you relatives?"

"I'm his cousin, Shay Brown," Shay said.

"And I'm his husband, Logan Garcia," I tell her. The nurse looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"Aw. That's so sweet. He's in room 302. Good luck," Me and Shay nod and run to the room. Once we see the number 302 on the door, I open it and see my Carlos bruised and cut with tubes hooked up to him. My eyes filled with tears.

"Oh My God," I whisper. I'm so focused on Carlos that I didn't see James, Taylor, Aaron, and Jason in the room until I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"He'll be fine, Logan. The doctor said he should wake up soon," Jason said.

I just nodded my head, unable to respond. It's like that whole fight we had just disappeared from my mind. I move a hand up to my mouth to fight what was trying to come up. I run to the bathroom and kneel over the toilet. I close my eyes as I threw my dinner up. I felt a hand rest on my back, rubbing up and down.

After puking up all that was left in my stomach, I sit back and let whoever was rubbing my back flush the toilet. I opened my eyes and saw Shay studying me with her blue eyes; a color they only turned when she was really sad.

"Shay?"

"Yeah, Loges?"

"Get me a doctor…please," She nodded her head and ran out of the bathroom to find a doctor. I slowly stood up and walked down the hall to see Shay walking with a doctor.

"Mr. Garcia? I was told you needed a doctor?"

"Uh, yes. As weird as this may sound…I need you to give me a pregnancy test. Now," His eyes widened and he starts stuttering.

"U-um, sure. I guess that c-could be d-done. Follow me please," He started walking down the hall and me and Shay followed. Here goes nothing.

**Author's Notes: Sorry it was so short! I promise tomorrow's chapter will be longer since it's Friday. Hope you guys liked it, even though it was ok. I know it's not one of my best. Anyway, don't forget to review!**


	6. A Family, Babe

**Author's Notes: Okay, I promised you guys a longer chapter, and you're gonna get a longer chapter! Enjoy : )**

_**Logan's POV:**_

Me and Shay followed the doctor to Room 315. I sat on the bed, Shay sat in the chair next to the bed and the doctor walked to the counter. He opened a drawer and pulled out a box. He handed it to me,

"These tests are most recommended by physicians. The results are 99.9 % correct," He told me.

"Are you sure?" Shay asked him.

"Positive. I'll leave you to take the test. Just press that button when you're done," He pointed at a remote control connected to the bed before he turned to leave the room.

"Wait," He turned back around, "Is it possible for a male to be…pregnant?" I asked him.

"Well, it certainly is…rare, but not impossible,"

"So…I could be pregnant?" I asked him slowly.

"We'll see once you take the test. The bathroom is that door right over there," He answered. He turned back around and left the room.

I turned to Shay, "Should I take this test?"

"Well, from how I see it, you have nothing to lose," She answered. I took a deep breath.

"You're right," I hop off of the bed and walk to the bathroom. I put my hand on the doorknob and turn around to Shay, "I'll be right back," I walk in the bathroom and close the door. I've got nothing to lose, right?

After I took the test, I walked out of the bathroom. Shay turned her head towards me,

"Finished?"

"Yup. I just gotta ring the doctor," I clicked the button on the remote and sat on the bed.

"Shay?"

"Yea,"

"Can you stay the night with me here? I don't think I can do it by myself," I asked her. She smiled and sat next to me on the bed.

"Of course, Loges. And never forget you'll never be alone," She replied.

"I won't" The door opened and the nurse that was at the nurse's desk earlier.

"Hi. I'm here to collect a pregnancy test?" I hand her the test.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes," She said before she left.

"Don't be so nervous, Loges," Shay told me.

"I can't help it! If I'm not pregnant, how am I gonna tell Carlos? And why do I keep getting sick, eat a lot, and have killer mood swings?"

"And what if you are pregnant?"

"Then I only have one problem. How the hell is this baby getting out of me?" She laughs and just shakes her head.

"How about we cross that bridge when we get to it?"

I nod my head, "I agree with that plan,"

"You know-," All of a sudden there's a grumble. We look down at Shay's stomach.

"Now I _**know**_ you and Carlos are cousins!" I joke.

"Shut up," She laughed as she blushed, "I didn't get a chance to eat yet,"

"How about I get you something from the cafeteria?" I ask her as I started to get up. She put her hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down.

"No. We're gonna stay here and wait for your test results," She said as she pulled her phone out of her purse.

"Then how are you gonna get something to eat, if both of us stay here?" I ask her.

"Simple. I'll make James do it," She smirks.

"You, my friend, are lazy as hell," I joke. She smiles,

"And I'm proud of it!" We laugh as we hear the door open. Our laughter shortly dies out as we see the nurse entering the room. She has some files in her hand and is slowly flipping through the papers. She slowly starts to smile,

"Congratulations ma'am. You're pregnant! The only thing is, the urine on the test sample came out as male. I'm sure it's just some mistake though," She explained as she looked at Shay. Our eyes widened and our mouths drop…I'm pregnant…I'm _**for real**_ pregnant…

"Um, that isn't a mistake…because that isn't my test. The test is his," Shay said as she pointed to me. She turned towards me and placed her hands on my shoulders, "Logan…you're pregnant…you're pregnant!"

The nurse's eyes lit up, "I remember you!" She said as she pointed at me, "You're Carlos Garcia's husband! He's been asking for you," Me and Shay's heads snap towards her.

"He's awake!" We ask simultaneously.

"Oh, no. He's just been talking in his sleep. He kept muttering something about 'Logan', 'My baby', 'I Love You', and 'I'm sorry'. I kept wondering who he was talking about," Tears started to well up in my eyes again.

"I gotta go see him," I whisper as I rush out of the room.

"Wait!" The nurse yells as me and Shay run out of the room. We stop running and turn around to see her handing me a card.

"Dr. Matthews said to call and make an appointment to check the baby's progress. He said any time is good for him," I take the card from her.

"Thanks uhh?" I trail off because I don't know her name.

"Demi. It's Demi. And I think you and your husband look really good together," She said as she smiled sweetly.

"Thanks," I say quickly before running down the hall to Carlos' room. Me and Shay open the door and see Carlos in the same position we saw him in earlier.

"I'm gonna go find James. He texted me that he was in the cafeteria. I'll be right back," She said as she walked out of the room and down the hallway. I close the door and stand next to Carlos' bed. A tear falls down my face as I whisper,

"Please wake up, Carlos. For your baby…for _**our**_ baby,"

_**Shay's POV:**_

I walk to the cafeteria and see the guys sitting at a table. I walk over to the table and take the seat James was saving for me. I grab the coffee he bought me and took a _**long**_ drink.

"Someone's had a rough night," Taylor said. I sighed and laid my head against James' shoulder.

"You could say that,"

"Where did you and Logan go?" Aaron asked.

"Logan went to take a pregnancy test," Taylor, Jason, and Aaron spit out the coffee they were drinking.

"Hey! Watch the face!" James yelled as he wiped some of the coffee that was sprayed in his direction.

"What did it say?" Jason asked.

"Logan _**is**_ pregnant," I told him.

"But, didn't the one he took at our house say he was pregnant?" James asked.

"Yea, but he wanted to make sure he was pregnant so he could tell Carlos,"

"I feel like this thing is all my fault," James said as he put his head down on the table.

"What are you talking about, babe? If it wasn't for you, Carlos could still be in that garbage bin," I ask him.

"I mean, I'm the one who told him about Logan. I thought he knew about the test. I kept asking him why he wasn't more excited about the baby, then he told me Logan told him the test was negative. If I would've just kept my big mouth shut, we wouldn't be in the hospital right now," James explained.

"James, you can't blame yourself. It was an accident babe. Accidents happen. Besides, Carlos should've stayed at home and talked to Logan about this. And it's not like _**you're**_ the one who beat him up. In fact, you're the one who saved his life, babe," I tell him. He brings his head up and slumps back in the chair.

"I guess you're right,"

"I'm always right," He leans in and kisses me.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, James,"

_**The Next Morning:**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

"WAKE UP!"

I shoot up. Late last night, after many cried tears, I fell asleep on the couch in Carlos' hospital room. I was sleeping well until I heard a loud 'WAKE UP' being shouted. I look over at Carlos' bed and see him eating breakfast and watching Spongebob. I wipe my eyes to make sure my eyes have nothing in them. Then I pinch myself to make sure I'm _**really**_ awake. Carlos looks over at me,

"Why are you pinching yourself, baby?"

"Carlos?..."

He smiles, "In the flesh,"

I jump off of the couch and run up to the bed. I brought my hands to his face to make sure he was real and not just some hologram. He starts laughing and my fingers trace his dimples.

"Don't believe it's me?"

I shake my head. He wraps one of his arms around my waist.

"Well, believe it," He said as he leaned in to kiss me. I was leaning in too, then I stopped. When he didn't feel my lips on his, he opened his eyes and asked me,

"What's wrong, baby?" Instead of answering, I threw a hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom. This morning sickness really sucks. After finishing my business, I head out of the bathroom and see Carlos, James, Taylor, Shay, Jason and Aaron talking. I didn't even hear them come in. Shay turns her head and sees me,

"Hey, Loges!"

"Hey, Shay. Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" I ask her.

"Sure," We walk outside of Carlos' room and stand in the hallway.

"What's up, Logie?"

"I need your help with something,"

"With what?"

"I wanna tell Carlos about the pregnancy test when he gets back home tomorrow," I tell her.

"REALLY?"

"Sh! Don't ruin the surprise!" I whisper-shout at her.

"Sorry. So, what do you want to do?"

"Here's the plan…"

_**The Next Night:**_

"Keep your eyes closed…" I tell Carlos. Shay helped me fix one of Carlos' favorite dishes; Chicken Marsala with mixed rice **(I just made up a random dish)**.

"Mmm, smells like…Chicken…rice and…chocolate mousse cheesecake!" He shouted as I led him to the kitchen. I took off his blindfold and looked at him in amazement.

"How do you do that?"

"A special talent," He kisses my nose, "nothing big. Now, let's eat!"

I laugh and lean up to kiss him, "My crazy Carlitos,"

He wraps his arms around me, "My lovable Logie,"

After we had dinner, I took him upstairs to our bedroom which was decorated with candles lit around the room and rose petal on the bed.

"You did all of this?" Carlos asked.

"Well, Shay and James did help a bit. You like it?"

"I love it," He wraps his arms around me and drags me closer to him. He kisses me hard and passionately. We somehow walk ourselves to the bed, with him on top of me. For the need of air, we pull away. Before he can kiss me again, I put a hand to his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"I have 1 more surprise for you," I answer as I reach over to the drawer by the bed and pull out a piece of paper. I sit up and hand it to him. He sits up and looks at the paper, then looks at me,

"What's this?"

"Just read it," He unfolds the letter and his eyes skim the page.

"All I see are dates,"

I start smiling, "Read the top,"

He starts reading out loud, " 'Dear Mr. Garcia, here are the dates I'll be able to see you for the check-up of the baby-," His head shoots up from the paper, "Baby? Is this saying that we're having a baby?" I nodded my head and he jumped up,

"Oh My God! A BABY! WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" I laugh and keep nodding my head. He jumps on the bed and climbs over me. He kisses me in between his words.

"We're (kiss) having (kiss) a (kiss) baby (kiss)!"

"I (kiss) know (kiss)!" I answer in between kisses. Eventually he stops kissing me, but stays on top of me.

"We're having a family, babe. A family,"

**Author's Notes: So, this chapter is way longer than the last one. I got a little busy, so I had to stay up to finish the chapter. Please review! Thanks guys!**

ogie,"bloe arms around me, "e kitchen. I took off his blindfold and looked at him in amazement.

d


	7. It Wasn't Just A Dream

**Author's Notes: Sorry I didn't update. I had to get my hair done and by the time I got out, I was exhausted and I got a headache from my braids being too tight. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_**Carlos' POV:**_

I lean down to kiss him once more, before his phone vibrated. He reached over to the dresser and grabbed his phone. Once he read what was on the screen and put his phone back down. He looked at me,

"It's time for your medication," He told me. I roll over next to him and sighed.

"Do I have to take them, Logie?" I whined. He smiled.

"Yes, you do, Carlos. You wanna get better right?"

"Yea, but-,"

"Then you have to take your medication," He interrupted. He kissed me one last time before he got off the bed. Before he left the room, he turned around to me.

"I'll be back in a minute. No hiding, Carlos!" He turned back around and left the room.

As soon as he left, I quickly got up and looked around the room. The hell I won't I hide! I don't care if I'm 24 years old and I still hide when I'm being given medicine. The medicine is nasty! Just _**nasty**_! I keep turning around to see if I could find a good hiding spot. I can hear Logan coming back up the stairs, so I run into the bathroom and hide in the extra closet we don't use. I can hear our bedroom door opening and my name being called.

"Carlos? Carlos, I told you not to hide!" Logan yelled.

I laugh to myself knowing he won't find me. I don't even think Logan _**knows **_we have this closet. The door is kind of mixed in with the wall. If it wasn't for the doorknob, I wouldn't even know it was here. Logan wou-

_If you ever leave me, baby,_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have,_

_We don't have it anymore._

Shit! I forgot to put my phone on silent. Worst of all, it's on loud. I turn my back to the door to try to cover the speaker. I quickly pull the phone out of my pocket, almost dropping it trying to turn it right side up. When I finally have the phone on silent, I turn around to see Logan standing in the doorway with his arms cross. I scream and my phone falls out of my hands. It falls to the floor and the screen cracks and the battery falls out.

"See what you did, Logie! Now I have to go get my phone fixed before the store closes," I say trying to get pass Logan. He puts his hand on my chest, stopping me from moving. He looks at his phone.

"First of all, it's 10:30 pm. All the AT&T stores are closed. Second, you _**still **_have to take your medicine," He said as he waved the medicine bottle and the spoon in my face. I groan and he drags me to the sink. I scowl as he pores the medicine and cringe when he turns to glare at me. He holds the spoon up to my mouth and I shake my head. He glares at me again and steps on my foot. Hard.

"OW!" I scream. While my mouth was open, he shoves the spoon in my mouth. The medicine falls on my tongue and I swallow it. Some of it spilled out of my mouth. After swallowing that toilet water they call medicine, I turn to look at Logan.

"What'd you do that for!" He twists the top of the bottle back on and places the bottle in the medicine cabinet.

"Because you needed to take your medicine and that was the only way you would take it,"

"Not true!" He gives me a _'Really?' _look.

"Ok, yea. It was the only way," He smirks and kisses me on the cheek.

"Let's go to bed. That medicine is gonna make you sleepy," He takes my hand and leads me back to our room. We change into our pj's and get in the bed. I kiss his forehead,

"Goodnight, baby. I love you,"

"Night, Carlos. I love you, too,"

I crawled down and lifted up his shirt pass his stomach. I kissed his tummy and whispered,

"Goodnight to you too, baby girl. I love you," Logan laughs and I pull his shirt back down.

"What makes you think it's gonna be a girl?"

"Because…I just know. I have a good feeling about it," I lie down next to Logan and he puts his head on my chest. I wrap my arm around him. I'm getting ready to say something, but suddenly I feel so…sleepy. The next thing I know, I'm out like a light.

_I was walking down the street, two blocks away from me and Logan's house. Why would he lie to me? Does he really distrust me that much? I start to mess with the dog chain around my neck. I pull the tag from under my shirt and start to play with it. This isn't something you hide from your husband right? Then why would he lie to me? It just doe- _

_What was that? I turn around and don't see anything. I could've sworn I heard someone walking behind me. Maybe it was just in my head. I just can't seem to understand why he would do this to me. He's never lied to me before. Maybe I should've just stayed there and talked to- _

_Okay. There's a shadow. I would forget to leave my gun at home, wouldn't I? I start walking a little bit faster…so did that shadow. I cut some corners and finally land myself in an alley. Damn. Damn. Damn. I turn around expecting to see some kid I could easily beat with some punches. Instead, I see the only face that can scare me to my core._

"_Wh-what are you doing here?" He steps closer._

"_What? I can't visit my favorite nephew?" A creepy smile starts to grow on his face._

"_Since when? You've been trying to kill me since I was 14 years old. You're supposed to be in prison,"_

"_Good behavior can get you a long way," He pushes me against a brick wall. His hand grips my throat tightly, "You know I keep my promises, Carlos. And you remember what my promise is right?" I nod my head as best I could. I grip his wrist._

"_L-let…me…g-go," He shakes his head and smirks._

"_I'm sorry, Carlos. I can't do-," I punch him in his face and he lets go of my neck. I slump on the wall and let the air return to my lungs. Before it could, I was punched in the gut and kicked to the side. Once I was on the ground, he landed kick to my sides, stomach, and face. I can't fight back because he taught me how to fight. Any move I pull, he's 2 moves ahead._

_I feel a cold piece of metal pierce my neck. I start to scream, but a hand covers up my mouth. He kicks me in my stomach and smiles sickly._

"_Take it like a man you fag," He spat. He grabbed me by the front of the shirt and pulled me up. He pushed me face first into the wall and pulls my shirt up. I can feel the metal pierce the skin on my back. I scream when he starts sliding the knife down. Almost like he's drawing something._

"_AHHH!"_

"CARLOS!"

I quickly sit up and take a look at my surroundings. Instead of seeing a dark and dirty alley, I see me and Logan's bedroom. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump, almost falling off of the bed. I turn to see Logan staring at me with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Y-yea. Why wouldn't I be?" I stutter.

"Well, you were screaming, kicking, and punching in your sleep. In fact, you almost pushed me out of bed," He told me. I scoot over to him and rub his stomach. I kiss his forehead.

"I'm so sorry, baby! Did I hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine. The question is, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare. Nothing big,"

"You sure?" He asked as he looked up at me.

"Yeah, babe. I'm positive," We laid back down with his head on my chest. Logan fell back asleep quickly, while I stared up at the ceiling thinking, _That was just some teenager that attacked me. I couldn't be him?...Right?_

_**Around 6:30 am:**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

I woke up with a serious wave of nausea and rushed to the bathroom. I'm getting used to puking up almost twice a day. I just can't wait until it's over. I feel a hand rub my back. Once I was done, I sat back and flushed the toilet. I stood up and went to the sink. I looked in the mirror and saw Carlos burying his head in my neck. I brushed my teeth and turned around in his arms. I picked his head up and looked him in the eyes.

"Sorry for waking you up,"

"It's ok. I did it to you too, so let's call it even," He said sleepily as he smiled. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"How about you go to bed? You don't have to be up for another half an hour," I tell him.

"It's okay. I couldn't really go back to sleep after that nightmare. How about we get dressed and I help you make breakfast?"

I smile, "Sounds good," He leans down and kisses me.

I move my hands to the bottom of his t-shirt. He moves his hands from my waist and holds them up so I could take off his shirt. I threw his shirt to some random corner in the bathroom. His lips return to mine and his hands move to my waist. He lifts me up and places me on the edge of the sink. I run my hands up and down his back until I feel something on the back of his left shoulder. I pull away from him and give him a confused look.

"What's wrong, Logan?"

"What's that scar on your back?"

"What scar?" He asked me. I hopped off of the sink and ran into our bed room to get my phone. I ran back into the bathroom and turned Carlos so his back is toward me, "What are you doing, Logie?"

I took a picture of the scar and turned him back around, "This scar," I gave him the phone so he could see the picture. His eyes widened and he leaned back on the counter. He looked back up at me, "What's wrong, Carlos?"

"…Enrique…He's found me,"

**Author's Notes: DUN DUN DUN! I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it's late, I was busy typing up 'His World Goes On'. So, I hope you guys review this story and my new one!**


	8. Guess Who?

**Author's Notes: Ok, I decided to alternate days for the stories. Like, today I'll do My Good Boy and tomorrow, if I have time, I'll do His World Goes On. Good? Also, I changed the names of the guys in the show. Enjoy this chapter guys :)**

_**Logan's POV:**_

"What? How do you know he found you?" I asked Carlos as he put my phone on the counter and picked up his shirt.

He gave me back my phone and clicked the picture, "That's his symbol. Whenever he beat the shit out of someone, he'd cut that symbol on their back," He put on his shirt and ran out the bathroom. I followed him downstairs, where he put on a pair of sneakers.

"Wait! Carlos, where are you going?" I ask him as I threw on some shoes and followed him out of the door. He walked up to Shay and James' door and rang the doorbell and knocked on the door heavily.

"Carlos! They're probably _**sleeping**_ right now! Wait until later," He turned towards me,

"I can't wait until _**later**_, Logan. Shay needs to know _**now**_!" His head turned back to the door when it opened. There was Shay in a oversized t-shirt and sweats.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Garcia? You know I _**hate **_being woken up early!" She yelled. James came downstairs and walked up behind her, putting a hand on her waist and using the other hand to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.

"What's up, guys?" He asked. Carlos looked at Shay,

"Enrique found me," He said. After hearing that, Shay became more up and alert and grabbed our arms and pulled us inside. She closed the door and dragged us to the kitchen.

"What do you mean Enrique found you? How did he even know you're in California?" Shay asked him.

"He's the one the attacked me that night,"

"How do you know?" James asked.

"Me and Logan were in the bathroom and he took off my shirt and-,"

"Okay, I love you guys, but I _**really**_ don't need the details. Just, tell us what happened," Shay interrupted. I blushed and looked down as Carlos continued the story.

"His hand was going up to my shoulder when he felt a scar. I asked him what he was talking about and he took his phone to take a picture and showed me this," He turned around and took off his shirt. Shay and James gasped at the mark on Carlos' left shoulder blade. What was on it? A big "E".

"That's Enrique's mark…" Shay trailed off. Carlos turned around and put his shirt back on.

"What am I gonna do?" Carlos asked.

"Ok. First thing you do is notify every member around our area that Enrique has been here. Make sure to tell Taylor, Jason, and Aaron, too. Have some members watch over the house when you and Logan are there and aren't there. Have some members at work with you and Logan, too. Hell, even have some members follow you in their cars when you go places, ok?" Carlos nodded his head.

"Good. Me and James will call the guys and tell them the plan. You and Logan just go home and get dressed like it's a normal day," We nodded our heads and walked out the door to our house. When we got home he headed for the stairs while I went to the kitchen. When he noticed I wasn't following him, he came back down the stairs and came to the kitchen.

"What are you doing? Don't you have to get dressed?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Don't you remember? My boss gave me August off with pay because of the wedding. I told him he didn't have to, but he said he wanted to. Apparently his son is gay so I guess he has a soft spot for me. I don't go back to work until September 7th," I answered him.

"Well, you're coming to work with me then," He said as he grabbed my arm. I pulled my arm from his grasp.

"Carlos, I'm not going to work with you. I'm staying here," I turn back around to the fridge and pull out some eggs.

"No you're not. I want you to come to work with me. That way I can keep an eye on you," I start to protest but he interrupts me.

"Logan, please don't argue with me about this, ok? Enrique could be anywhere. I don't know if he's been watching me. If he has, that means he knows about you. I don't want you to be alone right now. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. You've been taken away from me once and I don't want that to happen again. So, could you please just…agree with me on this one?" He explained. I sighed and nodded my head. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"But, you have to make breakfast for the rest of the week," I told him as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Deal. I love you," He leaned down and kissed me. When we pulled away, he kneeled down and lifted up my shirt. He kissed my stomach and whispered, loud enough for me to hear,

"And I love you too, baby girl. You're gonna be so beautiful. I can't wait to meet you," He kissed my stomach once more before he stood up and kissed me on the cheek.

"She's going to be _**so**_ spoiled by you,"

"I know. She's totally gonna be a Daddy's Girl," He kissed me on the forehead, "Go get dressed. Breakfast will be ready in a while,"

Once me and Carlos ate and got dressed, we went to the studios where the show is recorded. We walk in and head to his office. His office is fucking huge. It has 3 couches, 2 swirly slides, a little bar, and 3 huge windows that view the city. He sat behind his desk and I sat in the seat across from him. He turned on his computer.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink. Want anything?"

"No, thanks. You know where the break room is right?" He asked me.

"Yes, Carlos. If I get lost I'll just call you," I told him as I stood up. I was about to leave the room when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned around and saw Carlos standing behind me.

"Can I get a kiss before you go?" I smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"I'll be right back," I left Carlos' office and walked to the break room. I walked over to the fridge and looked for something to drink. I decided to take a bottle of chocolate milk that has Carlos' name on it. He won't mind. I close the refrigerator door when I feel a hand on my waist. I smile thinking it's Carlos until a voice speaks in my ear,

"Nice ass baby. Is it for me?" I quickly turn around and see a guy with short, dark blonde hair, dark green eyes and tan skin.

"Um. Who are you?" I ask him.

"I'm David. I play Jett Stetson in the show. Now, you wanna go see my place after I finish filming?" He asks as he grips my waist tightly.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm married," I answer as I wiggle my ring finger in front of his face. I try to get out of his grasp, but he holds me tighter.

"She doesn't have to know,"

"Actually, it's a he and I'm pregnant," I tell him as I shove him off of me, "So back off," I start walking toward the doorway until he pulls me back and slams me against the wall.

"That doesn't bother me. And newsflash sweetie, I always get what I want," He starts to kiss my neck. I start to push him off of me before he grabs my wrists.

"Get off of me!"

"Sorry, can't do that, baby,"

"Logan?" I hear Carlos yell down the hall.

"CARLOS!" I scream. The guy jumps off of me as soon as Carlos walks into the room. He runs over to me and holds my face in his hands.

"Are you okay? What happened?" My eyes traveled to David. Carlos followed my gaze and turned around to face him.

"You son of a bitch," He raised his arm to punch David, but I grabbed his arm before he could.

"Carlos, just forget it. Can we just go back to your office please?" I whispered in his ear. He stared at David,

"You're lucky he stopped me. Let's go, Logan," He turned around and grabbed my hand and led me out of the break room. When we got back to his office, he sat on one of the couches and pulled me down so I sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head, "I'm okay. My neck just hurts," I answered as I rubbed the spot David bit. Carlos kissed my cheek and rubbed up and down my sides.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault. Just promise me something,"

"Anything!"

"Come with me the next time I go to the break room?" He laughs a little and nods his head.

"I promise,"

_**Around 6:30 pm:**_

_**At the AT&T Store:**_

_**Shay's POV:**_

"Wait a minute!" I say through my laughs, "You broke your phone, by dropping it because Logan scared the shit out of you?"

"Shut up, Shay! He didn't scare the shit out of me! He just…surprised me, that's all," Carlos answered as we, James, me, Logan, and Carlos, entered the AT&T phone store to get Carlos a new phone.

"I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom," James said before he kissed me and headed off to find a restroom. I was standing next to Logan when he asked me,

"Can you come with me to my first doctor's appointment? Carlos is gonna meet me there, but I just want someone to be there with me when I get there," I nod my head and smile wide.

"Of course! I can't wait to see the baby!"

"I don't know if he's gonna do an ultrasound. It might be too early in my trimester for that, but I'm not sure. Whatever he does, I just want someone there," He told me.

"Don't worry! I'll be there. What time is your appointment?" I ask him.

"Um, it's on Friday at 2 pm. Think you could make it?"

"Sure. I'll just take half a day and have Kelly cover for me," He smiles and hugs me.

"Thanks, Shay," Before I could respond, my phone rang. I took it out of my purse and looked at the screen. I turned to Logan.

"It's Gustavo. I'll be right back," He nods his head and I head out of the phone store and answer my phone,

"Hello?...Yes, Gustavo…You're meeting with Jordin is next Thursday at 3 pm…The private jet will pick you at 10 am on Saturday…Ok…I'll see you tomorrow," I hang up and turn back around to go back in the store. I end up bumping into someone from looking down at my phone.

"I'm so sor-," I look up and I can't believe what I see. Instead of his normal green eyes, they're blue. Instead of his normal blonde hair, it's a dark brown. Instead of his usual plaid shirt or black t-shirt, he's wearing a button up, vest, and a tie. But I still know it's him.

"Wow, uhh. It's good to see you, Shay,"

"Yea…you too, Kendall,"

**Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Don't forget to review! Tomorrow I'm gonna be working on 'His World Goes On'. So hopefully you guys are reading and reviewing that story, too. Hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	9. Our Baby

**Author's Notes: I have no idea when I'm gonna update the Jagan story. I'm feeling lazy about it, but it will be updated. Anyway, enjoy this chapter peeps :)**

_**Shay's POV:**_

"So…" He said trailing off.

"So? That's all you can say!" I yell at him.

"Well what do you want me to say?" He asks me while shrugging his shoulders.

"Gee, Kendall. I don't know. Maybe what you think about the weather, or that new song that came out by Paramore- Oh! I've got one! How about you tell me what the hell you're doing in L.A?" I yell.

"Well I could ask you the same thing," He replied while crossing his arms. He arched his stupid eyebrow and his damn sneaky looking smirk came on his face.

"I'm not the one who escaped from prison 5 years ago!" I shout in his face. He shushes me and pulls me into an alley.

"Look, I didn't know you were gonna be in L.A! I moved to New York when you let me go, then I moved to L.A.,"

"Ugh. Don't remind me of that night. I should've shot your ass," I snap at him.

He sighed and looked me in my eyes, "Shay, don't say that. You and me both know that you don't mean that! If you really wanted to, you would have shot me! I'm sorry for everything!"

"Stop doing that, Kendall!"

"Doing what?" He yelled at me.

"Stop making me lov- _**like**_ you every time I finally get to hating you! It annoys the hell out of me!"

He sighs, "I'm sorry…I guess. Can we at least be friends?" He asked. I look him in the eyes and shake my head,

"You just don't get it do you," I whisper. I turn around to leave and walk back to the store. He grabs my left hand,

"Shay, I-," He stops what he's saying when his hand trails down to my fingers and over my ring. He looks down at my hand and looks back up at me, "Y-you're m-married?"

I turned around to face him and cross my arms, "No, not yet. I'm engaged. James proposed about a year ago," I told him.

"Oh…Well…Congratulations. You two will make a happy couple," He whispered as he bent his head down.

"Yea. Well, I better get going," I turned back around to walk out of the alley. Before I turned the corner, I turned back around to face him.

"Hey, Kendall?" He brought his head up, "Your eyes are way better than those contacts," He smiled and I turned back around heading out of the alley.

_**At Friday's (The Restaurant)**_

After Carlos got his phone replaced, we all decided to go eat out at Friday's. Me and Logan sat on one side of the booth, while James and Carlos sat on the other.

"I don't see why I can't sit next to my Logie," Carlos pouted.

"Because I need to talk to him," I told him simply.

"You can't just talk to him across the table?"

"No, Carlos. This is _**really**_ important,"

"How important?" He asked me.

"Very important," I told him as I turned to Logan.

"Is it _**very very**_ important?" He pestered.

"Yes, Carlos. It's very very important!" I snap at him.

"Is it _**very very very **_impor- AH!," He screamed as I threw a ketchup bottle at him. He ducked and it hit someone at the next table. I mouthed a sorry and got out of the booth and took Logan's hand.

"We'll be right back," I told them. I pulled Logan out of the booth and outside the restaurant.

"So, what did you wanna-,"

"I saw Kendall!"

_**Logan's POV:**_

"…I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you right. Did you say you saw Kendall? Or that you bought a new ladle?" I ask her slowly. She rolled her eyes.

"I said I saw Kendall! As in Kendall Knight!"

"Wait, you mean blonde hair, green eyes, and bushy ass eyebrows Kendall Knight?" I ask her.

"Yea! Well, sort of…Now he's brown hair, blue eyes, and sort of bushy ass eyebrows Kendall Knight,"

"Wow. Just wow,"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Well, there is one other thing,"

"Well, what is it?" She asked me. Instead of speaking, I ran over to the trash can that was placed by the entrance of the restaurant. I leaned over and threw up for the second time that day. I feel Shay's hand on my back, rubbing up and down. When I finished, I stood up, with my hands still on the edge of the trash can.

"Was that the pregnancy or just Kendall?" She asked me.

"A little bit of both," I answer as I nod my head slightly.

"Here," She hands me a mint, "Let's go back inside," We start walking back in the restaurant when she stops me,

"Logan, promise me you _**won't**_ tell Carlos," She told me. I start looking at everything and everywhere that's not her eyes.

"Y-yea. I pr-promi-mise," I stutter.

"Loogaan. Look me in the _**eye**_ and promise me," I turned my head to look her in her gray eyes.

I took a deep breath, "I promise," She smiled and we walked back into the restaurant.

_**The Next Morning**_

I woke up to someone whispering and pecks on my stomach. I looked down and saw my shirt up with Carlos whispering into it.

"You're going to be a beautiful baby. Yes you are. Daddy's gonna spoil you like crazy. Yes he is-,"

"Are you always gonna do that?" He snaps his head up from my stomach and quickly pulls down my shirt. He gets off of the bed and blushes like crazy.

"M-morning, baby. How'd you sleep?" He asked as he nervously smiled.

I giggled, "It's okay, Carlos. You don't have to be embarrassed. In fact, it was kind of cute," I say as I get out of bed. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Really? It's not weird?" He asked as he rubbed his hands up and down my sides.

"No, it's not weird. It just shows that you care about the baby and you can't wait until it gets here,"

"Well, I can't! I can't wait to hold her, to take her to work with me, to take her to the park, to celebrate birthdays with her-,"

"Carlos, how do you know it's a girl?" I interrupt her.

"Because my Mom always told me that if the baby kicks a lot, it's a boy. If it doesn't kick a lot, it's a girl **(I don't know if that's really true. My Mom told me that once)**. Has it kicked a lot?"

"No. It hasn't really kicked much," I told him.

"Then it's gonna be a girl," He said before he leaned down and kissed me. When we pull away, I smirk.

"In that case, I can't wait to see your face when she starts dating," I kiss his cheek and walk into our bathroom. When I close the door, I heard a yell,

"NOOOOOOO!" I crack they door open and see Carlos on his knees shouting to the ceiling. I close the door and laugh. It's funny, this baby isn't even born yet, and it's already bringing a whole lot of happiness to our lives.

_**Carlos' POV:**_

After my little break down from having a daydream of my unborn daughter having her first date, I head downstairs to start me and Logan's breakfast. After 20 minutes, I felt a pair of thin arms wrap around my waist and a head lay against my bare skin.

"You know what I decided?" I asked Logan.

"What?"

"I decided that she won't be able to date until she's 31 years old," I tell him. I hear him laugh and I turn around.

"Sweetie, she's not even _**born**_ yet and you're already setting dating rules?"

"Yep. She won't be dating under my watch,"

"First of all, I think we should wait until she's actually born and starts talking and walking before we make this decision. And second of all, 31 is totally unreasonable," He tells me.

"I think 31 is a _**very**_ reasonable age!" I said. He just laughs and shakes his head. He leaned up and kissed me quickly before he pulled away.

"You're overreacting, Carlos. You're skipping 30 years ahead and I just found out I was pregnant a couple of days ago!"

"You're right, babe. I'm skipping all the good parts! Like watching her take her first steps, speaking her first words, her first day of school! Oh! And I'm skipping the times before that, too!" I wrap my arms around his waist, "Like the first check-up, the first ultra sound, the birth, when you gain more baby weight-," All of a sudden he steps out of my hold, crosses his arms and glares at me.

"What's wrong, baby?" I ask him.

"Gain _**more**_ baby weight? The weight isn't supposed to come one until at least 2 or 3 months after I get pregnant **(I don't know if that's true either. Just an estimate)**. And it's roughly been 2 weeks!"

"So?..." I ask him. His eyes widen.

"SO? You just called me _**FAT**_ Carlos!" My eyes widen after I realized my choice of words.

"Logie. Baby, I didn't me-," He shook his head.

"Noo. Nope. You meant what you said Carlos! And you know what? I hope you felt comfortable last week on the couch, because you're gonna be spending _**a lot**_ of time there!" Before I could respond, he stormed out of the kitchen. I leaned against the counter and ran my hands over my face before I reached for the phone to call Shay to figure out how to undo my mess. I don't know who's gonna have the tougher time during this pregnancy; either Logan…or me.

**Author's Notes: I didn't really know what to put in this chapter. So, I count on you guys to tell me if it's crappy or not. Don't forgot to review!**


	10. So Much

**Author's Notes: Before we start this chapter, I wanna give credit and a HUGE thank you to **Hikari no Kasai **for helping me out with the story yesterday. Thanks for your great ideas : ) Now, on to the story!**

_**Carlos' POV:**_

"_Hello?"_

"Shay? I need your help,"

"_Why? What's wrong?"_

"It's about Logan,"

"_Something happened to Logan?" _She asked.

"Not really…I kind of said something I shouldn't have…"

I hear her sigh, _"What'd you say, Carlos?" _ I can practically see her putting her hand on her hip and rolling her eyes.

"I umm, might have mentioned that he gained some weight," I answer her.

"_What do you mean you 'might have mentioned'? What _**exactly **_did you say to him?"_ I take a deep breath.

"I was telling him things that I couldn't wait for. Like the first check-up, the first ultrasound, the birth and then I said, unintentionally, that I couldn't wait for him to gain more baby weight," I said slowly.

"_WHAT? Why the hell would you call him _**FAT?**_ You know the pregnancy is gonna throw his hormones all out of whack!" _She yelled at me.

"Well, I didn't really know until now! Look, I didn't call for you to yell at me. I'm already doing that to myself. I just need some help on how to get to not be mad at me again,"

She sighed, _"Ok. But, I'm telling you now, Carlos. This is the only time I'm helping you! Next time you just need to watch your mouth," _I nodded even though I know she can't see me, _"Here's what you do,"_

_**Logan's POV:**_

I can't believe he called me fat! That's the worst thing he's ever said to me! Ugh, I'm huge and the baby fat isn't even on yet. I'm gonna look like a giant whale and it's all Carlos' fault. Well, I kinda had a part in this, too. Maybe I did overreact. I mean, Carlos hardly thinks about what he says before he says it. These hormones are crazy.

_Rrrrriiiiinnnnggg_

I look at my phone and read the caller I.D: _'Camille'_ I smile and answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"_Loooggiiieee!"_

I laugh, "Hey, Camille. What's up?"

"_I have some REALLY good news to tell you!"_

"And what would that be?"

"_I GOT AN ACTING JOB!" _She screamed in my ear.

"REALLY? I can't believe it!"

"_Me either! It's for this new show called 'Big Time Rush'. It's about these 4 boys moving to California, after being spotted by a big time record producer, to make a hit album! I play Camille!" _I smile remembering we never told the girl back home about Carlos and James' job. See, Big Time Rush hasn't premiered yet, but it is in about 3 months, _"aannnndd, I have to move to LA!"_

"Really? When do you get here?"

"_Um, my plane should land tomorrow at 2 pm. Think we could meet up at 3 at the café we went to when I came for your wedding? You, Carlos, Shay, and James?"_

"I don't know, Camille…" I tell her, "I have a doctor's appointment and I don't know how long it'll be,"

"_A doctor's appointment? What's wrong? You feeling sick?" _She asked me.

"Well, yea. A little. Just a little nausea that's all," The only people that know about the pregnancy are me, Carlos, James and Shay. Not even me and Carlos' parents know.

"_Well, then you could come a little late! I really want your opinion on my new boyfriend,"_

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?"

"_Well, I was in New York and I met this guy. He's really sweet and has the deepest blue eyes! He moved to LA and I saw him at a park when I was there helping you guys look at houses. Since then, we've started dating. I just really want you guys approval. Please?" _She answered.

I sighed, "Okay, Camille. I'll come as soon as my appointment is over,"

"_Thanks, Logie! You're the best. Well, I have to finish packing. I'll see you tomorrow!" _She hung up. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and lied on my bed. I heard a knock at the door and sat up.

"Come in!" I see Carlos pop his head in. I smile a little,

"You can come all of the way in. I'm not mad at you anymore," He comes in and shuts the door. He walks over and sits on the side of the bed, close to me.

"You're not?"

"Nope. I guess I wasn't really mad at you in the first place. We just have to get used to these hormones,"

"Yea. I was scared that you were really mad at me. I even set up a surprise for you as an apology,"

"Really? A surprise?"

"Yea. But, since you aren't mad at me anymore, I guess I could cancel the surprise," He smirked as he got up to leave the room. I jumped off the bed and grabbed his wrist to stop him from leaving the room. He turned around with the smirk still on his face.

"In that case, I'm extremely mad at you! In fact, I'm _**WAY**_ pass mad! I'm fucking furious!" I joke with him. He laughs and wraps his arms around my waist. He leans down and kisses me.

"Relax. I was gonna give you the surprise anyway. Go wait downstairs while I get dressed," I nodded and he kissed my forehead. As he walked into the bathroom, I left the room and walked downstairs excited for my surprise.

After Carlos got dressed, he led me out to his car…blindfolded.

"Is the blindfold really necessary?" I ask him as he helps me in the car.

"Yes, it is. It's called a _**surprise**_, baby," He answered as I felt him get in the car. I smiled and blushed.

"Aw. What's my baby blushing for?" He asked as he started driving.

"I love it when you do that," I told him.

"Do what? Drive?"

"No. I love it when you call me 'baby'. It makes me feel special. Why do you call me 'baby' anyway?" I tell him as I blush.

"Well, I call you that because you _**are**_my baby. And it's my job to make you feel special, baby," He said. I can basically hear him smiling. That's when I realized something.

"Job! Carlos, you're gonna be late to work!" I tell him.

"No I'm not. I called in earlier. I told them I was sick and I'd be in tomorrow," He told me.

"Oh…ok," I said. He just laughed and continued driving.

After what felt like hours of driving, but was actually just an hour and a half from what Carlos told me, the car stops and I hear Carlos open and close his door. Then, I heard the door on my side open and felt Carlos' hand grab mine. He carefully led me out of the car and closed the door once I was standing. He grabbed my hand and led me to wherever he planned on taking me.

I felt him place a hand on the small of my back and push me ahead. As soon as I walked into wherever he was taking me, an aroma of food flows up my nose. Mmm, it smells like my favorite breakfast from my favorite restaurant. I stop to take in the smell until Carlos' hand on my back keeps pushing me forward.

"Keep going, babe," I start walking again and soon my stomach starts to grumble. I hear Carlos laugh as he guides me around a corner.

"Don't worry, baby girl. You'll get food soon," He said as he wrapped an arm around my waist. All of a sudden, we stop and I hear a door being slid open and I feel the wind blow past me. Carlos pushes me up a little then unties my blindfold. I blink my eyes a couple of times and get a good look at the scenery. My eyes widen and a wide smile appears on my face.

"Carlos…this is…beautiful," I tell him.

"Yes you are," I turn around and see Carlos holding a lily to me. I walk toward him and take the lily. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean up to kiss his lips.

"You are so forgiven," He smiles and wraps his arms around my waist. He leans down and reconnects our lips.

I gladly parted my lips when his tongue licked along my bottom lip. I drop the lily on the table that was behind him. I move my hands to hair to pull him in closer. I moan when I feel his hands travel down to my ass. I pull my lips away from his and gave him another peck on his lips before I moved my hands from his hair to his chest. His eyes fluttered open.

"What's wrong?"

"Your baby girl is very hungry," I answer as I tap his nose with my finger. He smiles,

"Well, breakfast is served," He moved to the side and removed the lid of the silver plate that was placed on the table. On the 2 plates was my favorite breakfast; scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage with jelly on the side. Next to the plates were glasses of orange juice.

"You really went all out, huh?" I asked him. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. One of his hands snuck under my shirt and rested on my stomach.

"My babies deserve the best," He kissed me on the cheek and I leaned into his touch.

"I love you, Carlos,"

"I love you too, Logan. So much,"

**Author's Notes: This chapter was supposed to be a little longer, but I decided to save it for tomorrow's chapter : ) Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review!**


	11. Fainting, Fainting & More Fainting Prt 1

**Author's Notes: Glad you guys enjoyed the 10****th**** chapter. I wanna ask you guys something…What is your favorite chapter of this story so far? And what was your fave chapter of My Bad Boy?**

_**The Next Day (Friday)**_:

_**1 pm:**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

"Okay, Carlos. Enough kisses. I gotta go. Shay's outside waiting for me," I tell Carlos as he places one more kiss on my lips.

"I'm sorry. I just really don't want you to leave," He pouts. I smile and lean up to kiss him.

"We won't be apart for so long. I'll see you at the hospital in an hour, right?" I ask him.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world," He leans down and kisses me once more, before I turn around and leave his office. I walk out to the parking lot and see Shay getting out of her car. Once she closes the door and sees me walking, she puts a hand on her hip and smiles.

"I was just about to come in and get you! What was taking you so long?" She asked as I walked up to her car. I hugged her and walked to the other side of the car and got in the passenger's seat. She got back in the driver's side and turned towards me.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep. Let's go,"

_**Half An Hour Later:**_

Me and Shay got to the doctor's office at 2:00. We walked up to the nurse's desk and told her I had an appointment.

"Dr. Parker will be with you soon. She's with another patient. Just sign here and you can have a seat in the waiting area,"

"Where's Dr. Peters?" I asked her.

"He got called off to an emergency meeting,"

I nodded my head and signed the clipboard she placed in front of me. Me and Shay headed to the waiting area and took a seat on the couch. She reached out and grabbed a magazine on the table in front of us. My knee kept bouncing up and down because of my nerves. Shay sighed and placed a hand on my knee.

"Logan, calm down. Everything's gonna be fine,"

"I know. But, I keep thinking that something's gonna go wrong or something's gonna happen," I tell her.

"Well, it won't. Everything will go smoothly. We just need to get your mind off of it until they call us up," She explains.

"You're right, Shay. So, what do we talk about?"

"You wanna get something to eat after the appointment?"

"Actually, I promised Camille we would meet her at that café we went to before me and Carlos got married,"

"What? Camille's in LA?" She asked as she put down the magazine.

"That's what I forgot to tell you! She called me yesterday. She said she got an acting job on a new show about 4 boys from Minnesota-,"

"She's gonna be on BTR?" I smile and nod my head.

"Yup. She wants me, Carlos, you, and James to meet up with her and her boyfriend and the café," I answer her.

"Boyfriend?" She yelled. The nurse glares at us and places her finger against her lips. Me and Shay mouthed sorry. Shay turned back to me,

"Yep. She said he's really sweet and has the deepest blue eyes. She met him when she went to New York. Then he moved to LA and she ran into him at a park when she was helping us look for a house. They've been dating since then. She said she really wants our opinion on him,"

"Hmm, did she say a name?" She asked me.

"Now that I think about it, she didn't tell me his name,"

"Oh. Blue eyes? Lived in NY then moved to LA?" She starts to laugh a little, "I must be crazy. He wouldn't do that," I give her a confused look.

"What are you talking about, Shay?" I asked her. She was about to answer, but a young, blonde nurse came in and called my name.

"Logan Garcia?" She called out. Me and Shay stood up and followed her to a room down the hall. She led us in and I sat on the bed. I was about to ask her if I was gonna have an ultrasound, but my question was answered when I saw her push in the screen for the ultrasound. I looked at Shay and we both smiled. That's when I realized something.

"Excuse me?" The nurse turned around and smiled at me.

"Yes?"

"You're not gonna ask why I'm in the bed and not her?" I ask as I point at Shay.

The nurse blushed, "Well, I already read your file. And it's not the first time I've seen a guy in this chair,"

"Seriously? I thought male pregnancy was pretty rare," Shay asked.

"It is. My younger brother was pregnant, but he lost the baby," She said as she looked down.

"Oh. I'm so sorry," I tell her.

"It's okay. You don't have to be scared. It was his choice to do what he did. I can tell your baby is gonna be healthy," She told me as she closed the file she was looking at and headed to the door. Before she walked out, she turned around.

"Dr. Parker will be with you in a couple of minutes," She walked out and closed a door. I look down and put my hand on my stomach. Shay sees my hand and takes it off of my stomach.

"Loges, don't worry about it. Your baby will be beautiful and healthy and we'll meet the beautiful and healthy baby in a couple of months," She told me.

"Thanks, Shay. What would I do without you?" I tell her as I smile at her.

"Go crazy. The same way I'd be without you,"

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you_

_Off in the night_

_While you live it up I'm off to sleep_

_Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat_

I pull my phone out of my pocket and click the answer button.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, baby. What room are you and Shay in? Me and James just got here," _Carlos asked.

"Um. Hold on," I turned to Shay, "What room are we in?" She goes to the door, opens it and goes out in the hallway. She comes back in.

"Room 104,"

"We're in room 104," I repeat to Carlos.

"_Ok. I'll be right there. I love you,"_

I smile, "I love you, too," He hangs up and I place my phone back in my pocket, "I have the best husband in the world!"

"For now. When October 3rd comes, I'll have the best husband in the world," Shay said as she smirked.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Shay. Whateeeeever you say," I tell her. She rolls her eyes and the door opens. James and Carlos walk in.

"Hello, best husband in the world!" I say to Carlos as I hold my arms out to him. He walks toward me and kisses my lips.

"Hello, best fiancée and soon to be husband in the world," Shay says as she leans up and kisses James. When she pulls away, James and Carlos look at each other with confused looks.

"What did you do?" They ask simultaneously. Me and Shay just smile and laugh.

"We didn't do anything. We're just saying we love you guys! Is that so surprising?" I reply.

"Okay. We're sorry we doubted you guys," James said as he leaned down to kiss Shay and Carlos leans down to kiss me. As soon as we pull apart the door opens and a slim, black woman with short cut hair walks into the room. She closed the file she was looking down at and placed it on the counter. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Garcia. I'm Dr. Margaret Parker. I'm filling in for Dr. Peters today. I'm pretty sure you noticed that we're going to be doing an ultrasound today. So, could you please pull up your shirt," I nervously pulled up my shirt and watched as she put on her gloves. She pulled the transducer off of the ultrasound machine and dipped it in a gel jar.

"It might be a little cold, so don't worry about that," She told me. I just nodded my head. I felt a hand sneak into mine. I look to my right side and see Carlos smiling. I intertwine our fingers and he squeezed my hand. I gasped when I felt the gel hit my stomach. The monitor turned on and I saw this whole area of gray. Then Dr. Parkers pointed at the screen with her hand that wasn't busy.

"This right here is the baby's head. And here is the…oh!" Me and Carlos start to look between her and the screen.

"What 'oh!'?" James and Carlos asked.

"Which one is the husband?" She asked. Carlos raised his hand and she smiled.

"Well, it looks like you won't be having just one baby…but twins!"

"TWINS?" Me, James, and Shay yelled out. And Carlos…Carlos just fainted. I thought one baby with hormones was gonna be tough. How the hell am I gonna handle twins?

**Author's Notes: Once again, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I'm just gonna split this chapter and the next one into two. Don't forget to review!**


	12. Fainting, Fainting & More Fainting Pt2

**Author's Notes: Okay. So, I'm EXTREMELY excited because I got my high school acceptance letters and I got into all of the high schools I applied to. Plus, I got a scholarship to one of the schools! *happy dance* Anyway, on to the story! Before we start, I realized I never listed the songs I used. In order, I used: The Motto by Drake, Best I Ever Had by Drake, and Use Somebody by Kings of Leon.**

_**Logan's POV:**_

"Did you just say…twins?" I asked the doctor. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, I did. See?" She pointed her gloved finger at the screen, "Here is one head, and here's the other,"

"Can you tell the gender?" Shay asked her.

"Well, I can tell that one of them is a girl," The doctor answered.

"One of them? So the other one is a boy?" James asked.

"Not necessarily. It might be a girl. But, I can't tell from the position the baby is in," I smile.

"You hear that, Carlos? One of them is a baby girl after all," I look to my right expecting to see Carlos. Instead, I see the wall. Then, I look down and see Carlos on the floor.

"Carlos!" I yell. Shay runs over to Carlos and kneels to the ground. She shakes him a little.

"'Los? Wake up, dude!"

"Is he going to be okay?" James asks the Dr. Parker.

"He should be fine. It's completely normal for fathers-to-be to react like that. And it's even more shocking since he's having twins," She explained, "Do you want to hear the baby's heartbeat?"

"Uh, sure. But, can I get him up first?" I asked her. She smiled and laughed lightly.

"Sure," All of a sudden we heard a loud slap. We turned our heads to Shay and a now conscious Carlos. He had his hand pressed to his cheek.

"Thanks, Shay. But, OW!" Shay smiles and stands up.

"Anything for you, cousin. Now stand up and look at your baby! I mean babies," She tells him. With the help of James and Shay, he stands up and takes a good look at the monitor. He smiles and turns to me.

"Those are our babies…our _**twin**_ babies!" He whispers to me. I nod my head and smile.

"Our babies," He leans forward and gives me a little kiss on the lips.

"Aw. Sweet moment. Now let's hear the heartbeat," Shay said. Dr. Parker reached over to the monitor and clicked a button. After moving the transducer around my stomach, we hear this fast, heavy beat.

"That's their heartbeat," She said.

"Why does it sound like one?" Carlos asked.

Before the doctor could answer, I answered for her "Because twins do most things as one. That's why the beat is heavier than normal, because their beats have the same rhythm," She smiles at me. **(I don't know if that's actually true. I just thought of it.)**

"Correct, Mr. Garcia. Are you studying to be a doctor?"

"I'm a paid intern at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center,"

She smirks and nods her head, "That's a good hospital. Now, before you leave, I want to give you a list of 'Do's and Don'ts' during your pregnancy,"

Before she turned off the monitor, she took a picture from a printer that was below it. She placed the transducer next to the monitor and gave me some tissue. I wiped the gel off of my stomach and stood up to toss it in the trash. Dr. Parker took off her gloves and picked up the file she had earlier. She took out some paper and handed one to all of us.

"Those are copies of what to eat and not to eat. You four hang out together a lot, right?" We nod our heads, "I want you three to make sure he stays away from certain foods and drinks, especially sushi, large fish, alcohol, soda, and of course coffee," I dropped my paper and my eyes widened.

"Nn-no coffee?" I stuttered.

She gave me a sad smile, "I'm sorry. Caffeine isn't very healthy during pregnancy. I advise you to stay away from any beverage that does have caffeine," I felt Carlos wrap his arm around my waist.

"It's okay, Logie. It's only for a couple of months,"

"9 months, Carlos. 9 months," I tell him. Dr. Parker stands up.

"That's another thing I want to discuss with you two," She said as she looked at me and Carlos.

"Um, me and Shay will be in the waiting room," James said as he took Shay's hand and led her to the door. Before she left, she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be nervous, Loges. It's gonna be fine," She whispered.

"How did you-,"

"I can read faces. See you in a bit," She interrupted. She squeezed my shoulder and left the room.

_**Shay's POV:**_

After we left the room, me and James headed to the waiting room and sat on the couch me and Logan were sitting on about half an hour ago. I placed my head on James' chest and he threw his arms around my shoulders.

"I still can't believe Logan is pregnant," He whispered.

"Me either, Jamie. It's like everything's changing since high school,"

He laughs, "I remember the first day Logan came to school,"

"Oh yeah. And the way he was practically drooling over Carlos," We both laugh.

"Remember when they told us they were engaged?" I smiled wide.

"Logan wouldn't stop smiling! I remember the night they came back, Logan called me at 3 am asking me if he was really engaged and if it was just a dream!" We start laughing so loud that a nurse came in and told us to quiet down.

"We've been through some crazy times," He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Yea. And it's gonna get crazier, especially with twins,"

"I know. I can't wait. It could be practice for us when we have kids," I move my head from his chest and look him in the eyes.

"You mean that, James? You really wanna have kids?" I ask him.

"Of course, Shay," He puts his hand on my cheek. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and having kids is a part of that, but it's up to you since you're the one who has to give birth and all," I giggle and kiss him.

"Of course I wanna have kids with you, James. Why wouldn't I want to?" I ask him.

"Well, after that whole kissing thing in high school, I'm surprised you said yes when I proposed," He answered.

"James, what happened in high school is exactly that. High School. That was 5 years ago, James. If I forgave you, why can't you forgive yourself?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I just can't get over the fact that I hurt you. I wish I could take that back," I lean forward and kiss his cheek.

"It's in the past, James. And as long as you promise me that it won't _**ever**_ happen again, we'll be perfectly fine," He looks me in the eyes.

"I promise, Shay. I won't _**ever**_ hurt you again," I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. He leans forward and kisses me. Our lips move in perfect sync together.

"Ugh. No making out in the waiting room, Shay!" We pull apart and see Carlos carrying a knocked out Logan. I get off the couch and run over to him.

"What happened?"

"He passed out when Dr. Parker said he was gonna give birth in 6 months instead of 9 and he can't have any kind of coffee including decaf," Carlos explained.

"Aw. Poor Logie," James said as he threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Yea. It's gonna be hell for him since we're about to go to a café. Oh well. C'mon let's go see Camille and her new boyfriend,"

_**At The Café**_

On the way to the café, Logan woke up. Then he started whining and making up excuses for not going to the café.

"Logan, you're just gonna have to suck it up. You don't have to order coffee. They have smoothies and juice," I told him as we all walked into the café.

"Shay, a café is made for people to drink _**coffee**_ it just won't feel the same," Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan's waist.

"Don't worry about it, babe. It's only for 6 months," Logan broke away from his hold and turned around. He pointed his finger at Carlos.

"You don't get to say _**anything**_. You're not the one that has to give up coffee, carry these babies for 6 months, and deal with the hormones," He turned back around and starting walking toward an open table in the back.

"He's not the only who has to deal with his raging hormones," Carlos whispered under his breath. Logan turned around, crossed his arms and smirked at Carlos.

"Two words, Carlos. The. Couch," He turned back around and sat at the table. I shook my head as James laughed and Carlos' mouth dropped. Me and Logan sat on one side while James and Carlos sat at the heads of the table, leaving two open seat on the other side of the table.

"I'm gonna go order. What do you guys want?" I ask them as I stand up with my bag on my shoulder.

"I might as well have nothing since I can't have coffee," Logan whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Two Banana strawberries and 2 fries coming up. Anything else?"

"Um, I'll take the same," Carlos said.

"Instead of strawberry banana, can you get me a blueberry blast?" James asked. I nodded my head and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be right back,"

_**Logan's POV:**_

After Shay went to go put in the order, someone called my name. My head turned to the door and I saw Camille. She ran over to the table and hugged me.

"It's so good to see you guys!" She said as she let go of me to hug Carlos and James.

"It's good to see you, too!" Carlos said.

"Where's Shay?" Camille said as she took a seat across from me.

"She's putting in our order. So, where's this mystery guy Logan told me about?" Carlos asked.

"He's coming- Oh! There he is now!" She answered as she pointed to a brunette guy with blue eyes walking toward our table. He's tall, muscled arms, and a bit of tanned skin. He came over and took a seat next to Camille and kissed her cheek.

"Guys, this is Kevin. Kevin, this is Carlos and that's his husband Logan. That's James and his fiancée Shay is ordering food, so she'll be a minute," She said as she pointed at each of us. He smiled and waved.

"Hey,"

"So, how long have you guys been dating?" James asked.

"Almost 3 months," Camille answered. Kevin smiled and leaned over to kiss her.

"When are you going house searching?" I asked her.

"Well, actually I-,"

"Okay. I have all of you guy's orders," Shay interrupted as she set the tray down on the table. Camille stood up,

"Shay!" Shay brought her head up from her phone and smiled.

"Cammy!" They hugged each other. When they pulled away Camille grabbed Shay's left hand.

"Wow. That ring keeps looking bigger and bigger," Shay smiled and laughed.

"Thank you, Cammy. I'm still surprised James picked this out," She said as they sat back down.

"Hey!" James yelled, "I have amazing taste!"

"Sure, James. Remind me to tell the jeweler thank you," We all laughed as James pouted and crossed his arms. Shay turned and looked at Kevin. Her eyes widened a little. Then, she stuck her hand out towards him.

"Hi. I'm Shay, James' fiancée and Carlos' cousin," She said as they shook hands.

"Hey. I'm Kevin, Camille's boyfriend,"

"Guys, there's something me and Kevin have to tell you," Camille said as she looked at Kevin. He nodded his head and turned towards Camille…even though his eyes were on Shay.

"What's up, Camille?" I asked her before I took a sip of my smoothie.

"Well…I don't know how to say this," I looked to the side and saw Shay texting.

"I guess I'll just have to say this," I felt my phone vibrate and I took it out of my pocket.

"I'm pregnant," She said as I read the message Shay sent me. Me and Shay spit out the smoothie we were drinking while James and Carlos almost choked on their fries. Shay pointed at Kevin.

"B-by him?" She asked. Camille nodded her head. Me and Shay turned to look at each other before we fell out of our chairs from fainting. We fainted for different reasons. Hers: Because Camille is pregnant by Kevin. Mine: Because Kevin is Kendall.

**Author's Notes: Sorry for not posting yesterday. I was out celebrating. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	13. Tell The Parents Part 1

**Author's Notes: I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I know it was a lot of fainting =P Here's the 12****th**** chapter. Enjoy guys :)**

_**Logan's POV:**_

When I woke up, I saw Shay lying next to me. I blink my eyes a couple of times and slowly sit up. I groan from the heavy pounding of my headache. I looked at Shay and gently shook her. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh, God. What happened? My head feels like shit," She groaned. She sat up and we looked around the room. Instead of being in the coffee shop, we were at Shay's house in her and James's room.

"I think we passed out in the coffee shop, but I don't remember why," I tell her.

"I remember. Camille told us she was pregnant by 'Kevin'" She replied while putting air quotes around Kevin. I slowly nod my head.

"Oh yeah," Then I shoot off the bed and head into their bathroom. I kneel over the toilet and well…you know what happens.

I feel a hand on my back, rubbing up and down. When I finally stopped, I flushed the toilet and pulled myself up. I lean against the sink and open the cabinet behind the mirror. I take out the mouthwash and gargle the taste of vomit out of my mouth. I put the mouthwash back in the cabinet and turn around to see Shay leaning against the doorway rubbing her head.

I turn back around and open the cabinet again. I take out an aspirin bottle and close the cabinet. I turn around and toss the bottle to Shay. She catches it easily and pours two pills out of the bottle and closes it back up. She throws it back on the bed and swallows the pills.

"Let's go downstairs and see what the guys are doing," She says as she heads out of the bathroom.

We head out of her and James's room and downstairs to the kitchen, where the guys spend most of their time. We see them with their heads in the fridge probably finding something to eat. I cough and they pull their heads out, both of them having ice pops in their mouths. Carlos smiles around the ice pop in his mouth and walks over to me. He takes the ice pop out of his mouth and kisses me on the forehead. James does the same with Shay.

"We were just about to check up on you guys," Carlos says.

"Mhm. Before or after you guys raided my fridge?" Shay asked.

"Hey, it's my fridge, too!" James replied. Shay put her hand on her hip.

"So you wanna do the grocery shopping next time?" She asked him.

"Uh, never mind. It's your fridge, babe," I shake my head and lean up to kiss Carlos on the cheek.

"I'm hungry, Car," I say as I lean my head on his chest.

"Want some of my ice pop?" He asked as he held the cherry ice pop in front of me. I shook my head.

"No. I want…ice cream and pickles!" I say as with a smile.

"Okay. I'll get you some- What? Did you say _**ice cream and pickles**_?" He asked with a confused expression. Shay walked over to the fridge and pulled out the vanilla ice cream and pickles.

"Carlos, don't be surprised. You remember when our cousin Amber got pregnant? She ate the _**weirdest **_things: ice cream and pickles, mac & cheese with syrup, cereal and hot sauce, oh! And strawberries with peanut butter!" Shay explained as she passed me the ice cream and pickles with a spoon. I lick my lips and take a seat as the table. Carlos slowly nodded his head.

"I remember that!" He shudders. "That was just disgusting," I point my pickle at him.

"Hey! Don't knock it til you try it!" I dip the pickle in ice cream and bite it. I close my eyes and smile.

"Mm. This isn't that bad," I open my eyes and see Shay eating a pickle with a little ice cream on it. I smile and hold on my pickle for Shay to bump it with hers. She smiles and bumps her pickle with mine. James and Carlos's eyes widen.

"Oh my God. Shay, are you…?" James trails off.

"Don't worry. My period's on this week, so I can't be pregnant,"

"That's why you've been so bitchy lately," Carlos says. Shay puts down her pickle and glares at Carlos.

"You better run, Garcia,"

"Which one?" Carlos jokes. He starts laughing before Shay chases after him. They run out of the kitchen so it's just me and James.

"Logan, can I ask you a question?"

I nod my head, "Sure, James. What's up?" He slides in the chair across from me.

"I wanna do something special for Shay, but I don't know what to do. Got any ideas?"

"Well, do something she likes. She loves music! Take her to a concert,"

"I wanna do something a little more…romantic,"

"Hmm. I got it! How about you-,"

"AAAHHH!" I'm cut off by a loud scream. Me and James look at each other and ran off to the scream. We ended upstairs in Shay and James's attic. Carlos was hiding behind a box and Shay was laughing her ass off.

"What happened, sweetie?" I ask Carlos as he hugs me tight.

"I-I saw a-a-,"

"The little baby saw a grasshopper in the window. It was on the outside!" Shay managed to say through her laughs.

"Aw. It's ok, Car. It's just a bug. It's not gonna hurt you, babe," I say as I laugh a little.

"You should've seen that thing, Logie! It was fucking huge!" Carlos screamed as he pointed to the window.

"Fine. Let's go back downstairs and get away from the big bad monster," I say as Carlos grips my hand tight. I drag him back downstairs in into the kitchen…with Shay still laughing.

"Wow. Who would've thought Carlos Garcia, big bad gang leader, would be scared of a grasshopper…A GRASSHOPPER!"

"Shut up, Shay! At least I'm not scared of clowns!" Carlos retorts. She stops laughing and points at Carlos.

"Hey! Those things are scary as hell!" All of a sudden my phone rings.

Saved by the bell. I answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"_Logan Phillip Mitchel! Don't you dare go this long without talking to your mother!" _I smile and laugh.

"Hi, Mom,"

"_Hi, son. Soo, how was the honeymoon?" _She asked me.

"It was…amazing. Just, amazing," I tell her.

"_Good, dear. Anything exciting happen?"_

"Uh, nope. Nothing exciting at all,"

"_Well, I have some news to tell you!"_

"Like what?" I ask her.

"_Me and your father are in LA!"_ I spit out the ice cream I put in my mouth.

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

"_Me and your Dad are in LA for a vacation. We figured we should come there so we could see the newly married couple!"_

"When are you guys coming?" I ask her.

"_We're already here! We just checked into our hotel and we're unpacking right now. You wanna speak to your father?"_

"Um. I'll speak to him later. I have to go,"

"_Oh, well. Okay. We'll stop by the house in a little bit! I can't wait to see you and Carlos! Love you!" _

"Love you too, Mom. I'll see you later," I hang up the phone and all eyes are on me.

"What do you mean see her later? She's in Minnesota," Carlos said. I start shaking my head.

"Her and my Dad are in LA right now. She said they're at the hotel unpacking and that they're gonna stop by the house later. Carlos! I don't wanna tell them about the babies right now," I tell him.

"So, just don't tell them," James said while he shrugged.

Me and Carlos both shake our heads, "Logan's horrible at keeping secrets from his parents. He tells them everything that goes on about him. All they have to do is ask what's wrong and he'll say he's pregnant,"

"So, maybe you _**should**_ tell them. They are your parents, Loges. They're bound to know at some point. Why not now?" Shay suggested as she leaned back against James's chest when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yea. Shay's right, baby. Why don't we just tell them today?" Carlos asked as he wrapped his arms around me, the same way James did to Shay. He slid his hand under my shirt and rubbed my stomach.

"I don't know…I guess I'm just scared that they won't approve,"

"Why wouldn't they? They were fine with you when you told them you were gay, they were fine when you told them about Carlos, and they were ecstatic when you two got engaged and married. I think they'd love to hear about the pregnancy," James explained.

"I'm not worried about my Mom. It's just my Dad I'm worried about. He's just really overprotective,"

"So? I think he'll be excited! We're finally becoming a full family. Don't you think he'd be happy for us?" Carlos asked in my ear.

I slowly nod my head, "Ok…okay. I'll tell them when they get to the house," Carlos kisses my cheek.

"Good. I'm telling you, everything will be fine,"

_**At the Garcia Residence:**_

_**7 pm:**_

I was cooking dinner with Carlos when the doorbell rang. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"They're here," I told him. He smirked and kissed me.

"It'll be fine, baby. Trust me," We walk out of the kitchen and to the door. I take a deep breath and opened the door.

"Logie!" My Mom and Dad yelled. They came in and hugged me. When they pulled apart, they gave Carlos a hug, too…Well, my Mom did. My Dad just gave him a handshake. Carlos closed the door and we walked into the kitchen.

"Mm. Smells good, son," My Dad said as he sniffed the food over the pan.

"It was Carlos' idea to make your favorite dish; lasagna with crushed sausage," I tell them. My Mom smiles and turns to Carlos.

"Well, that was very courteous of you, Carlos. Thank you,"

"No problem, Mrs. Mitchel,"

"I told you, Carlos. Call me Joanna," She said. Carlos just smiled and nodded his head.

"How about you guys go sit down in the living room? Me and Carlos will finish cooking and tell you guys when dinner's ready," I told my parents.

"It's ok, sweetie. We'll be glad to help! Right, John?" My Mom said. She turned around expecting to see my Dad behind her. Instead, we just heard the TV in the living room turn on. I put my hands on my Mom's shoulders and lead her out of the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Mom. Just sit back and relax. It's my turn to serve you," I told her. She laughed.

"Okay, okay. Just call me if you need anything,"

"Alright, Mom," She takes a seat on the couch and I head back to the kitchen and see Carlos cutting the peppers.

"So, we'll tell them after dinner right?" He asked me.

"Yep. After dinner," He put the knife down and took my hands in his.

"Don't worry about this, baby. There's nothing to be nervous about. You're parents are gonna be ecstatic! I can tell," He kisses me.

"You're right. There's nothing to be nervous about. Nothing at all,"

_**After Dinner**_

After we had dinner, we stayed in the dining room. My Mom and Dad sat at the table while me and Carlos stood up facing them. I took a deep breath.

"Mom, Dad. Me and Carlos have something to tell you…"

"What's wrong, Logan? Did something happen?" My Dad asked me.

"Well…yeah. Something…big," Carlos said.

"What happened?" My Mom asked.

"Well, for the last couple of weeks I've been throwing up, eating a lot, my mood's been changing-,"

"Goodness, Logan. You make it sound like you're pregnant!" My Mom said. Her and my Dad started laughing, but when they saw me and Carlos weren't they stopped.

"Logan…a-are y-you…pregnant? My Dad asked. I turned to Carlos and we smiled. I pulled a small picture out of my pocket and handed it to my Mom.

"Logan…this is a sonogram,"

"Look at the bottom," Carlos said. My parents' eyes traveled to the bottom of the picture and widened.

"Mom, Dad…I'm pregnant…with twins"

**Author's Notes: Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I got busy. I started it yesterday and finished it today. Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review!**


	14. Tell The Parents Part 2

**Author's Notes: Enjoy this chapter guys :)**

_**Logan's POV:**_

"Did you say you're…pregnant? As in bearing children?" My Mom asked slowly.

"Yes, Mom. I went to the doctor _**today**_ and had an ultrasound," I tell her.

"The doctor said one of the babies is a girl," Carlos added. My Dad took off his glasses and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Are you telling me that he," He pointed to Carlos. "got you," He pointed to me. "pregnant?" He pointed to my stomach. I nodded my head.

"Are you guys…okay with this?" Carlos asked them. My Mom's face broke into a smile. A tear ran down her cheek as she got up and hugged me and Carlos.

"Of course I'm okay with this! My baby boy is pregnant! And with twins!" She pulls back and kisses both of our cheeks. I turn to my Dad.

"What about you, Dad?" I ask him. He slowly stands up and points to Carlos.

"You got my baby boy pregnant," He said slowly. I turn to Carlos and whisper,

"Run, Carlos, run!" Carlos takes off and my Dad runs off right behind him. Me and my Mom just watch them run off.

"You think Dad will ever be okay with this?" I ask my Mom as I look down at my stomach. My Mom places her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about him, sweetie. He'll come around soon. It's just a surprise. Our little boy isn't little anymore!"

"Mooooom! Stop with the baby boy stuff!" I groan.

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop," She said while laughing. She stopped laughing when Carlos ran through the kitchen and hid behind me. My Dad came in right behind him, but my Mom stepped in front of him and held her hand on his chest.

"Honey, calm down. Why would you feel the need to attack our _**son-in-law**_?" She asked him.

"Because he got my baby boy pregnant!" My Dad answered while taking in deep breaths. I don't think he's ran this much since college.

"Would you stop saying that?" I yell. He stops glaring at Carlos and stares at me, "Dad, I know that you're protective over me and I appreciate it, but I'm not a baby anymore! I'm 23 years old and married. I don't need you to be so over protective. My husband can do that just fine. We just wanna know how you feel about the babies. And to be honest, I don't care what your reaction is because me and Carlos are keeping these babies no matter what," I explain.

"Son," He takes a deep breath and takes off his glasses. "I know you're not a baby or a little kid, but you'll always be to me. I'm sorry, Carlos. I guess I just lost it. It's just…I guess I just don't want you to grow up is all," He said.

"It's not like you can keep me from growing up, Dad,"

"I know, but you two will feel the same way when the babies come. One minute you're changing their diapers and the next minute you're walking them down the aisle,"

"That won't be happening," Carlos said, "because our daughter won't be able to date until she's 50," I turn around.

"What happened to 31?" I ask him.

"I decided that's still too early. Fifty is the perfect age!" He smiles and my parents laugh.

"It won't exactly work like that, Carlos. Eventually, she'll grow up and realize she wants to date. If you don't let her, she'll sneak out and date them. The best age is 15," My Mom told him. He shook his head.

"Too young. And she won't sneak out of my watch,"

"What age did Shay start dating?" I ask him.

"Uhh, 14 or 15," He tells me.

"Then that's the age our kids will start dating. End of discussion," I say as me and my Mom start picking up the dishes.

"But-,"

"Nope,"

"I-,"

"Nuh-uh,"

"But-," I turn back around to face him.

"Do you wanna sleep on the couch tonight?" He shook his head.

"Then the conversation is over," My Dad laughs and pats him on the back.

"Trust me, son. It's best to just let them have the last word," Carlos just nods his head and him and my Dad go to the living room, while me and my Mom finish the dishes.

After the dishes were done, my Mom and I joined my Dad and Carlos in the living room. Carlos threw an arm around my shoulders when I sat down.

"Have you two thought about baby names?" My Dad asked us.

"No, not really. It never even crossed our minds," Carlos answered.

"You should start now. By the time you know it, the babies will be here already," My Mom said.

"If it's two girls, how about Suzy and Lucy?" My Dad suggested.

"Um, not really. What about something more…modern?" Carlos said.

"If it's a boy and a girl, what about Luke and Lucia?" My Mom suggested. I looked at Carlos and we both sort of shook our heads.

"Maybe for middle names. What about Alana and Arianna for two girls?" Carlos asked. Me and my parents nodded our heads.

"Alana Lucy and Arianna Suzy Garcia. I like those," I told Carlos. I smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"What if it's a boy and a girl?" My Dad asked.

"Mm. What about Alana Lucy and Arlo Drake Garcia?" I suggested. They all smiled and nodded their heads.

"How'd you come up with Arlo?" Carlos asked me. I shrugged.

"I just thought of your name and dropped the 'C' and the 's',"

"Well, it's genius," He leaned down and kissed me. We heard a camera snap and we turned towards my Mom, who was holding her camera.

"Aw! That's so sweet! This is going as my wallpaper," She said stuffing her camera back in her purse. I bring my hands to my head,

"Mooooom," I groan.

My parents left the house around 10 pm. As soon as they left, me and Carlos went upstairs to get ready for bed. After we changed our clothes, we got in our bed with my head on his chest.

"Wait, I forgot to do something," Carlos said as he started to sit up. He turned on the lamp next to our bed and crawled down to the bottom on our bed. He threw his leg over me so he was straddling me.

"What are you doing, Carlos?" I asked him as he pulled my shirt up.

He smiled, "Kissing the babies goodnight," He leaned down and kissed my stomach, "Goodnight, babies. Daddy loves you," He leans down to kiss my stomach again, "Ow!" His head shot up from my stomach. I started laughing knowing what happened.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked him.

"One of the babies kicked me. God. They kick hard. One of them has to be soccer players," He answered as he crawled back to the head of the bed. I laid my head back on his chest and pulled my shirt down.

"I'm sure they didn't mean it. They love their Daddy as much as I do," I tell him.

"I love you, too, babe," I smile and lean my head up to kiss his cheek before I laid my head back down on his chest and fell asleep.

_**Around 3 am**_

My eyes shoot open when I hear something crash downstairs. I shake Carlos.

"Carlos…wake up. I think I hear something downstairs,"

"Mhmm. Flmmahgm," He mumbled back. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. I walked out of our room and to the stairs. I didn't go down, but I looked over the railing and saw a shadow. My eyes widened and I ran back to me and Carlos' room, quietly shutting the door. I ran over to Carlos and shook him harder.

"Carlos! Wake up now! Someone's downstairs!" I whisper-yell at him. His eyes flutter open and he sits up slowly.

"What's wrong?" He asked sleepily. I sighed.

"I saw someone downstairs. I think someone broke in," I tell him. His eyes go wide and he hops out of bed and runs into our closet. He comes out with a gun. Then _**my**_ eyes go wide.

"Carlos! I thought you got rid of that?" I whisper-yell at him.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, but I had to keep it in case of emergency's like this. I want you to stay here, lock the door, and don't come out unless _**I**_ come and get you. Okay?"

I nod my head, "Okay," He walks over to me and kisses me.

"I'll be right back okay?"

I nod my head and leaned up to kiss him one last time before he left the room. I quickly locked the door and ran back to the bed. I sat back against the headboard and pulled the sheets around me. I placed a hand on my stomach when I felt the babies kick.

"Don't worry, babies. Daddy's gonna take care of it,"

After 10 minutes of waiting, I heard a knock on the door. My hand quickly shot under the bed and grabbed the bat we kept there.

"Logan! It's me, baby. Let me in," I dropped the bat and ran over to the door. I unlocked it and quickly opened it. Carlos can in and closed it. He put his gun on our bed and ran into our closet. He came out with a t-shirt and two jackets. He passed one to me.

"Put this on and a pair of sneakers," He told me as he slipped on his shirt.

"What? Why?" I asked him.

" Look, I'll explain later, baby, okay? Just put those clothes on," He responded. Instead of asking more questions, I slipped on a pair of sneakers and the jacket Carlos tossed to me. He threw on his shirt, jacket and sneakers and put his gun behind him in his sweats.

"C'mon. We gotta go," He told me before he pulled out his car keys from a drawer.

He ran to the door and grabbed my hand. He led us out of the room and downstairs. I turned my head and saw glass on our floor. Carlos kept leading us out the door and to our car where I saw Shay and James waiting. Carlos threw the keys to James and he unlocked the car. He hopped in the driver's side while Shay was in the passenger's side and me and Carlos took the back.

As soon as me and Carlos got in the car, he slid me so close to him that I was practically in his lap.

"Carlos, what's going on? What happened?"

"Someone _**did**_ break in the house, babe. That's why we're going to a safe house I have in another town," He told me. This brings me back to the time he first told me about the gang and those two guys broke in his house, "Shay, call Taylor and tell him to meet us at the safe house in the next town over and to call the rest of the gang," She nodded her head and pulled out her cell phone.

"Taylor…Yea, whatever. Listen, you need to meet us at the safe house in the next town over…Why? Because Enrique broke into Carlos and Logan's house…"

**Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review! Oh, and thanks again to **_Hikari no Kasai _**for the baby names!**


	15. You're On My Heart Just Like A Tattoo

**Author's Notes: Sorry for not updating faster. I've been working on one-shots, my Jagan story, and school's been keeping me busy. Just a reminder, I'm not the smartest person when it comes to medical or pregnancy stuff, so if something isn't true or isn't right, don't get mad at me. Just tell me my mistake and I'll remember it for the next story I write. Anyway, enjoy the story :)**

_**Logan's POV:**_

I tensed up when I heard Shay tell Taylor what happened.

"Don't worry about it, Logan. Everything will be fine," Carlos whispered in my ear. He lifted my head to look him in the eyes.

"You trust me right?" I nodded my head.

"Of course,"

"Then why are you so tense? You know I'll protect you,"

"I know. I just can't help it. After seeing what he did to you a couple of days ago…I'm just scared," I tell him. He holds me closer and eventually pulls me into his lap. My head rests on his shoulder and his jaw rests against my forehead.

"Don't worry about it, Logie. I won't let him get to you or the babies," He whispered to me as he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

After 20 more minutes of driving, James pulled up to a _**big**_ house, almost like a mansion, and we all got out of the car. Carlos wrapped an arm around my shoulders and drew me close to him.

"Geez, Carlos. If you want him so close to you, why don't you carry him?" Shay joked as we walked up the walkway to the door. Carlos stopped walking and smiled.

"You know what, that's not a bad idea," The next thing I know, I'm lifted off the ground and into a pair of strong arms. I turn my head to see Carlos smirking.

"Really? You couldn't let me walk?" I asked him as he started walking again.

"Nope. I never want you to leave my sight. Plus, it's cold and your body is freezing, So I'm using my body heat to warm you up," He answered. Normally, I'd argue with him until he puts me down, but I'm just so tired that I don't give a fuck if he carries me. I sigh, wrap my arms around his neck and lay my head down on his shoulder. When we're finally in front of the door, it was a hell of a long walkway, Shay turns around to Carlos.

"Where's your key?" She asked him.

"I don't have mine! I just grabbed my car keys! I thought you had yours! Isn't there one under the mat?" He answered.

Shay sighed, "That _**was**_ my key! Ugh, hold on," She takes out a bobby pin that was holding her hair in a bun and got on her knees to face the doorknob.

"Shay…what are you doing?" James asked her.

"Picking a lock,"

"But, those locks aren't able to pick. They're made specifically that nothing thin and pointy could-,"

"Got it!" Shay said as she opened the door. She turned to James.

"Never underestimate my mad skills, babe," She smirked and walked in. We all walked in the house and Carlos kicked the door shut.

"Carlos, you can put me down now," I tell him as he walks toward the staircase.

"Nope. I won't put you down until we get to the bedroom," He said walking up the stairs.

Once up the stairs, he turns down to another hallway and then another one until he stopped in front of two huge French doors. He set me down and opened the doors. The room is HUGE! It's better than any hotel room I've ever been in! Not that I've been in a lot. Carlos closed the door.

Behind the bed, were four huge windows that took the place of a wall. On one side of the room, there was a marble fireplace and on top of that was a flat screen TV. On the other side of the room, there was a little dining table and a balcony. The bed was covered with white, pink, and red rose petals. I turn my head to Carlos.

"Carlos…what is all this?"

"I planned to bring you here for the weekend. It was supposed to be a getaway, but I had to get you out of the house tonight and this was the only place I could think of," He answered.

"You did all of this for me?" I asked him. He nodded his head, "Just to get away for the weekend?"

"Well…not exactly just for a getaway. It's more of a…celebration," He replied as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"And what are we celebrating?" He leaned his head down into the crook of my neck.

"Our 5 year anniversary,"

"What are you talking about? We didn't start dating until November, you proposed in June, and we just got marrie- Oh!" I said as I remembered what he was talking about. Today's August 20th; the day me and Carlos first did it. I turned around in his arms and held his face between my hands.

"You remembered the first time we had sex," He smiled and nodded his head. I leaned up and kissed him.

"You're too sweet. I can't believe I forgot about our anniversary,"

"It's okay. You had more important things to think about. Besides, it isn't that important anyway,"

"Carlos, any anniversary with you is important. I promise to make it up to you,"

"Well…I know _**one**_ way you can make it up to me," A smile slowly appears on his face. He leans forward and kisses me. His hands travel up my shirt and rest on my lower back. My arms wrap around his neck and my hands grab his hair. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Carlos! Detach your mouth from Logan and get your ass out here. The gang's here!" Shay yelled through the door. I pulled away from Carlos and he pouted.

"Don't worry. We'll get time alone eventually," I said to him as I traced his pout with my finger.

"Do you wanna come down to the meeting with me?"

"It doesn't really matt-," My sentence is interrupted when a loud yawn slips out of my mouth.

He laughed, "Maybe you should stay here and get some sleep. The balcony doors are locked. You can just close the curtains. Just click the blue button on the remote that's on the bed to close the curtains behind the bed and I'll have two guys right outside the door in case something happens or if you need something, but if you need me, even if it's just to cuddle, just call me," He told me.

I giggled and turned him around so he faced the door, "Go to your meeting, Carlos. I'll be fine," I say as I push him to the door.

"Ok. Ok," He laughed. He opened the door, but turned around before he closed it, "Can I get a kiss before I leave?" I roll my eyes and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Now go do your job," He smiles and closes the door.

I close the curtains on the balcony and the windows before I take off the shoes and jacket Carlos gave me. I hop in the bed and throw the covers over me. Even though this bed feels just as good as the one me and Carlos have at home, I can't go to sleep. I twist and turn until I'm facing the TV. I grab the remote I laid on the bedside table and turned on the TV.

I flip through the channels until I leave it on an episode of Pretty Little Liars. I used to always watch this show, but I stopped when they it was season 3 and they still didn't reveal who 'A' was. It gets pretty boring after a while. A boring show should put people to sleep right? **(By the way, I'm not saying PPL is boring. I watch it every week. This is just what I think Logan would think =P) **

After three hours of my insomnia, I turned off the TV and turned around to face the balcony. My eyes drifted to the other bedside table where I laid my phone. Carlos wouldn't actually end his meeting. He probably doesn't even have his phone on. Oh well. It's worth a shot. I reached over and grabbed my phone. I went to my messages and clicked 'Compose Text Message' and went through my contact list to press Carlos' name. I typed in,

'_I miss you, Car. I can't sleep :(. I need my cuddlybear._

I clicked 'Send' and set my phone back on the table. I turned so I was lying flat on my back and looking at the ceiling. Have you ever been so bored that you start looking for shapes on the ceiling? Well, I haven't until tonight. I hope Carlos' meeting doesn't take to lo- I sit up when I hear the doors open. I realize I can't see who it is because all of the lights are off.

I reach over and grab the remote. I click one of the buttons and the lights turn on. My head turns back to the door and I see Carlos standing at the door.

"Carlos?" He smirked.

"Hey, baby,"

"Did you end your meeting?" I asked him as he took of his shoes and jacket.

"I was going to, but Shay decided to take over. You said you needed your cuddlebear, so I'm here. I told you I'd come back up," He shed his shirt and put his phone on the right bedside table.

"You really left your meeting for me?" I asked him as he slid in the bed next to me.

"Yes. I'd do anything to make sure you're okay. Besides, Shay knows what she's doing. In fact, the leader before me originally asked Shay to be leader, but she declined and recommended me. Now, you should go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow," He lied down and I laid my head on his chest, tracing the tattoo on his left pectoral. I felt the vibration in his chest when he laughed lightly.

"You love that tattoo, don't you?" I smile and nod my head, "Out of all the designs there were, why did you choose that one?"

For Carlos's 21st birthday, he decided to get a tattoo. I wasn't so happy about it at first, but when he told me I got to pick what he got and where it would be put, I got a little excited. I wanted the tattoo on his left pectoral because I always lay my head on his left side.

I tilted my head to look up at him, "Because you're my superman," That's right. I made him get a tattoo of the famous superman _'S'_. He smiles and leans down to kiss me.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too,"

**Author's Notes: I promise the next chapter will have a little more of the gang and pregnancy in it. I just wanted them to have a sweet chapter :) Anyway, don't forget to review!**


	16. It's Me We Need To Talk

**Author's Notes: Hope you guys still like this story :) I know it's probably getting boring and all that. Anyway, enjoy :)**

_**Logan's POV:**_

I woke up in the same position I slept in; on Carlos's chest. I looked up to the bedside table and saw it was 8 am. I closed my eyes and buried my face in Carlos's chest. I love the weekends. Me and Carlos don't have work and we get to sleep late, but of course every great thing comes to an end. The bedroom door opens and Shay's head pops in.

"C'mon you guys. You gotta wake up," I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Five more minutes," I moaned. She rolled her eyes and came in the room. She grabbed the remote that was on one of the bedside tables and opened the curtains that covered the wall windows behind the bed. I squinted my eyes and covered them with my hand.

"No. You guys have to get up. We have things to do today," Shay said as she took the covers off of me and Carlos. I felt Carlos's arm tighten around me. I look up to him and see his eyes slowly opening.

"Mm. Morning, Logie," He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Morning, Carlos,"

"Aw," Shay cried, "You guys are so cute! Now get your asses out of bed and into the shower. We have a long day ahead of us. You guys have (she looks at her watch) 45 minutes to get out of bed and into your clothes, or else I'm coming back with a water gun," She told us before she left the room.

"Can't we just stay in bed for forever?" I asked Carlos. I closed my eyes as I felt his chest shaking from his laughter.

"I wish we could, baby, but we do have a lot to do today. Plus, we have to meet my Mom for dinner tonight,"

"I don't feel like getting up," I whined.

He chuckled and started to sit up. I got off of his chest and slid to the other side of the bed. I lied on my side and watched as my husband-ha ha, it still feels a little weird saying that-got out of and stretched. I smiled when I saw the muscles in his back move. I closed my eyes and snuggled into the pillow my head was lying on. I was just about to fall back asleep, but I felt two arms lift me out of the bed. I open my eyes and see Carlos smirking.

"Why did you pick me up?"

"Because you need to get dressed and you're not gonna get that done if you go back to sleep," He answered walking to the bathroom.

"I am gonna get dressed. I was just gonna let you get dressed first. We can't use the bathroom at the same time," I told him as he opened the door to the bathroom.

"Oh contraire, Logie. See, we can take a shower together. If we take a shower together, we save water! So, we're saving the planet," He explained as he sat me down on the edge of the sink.

"Carlos, you do know that if we were to take a shower together…there would be no showering?" I asked him as I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I am irresistible," He replied as he started flexing his arms. I rolled my eyes and brought his arms down.

"I meant you, you cornball,"

"What? Logan, I can totally control myself,"

"Really?" He nodded his head with a smile, "Ok," I said as I shrugged. I hopped off of the sink and turned on the water for the shower. Once I got it to the temperature I wanted it to, I took off my shirt and threw it in the basket by the door. I took off my sweats and threw them in the same basket. I looked up at Carlos, who had his eyes on my boxers.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"You gotta take your clothes off, silly. You can't take a shower with clothes on," I tell him as I shed my boxers and throw them in the same basket as my sweats and t-shirt.

He smirked and took off his sweats and boxers in one pull. He threw them aside and followed me in the shower. I stepped under the warm water and grabbed the body wash from the shelf that was in the shower. I took the washcloth Carlos gave me and squirted some of the body wash on it. I passed the bottle to Carlos. I turned around when I didn't feel him take it and I saw him just staring at me.

"Carlos?" I whispered. All of a sudden, my washcloth and the bottle were on the floor and my back was against the wall of the shower. Carlos leaned down and placed kisses on my neck and jaw.

"You're right. I can't control myself," He connected his lips with mine and grabbed my hips tightly. I moaned when I felt his tongue slip through my lips and all around my mouth. He slid his hands to the back of my thighs and lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I pulled away from him and tilted my head to the side when his lips attacked my neck.

"Mm. Carlos," I moaned as he bit my neck. I bit my lip as he pushed one of fingers in me. After pushing the first one in and out, he added a second finger.

"Carlos, please," I whined as I scratched his back. He moaned and removed his fingers. He returned his hand to my hip and steadied my hole above his cock. He slowly lowered me until he was buried deep. He moaned and threw his head back as I moved my hips a little. I smirked and bounced up and down a little harder. His moans got louder and his grip got tighter as his hips started moving.

"Logan, Oh God, I'm gonna-," Carlos was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"GUYS, WE GOTTA GET GOING!" Shay yelled through the door. Carlos leaned his head on my shoulder.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me,"

"It's-it's okay. We could just finish this l-later," I told him as I unwrapped one leg from his waist. I was gonna unwrap my other leg, but Carlos grabbed it before I could put it back on the floor.

"No. We're gonna finish it now. This is the only time we've really had for ourselves and we're gonna enjoy it," He told me as he wrapped my other leg around his waist and leaned down to kiss me roughly.

"Whatever you say. You're the boss,"

_**Shay's POV:**_

I rolled my eyes as I heard moans coming from the bathroom. I walked out of their bedroom and back to the kitchen, where James was eating breakfast. He looked up and smiled when he saw me coming in the kitchen.

"Hey, babe. Are they up yet?" He asked as he set another plate on the table for me. I sat across from him and started eating.

"Oh, they're more than up. In fact, they're having shower sex," I told him. He spit out his orange juice and started pounding on his chest.

"EW! You didn't have to tell me that! That's disgusting," He yelled as he coughed out all the juice. I giggled.

"How is that disgusting when we did that last night?" I asked him as he put his plate in the sink.

"Ugh, I lost my appetite and it's different. I'd rather much think of you and me doing it than Carlos and Logan. That's just…weird and nasty," He answered as he shuddered. I smiled when I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and place small kisses on my neck and jaw.

"Since they're not ready yet, how about we have some fun of our own?"

"James… as much as I'd enjoy that…we don't have time,"

"I'll be quick," I turned around and stared at him.

"In that case, hell no. I do not want our time together to be rushed. Besides, I can hear them coming down the stairs now," I told him. He sighed.

"Fine," He kissed me, "We'll finish this later,"

Carlos and Logan walk down the stairs and in the kitchen with smiles on their faces.

"Well, there's the lovely couple," I smiled. Carlos smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Shay. Next time, just wait for us to come downstairs please," He told me.

"You're the one who told me to keep you guys on schedule and make sure you aren't late. I'm just keeping orders," I said as he sat at the table and pulled Logan to his lap. I placed a plate in front of them and James took a seat next to me.

"Next time I say that, smack me," I smirked.

"My pleasure,"

"So, what are we supposed to be doing today?" Logan asked me.

"Uh, first, we're going to check out your house and see if anything's there-,"

"No," Logan shook his head, "There's no way I'm gonna step foot in that house,"

"Well, I don't wanna leave you alone," Carlos said while chewing on a piece of bacon.

"You could come with me to go to lunch with Camille. She texted me an hour ago asking us to come. I told her I had to ask you first. You wanna come?"

"Is Ken- _Kevin_ coming?"

"Yep. She said she wants us to get to know him,"

"He seems like a cool guy," James said. Me and Logan turned to him with crazy looks on our faces.

"Yea. He's cool with me," Carlos added. Then, our heads turned to Carlos.

"Are you guys serious?" I ask them. They nodded their heads.

"He doesn't…_remind_ you of anyone?" Logan asked them.

"Now that you said that…he does look like someone I've seen before," Carlos said. He snapped his fingers, "I got it! He looks like Kelso from _**That 70's Show**_," James smiled widely and nodded his head.

"Dude! You're so right!" They high fived each other and laughed. Me and Logan rolled our eyes and stood up.

"We'll see you guys later," Logan said as he kissed Carlos's cheek and I kissed James's cheek. We walked out the door and to my car.

"I can't believe they don't know that's Kendall. I didn't think they're that oblivious," Logan said as I pulled in front of the café.

"I know, but what can we do? They're our guys and we love them,"

"True," We walked into the café and looked for Camille.

"Guys! Over here!" We turned our heads to where we heard Camille yelling. We went over and slid into the seats across Camille.

"Hey, Camille. Sorry about the whole fainting thing. Me and Shay weren't really feeling well that day," Logan explained.

"It's okay. I understand this could be a lot to take in," She said.

"Trust me. What Logan's about to tell you is even more surprising," I said, "Ow!" I cried out as Logan elbowed me.

"So, where's Ken- Kevin?" I asked her.

"He's on his way. His business meeting ran a little late. So, what did you have to tell me?" She answered.

"Uh, um I-I uh, Shay? A little help here," He asked me.

"Is that Jason I see across the street, going into the bookstore? Huh, I better go say hi. I'll be right back," I lied slipping out of the booth and out of the café. I walked across the street and into the bookstore. I was walking through one of the empty aisles when I felt someone sneak their hand around my mouth and started pulling me back.

"Don't worry. It's me. We need to talk,"

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. Don't forget to review! Once again, I'm sorry! Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	17. Text Message

**Author's Notes: Finally Fanfiction fixed whatever problem they had. I was going crazy when I wasn't able to update, but it's here now. Hope you guys enjoy =)**

_**Shay's POV:**_

I let Kendall- I mean Kevin- I mean Kendall!- drag me to the men's bathroom of the bookstore. He removed his hand from my mouth and I turned around to face him. Before I could yell at him for basically _kidnapping_ me, he held up his finger and walked behind me to the door. I put my hand on my hip and tap my foot as I heard the bathroom door lock. He walked back around to face me.

"You can talk now," He told me. I smiled slightly then took a step closer and slapped him. His hand rushed to his cheek that was quickly becoming red from the slap.

"Ow! What was that for?" He whispered.

"For practically _kidnapping_ me! And you're damn right that we need to talk! For one thing, you and my _**best friend**_ Camille? And she's _**PREGNANT**_ with _**your**_ baby? And why the hell do you keep shushing me?" I yelled at him as he kept trying to quiet me.

"Because this is a _**bookstore**_ so everything kinda has to be _quiet_! And about Camille and the baby thing…I just-I don't know," He replied as he shrugged his shoulders, "It just happened,"

"It just happened?" I repeated. He nodded his head. I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath. "Kendall, what the fuck are you doing? Do you seriously have feelings for Camille or are you just trying to make me jealous or something?" I asked him.

"Shay, I really like her! I didn't even know you guys knew each other," After he said that, I started laughing. In fact, I started laughing so hard that I started crying. "Uh…You okay there, Shay? You're kinda laughing a little too hard there," I wiped a tear with my hand and wrapped my other arm around my stomach.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm just laughing at the fact that you actually think I'm gonna believe the lie you just told me. Kendall, me and Camille have been friends since we were in fifth grade! I remember sneaking you into my room back in Minnesota when we started dating and the pictures of me, Camille, and Stephanie posted on my walls! One night, you asked me who they were and I told you! So, the fact that you think I'm gonna actually believe that _**bullshit**_ just makes me laugh A LOT!" I answer him through my laughs.

"Oh, yeah," He whispered. After I finally get over my laughing, I just stare at him with a straight face.

"Now, what did you wanna talk about? Because, if you don't realize we have to meet Camille and Logan at the diner across the street," I inform him. He slowly nodded his head.

"I don't wanna be with Camille, Shay. I still wanna be with you…,"

_**Meanwhile with Camille and Logan**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

"So, what'd you have to tell me, Logan? You know you can tell me anything!" Camille asked.

"I know, Cam. It's just that…it's a little unbelievable," I told her. She laughed.

"What? It's not like you're pregnant are you?" I looked up from the table and looked her in her eyes. She slowly stopped laughing and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God…you _**are**_ pregnant!" I nodded my head and gave her a shaky crooked smile.

"Yep…with twins," Her mouth dropped.

"And with _**twins**_!" She yelled. I was silently thanking God for this café to be practically empty. She smiled widely and squealed. "I can't believe it! You're pregnant, I'm pregnant," She gasped. "We're pregnant _**together**_!"

I laughed, "Yea, I guess so,"

"Oh my God…Is Shay?…" I shook my head.

"Not that I know of," I told her. She nodded her head.

"She probably would've told us anyway,"

"Yea. So…how's Kevin?" I asked her. Her face brightened.

"He's doing good. He's excited about the baby. We both are actually. How's Carlos? I know he must be excited!" I smiled.

"Yea. Ever since I told him I was pregnant, he keeps lifting my shirt to kiss my stomach. He's almost positive that both of them are gonna be girls,"

"Aw. Our babies have the perfect fathers," We both laughed and stood up to order at the counter when Shay walked back in with Kendall. I mean Kevin. I mean Kendall! They raced over to us and Ken- I mean Kevi- I mean Kendall, I'll just call him K for now on, threw his arm around Camille's shoulder and kissed her on her forehead. He turned to me.

"Hi. Nice to meet you again, Logan," He said.

I smiled, "Nice to see you, too, Kevin," I felt my phone vibrate so I pulled it out of my pocket. I unlocked it and clicked the message.

'_Kendall said he wants me back!' _

I looked at Shay with wide eyes and she nodded her head. I turned to Camille.

"Uh, Camille, can you order me an Iced Tea? Carlos left his iPod in Shay's car and he wants us to look for it. We'll be right back," I told Camille. She nodded her head and me and Shay walked out of the café and sat in her car before I yelled out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WANTS YOU BACK?"

"When I walked over to the bookstore, he dragged me to the bathroom and told me that he doesn't wanna be with Camille! He wants to be with me! Logan, what am I gonna do? What am I gonna tell Camille-,"

"Nothing. At least, not right now. What did you tell him when he told you that he still wants to be with you?"

"I didn't say anything. I just turned around and walked out. I have to tell Camille, Logan. I have to be honest with her! Me and Camille have been friends since fifth grade! I can't let her be led on when I know what he's doing!" I took a deep breath.

"You're right, but, you need proof. I don't think she's gonna believe you without evidence that he actually said that,"

"Logan, Camille has been my best friend for almost 15 years. I think she'll believe me over some guy she's been dating for what, three months?" She said.

"Ok, but, trust me, Shay. Some people are so wrapped up in love that they won't believe anything that could separate them from their love," I told her as I got out the car. We walked into the café and sat in the booth we were sitting in earlier.

"Thanks for getting me a drink, Camille. How much did it cost?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"You guys don't have to pay me back. Besides, I asked you guys to join me; therefore, I have to pay. Speaking of bringing you guys here, me and Kevin want your advice," She said.

"Advice for what?" Shay asked as she took a sip of her coffee. Camille looked at Kevin and smiled.

"Well, me and Kevin wanna move in together and we were wondering if you guys could help us look for a place?" She asked.

"Move in together? Are you guys sure? I mean…you've only been dating for about three months," I told her.

"Of course we're sure! Right, Kevin?" Camille turned to him.

"Yea. Definitely. We don't want our baby growing up in two separate homes,"

"Well, if you're sure, we'll help you. Right, Shay?" I turned to her and saw her eyes turn a darker gray. She gave a little smile.

"Sure. I'd love to help," She whispered.

"Great!" Camille clapped. "Well, let's get started!"

_**With Carlos and James:**_

_**Carlos's POV:**_

"Ready?" James asked me as he pulled out his gun. I nodded my head and pulled my gun out, too.

"Let's go," A little after Logan and Shay left the safe house, me and James headed to me and Logan's house to see if anything was left behind or taken. Instead of going through the front door, we decided to go through the back door, where _**he**_ broke in. We checked out the entire first floor and the second floor. I checked the attic and James checked the basement. We met back in the living room.

"Well, it doesn't look like he took anything," James said as he lent against the couch.

"Yea, I gu-, wait. The bracelet!" Me and James ran upstairs to me and Logan's bedroom and reached under our bed. I felt the small box and took it from under the bed. I stood up with the box in my hand and let out a deep breath when I saw that the bracelet was still there.

"It's still there?" James asked. I nodded my head.

"Yep,"

"Good. Ready to go to the jewelry store?" I nodded my head again and we left the house.

About three days ago me and James decided to get something special for Logan and Shay. We went to a jewelry store to find something to get. On the first store we went into, I found the perfect bracelet to give to Logan. It's silver and has _forever and always_ engraved on it. It was a little pricey, but nothing's too much for my husband. James still hasn't found anything, so that's why we're going to a jewelry store today.

James pulled into the parking lot of the jewelry store when he said,

"I'm never gonna find her the perfect gift," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah you are, James. It's just that nothing popped out to you yet,"

"Carlos, we've been to over ten stores in the past three days! If this store doesn't have anything, I don't know what I'm gonna get her," He said as we got out of the car. We walked in the jewelry store and went up to the counter where a blonde woman was standing. She looked up and smiled.

"May I help you?"

"Uh, yes. I'm looking for a present for my fiancée and I have no idea what to get her," James said.

"Well, first, do you want to get her a ring, bracelet, necklace or earrings?" She asked.

"Well, she already has the ring, so I guess I'll get her a necklace," The blonde lady smiled and walked from behind the counter.

"Right this way," She said as she took my arm and led me to the necklace counter, "So, are you looking for something, handsome?" She asked me.

"No thanks. I already found my husband the perfect gift," I answered her as I held up my left hand. Her eyes widened and she let go of my arm.

"Well, then. What exactly is your fiancée's taste like?" She asked James.

"Uh, I know she likes silver," James answered.

"And diamonds. Don't forget diamonds," I told him.

"Of course she would. What girl wouldn't like diamonds?" The blonde lady said as she walked around the counter and slid one of the glass walls back. She reached in and carefully grabbed one of the necklaces and placed it on top of the counter.

"This is one of our newest pieces of jewelry. I'm sure she would love it," James smiled and looked at me.

"Carlos, I think I've found the one,"

_**Back At The Safe House**_

_**9:00 pm (Sorry I skipped through the whole day)**_

I was finally back in my bed at 9:00 pm. After the jewelry store me and James came back to the safe house. We waited for Logan and Shay to get back before we watched movies and went out to dinner. I smiled when I felt the bed move and a head lay on my chest. I opened my eyes and looked down to see Logan looking up at me.

"Hi," He whispered.

"Hi, baby,"

"It's sad your Mom had to cancel dinner tonight," He said.

"Yea, but she said she'll see us tomorrow night,"

"Good. I can't wait to tell her about the babies,"

"Me either. She's gonna be ecstatic that she's having grandchildren,"

"You think we're gonna be good parents?" He asked me.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but I know we're gonna give it our all. It's gonna be rough though," I told him. He looked up at me.

"I know, but as long as I'm with you everything's gonna be fine," He leaned up and kissed me. I moved him on top of me and wrapped my arms around his waist. He pulled away and looked down at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I have to pee," I smiled and laughed.

"Then go pee," He got off of me and went to the bathroom. I felt something on my stomach and I looked down to see Logan's phone. I picked it up and saw the screen was left on a conversation between him and Shay. My eyes widened and I dropped the phone when I read one of the messages.

From: Shay

'_Logan…Kevin is Kendall!"_

**Author's Notes: I hope you guys liked this chapter :) Don't forget to review!**


	18. Stupid Decision

**Author's Notes: Okay, so, I wanna dedicate this chapter to **CorsomeeCorey . **We were talking yesterday and this dude is SO sweet and his stories are fucking awesome! So go read and review his stories if you haven't already! Enjoy this chapter.**

_**Carlos's POV:**_

I reread the message over and over until I heard the faucet run. I quickly exited out of his messages and put the phone on one of the bedside tables. I turned my head to the bathroom door when I heard it open and saw my husband coming out. I nervously smiled when he looked up. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he walked over to the bed and sat on my lap. I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Then why do you look so…nervous?"

"Nervous? I'm not nervous. Just happy," I told him.

"Happy about what exactly?" He asked. I tightened my hold around his waist and let his head fall to my chest.

"Us. The baby. Our marriage. I just…never thought I'd be married to someone as great as you," I answered him as I kissed his forehead.

"Why'd you think that?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I just thought no one would really love me for me and I wouldn't be able to fall in love with anyone," I told him. He looked up at me.

"I love you for the real you. The looks and muscles are all perks. I hope you feel the same…"

"Of course I feel the same," I quickly tell him. "You're the most important person in my life and I'm glad to call you mine," He smiled and tilted his head up to kiss me. As soon as our lips met, Shay just had to pop her big head in our room.

"Logan! Can you help me downstairs?" Logan pulled away with a sigh and turned around to face the door.

"Sure. I'll be right there," He turned back around to face me. "I'll be right back," He kissed my cheek and slipped off of my waist and out of my grip. When he walked out of the room, I sat there for a while, maybe five minutes, until I got up and left the room, too. I headed down the hallway that led to James and Shay's room. I walk to the door and knock. I looked up at James when he opened the door.

"What's up, Carlos?"

"We need to talk," I push pass him into the room. I turn around when I hear him close the door.

"So, what do you wann-,"

"Kevin is Kendall!" I blurted out. He shook his head and stuck a finger in his right ear and wiggled it.

"I'm sorry…Did you just say Kevin is Kendall?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"And when you say Kendall…Do you mean Kendall Knight?" I nodded my head again.

"And when you say Kendall Knight…do you mean your enemy Kendall Knight who kidnapped Shay?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, James. God damn, James! How many Kendall Knights do you know?" I yelled out as I sat on the bed.

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure. How do you know he's Kendall?" He asked as he sat in the computer chair across from me.

"Logan's phone fell out of his pocket and the screen was on his messages. It was a conversation between him and Shay. The screen kinda scrolled down to the bottom and one of the messages was Shay saying that Kevin is Kendall," James arched his eyebrow.

"Really?"

"What?" I asked.

"How do you plan to tell Shay and Logan that you found out Kevin is actually Kendall?"

"Simple, tell them what happened!" He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"Please tell me you're not serious,"

"What, James?" I crossed my arms.

"If you tell them what happened, they'll think you were looking through his messages,"

"What? They wouldn't think that! They trust me!" James arched his eyebrow again.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Fine. I'll tell them tomorrow and show you that they actually trust me,"

"Ok, but you should show him the bracelet _**before**_ you tell him about the whole Kendall/Kevin thing," I rolled my eyes as the door opened and Shay and Logan walked in.

"Hey. I was looking for you. I thought you were gonna stay in our room," Logan said as he sat next to me. As soon as he sat down, I scooped him into my arms and stood up from the bed.

"I just had to ask him a question. I have a surprise for you upstairs in our room," I told him as I walked out of Shay and James's room. When we got to our room, I sat Logan on the side of the bed and stood in front of him.

"Well? What's the surprise?" I took a deep breath.

"I have to tell you something first,"

"Ok…what is it, Carlos?"

"Remember earlier when we were in bed and you were on top of me? Then you went to the bathroom?"

He nodded his head, "Yea. What is this about, Carlos?"

"I'm getting there. Okay, um, when you got off of me, your phone slipped out of your pocket and I picked it up. When I picked it up, it was on your messages and I kinda, sorta, in some way scrolled down on your conversation with Shay-,"

"Wait," He stood up and crossed his arms, "Are you saying that you looked through my messages?"

"Well, not really, I mean kind of-,"

"Did you read one of them?"

"Uh. Yeah. The one about Kendall and Kevin, which you didn't even tell me. How could you keep that from me, Logan?"

"Don't you dare try and pull this on me, Carlos! _**You're**_ the one who went through _**my**_ phone!" He yelled at me.

"Y-yea, but _**you**_ were hiding something from me!"

"Well I'm sorry if the gang leader couldn't recognize his own enemy! And how do you know I wasn't gonna tell you?"

"Um…I guess I didn't think about that…"

"Yeah. You didn't. You know what, I'm just gonna sleep downstairs tonight. I really can't even be in the same room with you right now," Before I could say anything, he walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Logan," I whispered. God, what did I just do?

_**Logan's POV:**_

After me and Carlos's argument or discussion or whatever the hell you want to call it, I walked down the hall to Shay and James's room. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. Instead, they yelled through the door.

"Yes?"

"Shay! I need to talk to you," I said in the loudest voice I could with tears building in my eyes. It was silent for a while, until the door opened and Shay was standing in the doorway.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Before I could speak, a tear falls and Shay pulls me into a hug. I lean my head on her shoulder and cry my eyes out.

"It's okay, Logan. You don't have to tell me right now. Come on. Sit down," She pulled me into her room and kicked the door shut. She walked me over the bed and sat us down. She sat next to me and rubbed my back while I cried on my shoulder.

"Logan? What's wrong?" I looked up and saw James come in the room from the bathroom.

"M-me a-and Ca-Carl-los ha-had a f-fight," I cried through the tears. I took the tissue box James handed me and blew my nose. I lied back on the bed and snuggled into pillow; pretending it's Carlos.

"It's ok, Loges. Just go to sleep, okay?" I shook my head.

"Logan, you have to get some sleep. Stop crying and try to go to sleep. You're gonna give yourself a headache, sweetie,"

"I-I d-don't ca-care!" I cried. I heard Shay take a deep breath and feel her hand move up and down on my back.

"Ok, ok. Just stop crying, please? If you keep crying, you're gonna feel like hell in the morning," I nodded my head and got under the covers. I felt Shay get off the bed. I heard the door close soon after the lights were cut off and I was surrounded by darkness.

_**Shay's POV:**_

After me and James left Logan in our room, I ran up to Carlos's room and walked in without knocking and saw him lying face down on his bed. I slammed the door shut so Carlos would know I came in. He head snapped up and he turned around.

"I had a feeling you were coming up," He sighed.

"Well, me and James rock, paper, scissored and I lost. Now, you wanna tell me how you made your pregnant husband cry?"

"If I tell you, are you gonna get mad at me?" I rolled my eyes and walked over to his bed and stood in front of him with my arms crossed.

"I don't know, Carlos. It depends on what stupid thing or said,"

"Okay. Well, me and Logan were on the bed and he was on top of me. He got off of me and his phone fell out of his pocket. I picked it up and the screen was left on his messages-,"

"Wait," I interrupt. "Are you telling me, that you read his messages?" I yelled.

"Well not really! I only read the one you sent him when we met Kevin. Or shall I say Kendall, Shay!" He yelled back as he stood up. Instead of backing away, I moved closer even with our major height differences; him towering over me.

"No wonder he's crying his eyes out! You called him a liar didn't you?"

"Well, not really," I rolled my eyes.

"There is no 'not really', Carlos. Either you called him a liar or not! And so what if I told Logan Kendall is Kevin and I didn't tell you? It's not my fault if the gang leader couldn't even recognize his own rival!" He took a deep breath and sat back down on the bed. He ran his hands through his hair.

"Logan said the same thing. Shay, what did I d-," I shook my head.

"No. Don't do that to me, Carlos. Every time you and Logan get in an argument, you come to me and say 'Shay, what did I do?' and expect me to help you make it better. I'm not doing that, Carlos. You have to find a way to fix this yourself. You can't go through your whole marriage coming to me to see if I can help you get him back. It's all on you," I explain to him.

"I guess," I roll my eyes and walk over to the door. Before I leave, I turn around to face him.

"Good luck, Carlos. You're gonna need it," With that, I turn around and leave his room. I love Carlos with all my heart. I think of him more as a brother than a cousin. Hopefully, he won't make _**another**_ stupid decision.

**Author's Notes: Hope you guys liked this chapter :) Especially **CorsomeeCorey **since it's dedicated to you :) Don't forget to review!**


	19. What's Your Plan, Einstein?

**Author's Notes: I know the updates keep getting later and later, but I thank you guys for staying with the story anyway. Hope you guys enjoy.**

_**Logan's POV:**_

_Ouch…_ I brought a hand up to my head and rubbed my temples. Shay was right; I do like feel hell. I slowly sat up and wiped the crust out of my eyes. I stretched my arms and back before I got out of the bed. I looked out the window, but quickly held my arms up to my eyes when I drew the curtain back. When my eyes finally got adjusted to the sunlight, I removed my arm and looked out the window. I cracked a little smile. Usually, I'd be staring out the window and Carlos would come behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

I close my eyes as a small tear ran down my cheek. I wiped it quickly and turned around from the window. I ran a hand through my hair as I walked out of Shay and James's room. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where I saw James and Shay cooking breakfast. Her head looked up from the pancake batter as she heard me walk into the kitchen.

"Logan! How ya feeling, bro?" She asked as she left the stove and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my head in the crook of her neck.

"Like shit," I mumbled. I felt her shoulder move as she laughed.

"I told you so. C'mon and sit down," She let go of me and dragged me over to one of the stools. "James, can you take over the pancakes for me?"

He nodded his head, "Sure, babe,"

Shay sat on the stool next to me and faced me, "You know you have to talk to him, right?"

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath, "I really dot wanna talk about this right now, Shay,"

"I know you don't, but we're going to anyway. Look, I agree that what Carlos did was wrong, but you shouldn't give him the silent treatment. He's your husband, Loges. You guys should talk this out,"

I shook my head, "No, Shay. Not after what he said,"

"Logan, you know Carlos just as good as I do. You know how sometimes he talks before he thinks? Well, that was one of those times. You have to understand that he was angry that we didn't tell him about Kendall; even though he should've been able to figure that out if I did,"

"Shay, it's not that easy. What he said really hurt. I've never been called a liar in my life,"

"In all honesty, Loges, I don't think you would've reacted that badly if you weren't pregnant," She told me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that your hormones blew this out of proportion. Knowing you, you probably would've talked this whole thing out with Carlos without crying and going to sleep in _**your**_ bed," I shrugged.

"I guess you're right, but I still don't feel like talking to him right now," I told her as I took the plate James handed to me and walked back upstairs to James and Shay's room.

_**Shay's POV:**_

I sighed as Logan took his plate and went back upstairs, "I think this is the biggest fight they've had,"

"They're gonna be fine. Don't even worry about it. Carlos will figure out a way to get Logan to talk to him," James said.

"I guess. I'm gonna go wake up Carlos," I told him before I hopped off my seat and ran upstairs. Instead of knocking on his door, I opened it and closed it softly. I walked over to the side of Carlos' bed and sat down before I lifted the cover off his head.

"Carlos, wake up," I lightly shook him. He moaned a little before opening his eyes.

"What time is it?" I looked over to his clock.

"9:30. Get up. Breakfast is ready," He slowly sat up and wiped the crust out of his eyes. I got up to walk out of the room, but stopped when I heard Carlos' voice.

"How is he?" I turned around to face him.

"He's okay," He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, he said he feels like shit. His eyes are red and his cheeks are puffy. Tears are constantly pooling in his eyes. You need to talk to him, Carlos," I answered.

"He won't let me!"

"Have you tried?"

"…No…," He whispered.

"Then try! If you really love him like you say you do, you'd do everything you can to get him to talk to you," I told him. I turned around and left his room.

_**Carlos' POV: **_

_**(Sorry for switching POV's so much. This is the last time =P)**_

After Shay left, I got up and stretched. I opened the blinds and squinted my eyes when the light came through. Eventually my eyes got adjusted to the light and I looked at the sky. Normally, I'd wake up and see Logan looking out the window. I'd get up and wrap my arms around him from behind. I miss him.

Even though he's just a couple of rooms away, I still miss him. Shay's right, as usual. I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure that Logan takes me back. I left the window and walk over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of Logan's jeans and his t-shirt, Logan's underwear, and Logan's favorite sweatshirt of mine. I walked out of room and head down to Shay and James's room. I stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath before I knocked on the door.

My heart dropped to my stomach when I saw Logan's face when he answered the door. What Shay said was nowhere near how he looked. His eyes are dull and show nothing, but pain. His cheeks are red and have tear-stained streaks. His nose looks as red as Rudolph the Reindeer. His eyes widened as he caught sight of me at the door. His hand tightened on the door and he started to close it. I stuck my foot in between the wall and the door.

"Wait, Logan. I um, I wanted to bring you some clothes since you don't have any in Shay and James's room," I handed the clothes over to him and he took them. Instead of going back into the room, he removed my sweatshirt from the pile of clothes and threw it back to me.

"You can keep that. I have my own sweatshirt," He slammed the door closed. Um, okay, what just happened? I stood at the door for at least five minutes with my eyes repeatedly blinking before I decided to head downstairs for breakfast. I threw my sweatshirt on the kitchen counter as I took a seat on one of the stools. I grabbed a fork when James pushed a plate of eggs and bacon toward me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"What do you think James? My husband doesn't even wanna talk to me," I answered without looking up.

"Sorry, but I don't think you should've told him," I looked up at with my eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"What do you mean? He should have told me!"

"How do you know he wasn't gonna tell you?"

"Well…To be honest, I didn't really think about it…" I whispered to him.

"Exactly. And let me take a wild guess here and say that you started talking before you actually thought about what you were saying,"

"How'd you know?" I mumbled.

"It wasn't hard to figure out, since it's something all guys do when we're really mad. So, what are you gonna do?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Like I said, he doesn't even wanna talk to me,"

"Well, you have to _**make**_ him talk to you. Do something sweet. Do something so sweet that he'll forget about this whole fight!"

"What do I do, James? I don't think anything will make him talk to me again. Every time we have a fight I do something nice for him like make dinner. He's probably tired of that by now,"

"Okay…well, do something from the heart. Don't make dinner. Why don't you do something…in a park?" He suggested.

My eyes widened and I jumped off my stool. I reached across James and hugged him, "Dude! You're a fucking _**genious**_! I owe you one!" I ran out of the kitchen and back upstairs to get ready. Before I was completely upstairs, I heard him yell back,

"You're welcome?" I laughed and continued my way upstairs.

After I got dressed, I ran downstairs to the kitchen; where Shay, James, and Logan were. When Logan saw me at the bottom of the stairs, he immediately left the room and must've went to the living room or something. Shay was about to go after him, but I stopped her.

"Wait, Shay! Come back," She stopped and turned around and gave me a confused look.

"You don't want me to make sure he's okay?"

"I do, but I wanna run this plan with you and James?" She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Are you seriously thinking of gang maneuvers while your husband is basically ignoring you?"

"For your information, it's a plan to get my Logie to _**stop**_ ignoring me and hopefully never ignore me again. So take your hand off your hip and listen instead of talk for once," I told her. She took her hand off her hip and just crossed her arms over her chest. Oh well. Good enough.

"Remember when we first moved to California and we all went sight- seeing?" They nodded their heads. "Remember when we saw that park while we were finding an ice cream place?" They nodded their heads again until James' eyes finally widened in realization.

"You're gonna take him there? Dude, he'll definitely forgive you then!" While me and James high-fived, I saw Shay roll her eyes…_**again**_.

"What now, Shay?" I asked her.

"You can't _**possibly**_ think that just taking him to a park will make him forgive you,"

"Of course not. I'm not stupid!" She raised an eyebrow. "…Okay, I'm not _**that**_ stupid,"

"Well then, what's your plan, Einstein?"

_**A Couple of Hours Later:**_

_**(Skip to 8 pm)**_

"Is everything set up?" I asked Shay through the phone.

"_Yep. Me and James are leaving now. I have a good feeling about this, 'Los,"_

"Me too, Shay, me too," I turned my head to the staircase when I heard someone coming down the stairs. "Shay, he's coming downstairs. We should be there in about 15 minutes," I quickly hung up the phone and turned around to the doorway of the kitchen. I gave Logan a wide smile.

"Hi!" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Uh, hi," I stepped aside as he walked pass me to the fridge. About two hours ago, me and Logan came back home. Of course, I had one of the alarm systems installed before we came back. Anything to make my Logie feel better…at least I _**hope**_ he's still my Logie.

"Um, Logan?" He stops looking in the fridge and turns to me. "Do you think you could put on some shoes?"

"…Why?" He asked.

"I, um, wanna take you somewhere tonight,"

"Carlos, I really don't feel like going out ton-,"

"Logan, could you just please come with me? It's important," He stayed silent for a while before he closed the fridge and walked out of the kitchen. I turned around and watched him walk out; not sure if that was a yes or a no. As I was about to pull out my phone and tell Shay to cancel the surprise, Logan walks back in with his sneakers and jacket on.

"Well, are we going or not?" I smiled a little and followed him out the door and into the car. Before I started the car, I pulled a bandana out of my pocket and handed it to him. "What is this?"

"I need you to put this on,"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Carlos, I'm not putting that on. I don't feel like it. You're lucky I'm even letting you take to wherever it is you're taking me!"

"Please, Logan? It's a surprise," I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could muster. He rolled his eyes again, maybe he's been hanging around Shay too long, and snatched the bandana form my hand. After he tied it around his eyes, I put the keys in the ignition and started off.

Instead of 15 minutes, we got there in about 20. I parked the car and got out. I jogged to Logan's side and opened the door. I helped him out of the car, but he snatched himself out of my grasp when he got out. I closed the door and took a deep breath.

"Logan, in order for us to get there, I have to lead you there as in hold your arm," Even though he has on a blindfold or whatever you wanna call it, I could basically _**hear**_ him rolling his eyes.

"Fine," He stuck out his hand and I took it. I grabbed the flashlight I stuffed in my pocket and started walking. After turning many, many corners, I stopped in front of our destination and let go of his head. I stepped behind him and set my hands on the knot he tied.

"Ready?"

"Yea, I guess," I took off the blindfold and stuffed it in my back pocket.

"Well? What do you think?" He took a look around with his mouth a little open.

"Carlos…it's…"

**A/N: Soooo? What do you guys think? Hopefully it's made up for the times I've missed. I plan to update my other stories this week, too. So, don't forget to review! Even if it is to yell at me at how late it is :)**


	20. Twilight

**Author's Notes: So, I figured if I post the next chapter quickly, you guys would overlook that I haven't been updating in like 2 weeks =P Oh! And sorry for the cliff hanger, but it was kinda needed for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

_**Logan's POV:**_

"Carlos…it's…amazing," I looked around at the small field that was in the middle of the park. When you look up, you could see a portion of the glowing stars in the sky. Because of all the bright lights, it's kinda hard to see shining stars in the sky at night. The trees made it so the field was in the shape of a small circle. In between two of the trees, was a huge white screen projector. Hanging from each tree were red and white lanterns lighting up the field along with the stars.

In the middle of the field, was a red and white checkered blanket with two brown baskets sitting in the middle of it. I turned around and face Carlos; who was bearing a smile that could split his face in half.

"Carlos…what is all this?" He took a deep breath before he looked me in my eyes.

"Logan, I know I can't ever take back what I said to you last night. I just want you to know how sorry I am for saying those things. I didn't mean to call you a liar. I was just being my usual self and not thinking before talking. I was just so caught up in the moment and I was so mad that at myself that I didn't know he was-," I threw my arms around his neck and kiss him. Not just to shut his blabbering, well a little, but also because…I missed him. I've been kissing these lips for a little over five years now. I smiled when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He slid his tongue between my lips and pulled me closer to him. I pulled away and just held his face in my hands.

"I'm sorry, too. I never should've kept that from you, but Carlos, we have to talk,"

"About what?"

"About this pregnancy thing and the arguments we keep getting into. I don't want this to keep happening again. These hormones make me go crazy and I don't wanna keep getting mad at you," I told him. He nodded his head.

"Ok. We'll talk about it when we get home, but you have to open the baskets," He told me with a smirk on his face. I removed my hands from his neck and turned back around. I started to walk toward the baskets, but Carlos kept his hold on my waist. I turned around and faced him.

"Uh, Carlos? You need to move your hands so I can go to the baskets," He blushed and mumbled a 'sorry' and unwrapped his arms from my waist. I turned back around and walked to the blanket. I kneeled down in front of the baskets. I turned my head to the side when I heard Carlos walk next to me.

"Which one do I open first?" I asked him.

"It doesn't matter," He answered. After silently playing eenie-meenie-miney-mo in my head, I decided on opening the basket on the left side. I grabbed it and lifted the top. I pulled out three movie cases; Twilight, The Twilight Saga: New Moon, and The Twilight Saga: Eclipse. I turned towards him with a smile on my face.

"I know you've been wanting to watch those movies with me for weeks now, so I decided to give them a try," He explained as he sat down next to me.

Sadly, it's true. This pregnancy hasn't only changed what I eat, but what I listen to and watch. My new interest; The Twilight Series. When I saw the first movie, before I was pregnant, I kinda hated it. The storyline was just…_ugh. _The second one didn't make me like the series either. I mean, yes Taylor Lautner does have a nice body, but I don't like the way he still hangs on to that Bella chick. When I saw the third one with Shay, I loved it. I begged Carlos to see it with me, but after he saw thirty minutes of the first one, he walked out and swore to not _**ever**_ see the movies again.

"For me?"

"_**Only**_ for you. I love you, Logan," I leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love you, too,"

"Now open up the second one," He told me. I set the DVD's down and picked up the second basket. It was much lighter. I placed it in front of me and opened it. Inside was a black box. I pulled it out of the basket and held it in front of me.

"What's this?"

"Open it!" He exclaimed. I opened the box and smiled widely.

"Carlos, it's beautiful!" I told him as I pulled the bracelet out of the box. I closed the box and placed it back in the basket.

"I'm glad you like it. I was gonna give it to you before the whole…argument thingy,"

"Like it? I love it! Put it on for me?" I asked him. He nodded his head and took the bracelet out of my hand. I held my wrist out and watched him as he put it on. When he finished putting the bracelet on, he stood up.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he started to walk to the Ranger's Cabin.

"I'm getting a bean bag!" He came out with a big green bean bag and a blue blanket. I moved the baskets off to the side so he could place the bean bag in the middle. While he set the bean bag down, I opened the first Twilight DVD and noticed two things.

"Carlos?"

"Yea, baby?"

"Um, two things: One, how are we going to watch the movies on a projector screen with no projector? And the first Twilight DVD is missing," I told him.

"Actually, there's a projector in the Ranger's Cabin. There's a little spot in the wall so the projector can show on the screen. The tape is already hooked up. All I have to do is press a button when we're ready and it'll come on," He took off his shoes and sat on the bean bag and held his arms out to me. I smiled and put the empty DVD case on top of the basket it was in. I toed off my shoes and placed them by Carlos' shoes. I slid in his arms and sat in his lap. I took a deep breath and snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ready to watch the movie?" I nodded my head and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for this, Carlos," He pulled out his phone and clicked a couple of buttons. I wasn't really paying attention until I saw the projector screen come on and the lantern lights started to dim.

"Anything for you, baby,"

_**After three Twilight movies:**_

"I still can't believe she actually chose _Edward_ instead of Jacob! What about you, Carlos?" I turned my head from the screen and to my husband. Apparently he's…_sleeping_. I rolled my eyes and tried to get up from his lap. I can't because every time I try to move, his grip tightens on my waist.

"Carlos, wake up, sweetie. The movie's over," I said shaking him.

"Mmm flaburgurshtion…," He mumbled a jumble of words before pulling me closer to his chest. I rolled my eyes and tried to push myself away from him.

"Ugh! CARLOS!" I yelled. His eyes snapped open and he looked up at me while his grip tightened.

"What's wrong, Logan? What happened?"

"Nothing! The movie went off and you fell asleep. I tried shaking you awake, but you wouldn't wake up. Plus, I couldn't get out of your hold," He looked down at his arms and blushed. His arms dropped from my waist.

"Sorry about that. I just don't wanna let you go again," I smiled and stood up. I stuck my arms out to him when I was standing. He smiled and took my hands. With a little struggle, I pulled him up and hugged him tightly.

"You'll never lose me. In fact, you never lost me. Even if I wasn't there physically, I was still there in your heart. That's where I'll always be," I told him. He pulled away from the hug and leaned his forehead on mine.

"I love you," I leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you, too,"

After Carlos unhooked the projector, took down the lanterns and projector screen, and took the bean bag and blankets back in the Ranger's Cabin, we took the baskets and walked back to the car. He took the baskets from me and placed them in the trunk while I got in the passenger's seat. I was fiddling with my bracelet when I heard him close the car door.

"What's wrong? You still like it don't you?"

"Of course I do! I love it, Carlos! I was just…thinking," I told him.

"About what?" He asked as he started up the car and started pulling out of the park's parking lot.

"The babies. Us. What it's gonna be like after they're born,"

"Oh. Well…what do you think it's gonna be like?"

I shrugged, "I don't know; crazy, hectic, fun, busy…dangerous,"

"How is it gonna be dangerous?"

"…You're uncle," I whispered. I looked up from my bracelet and saw him tense up. I could tell he was grinding his teeth. His tight grip on the wheel made his knuckles turn white.

"Don't worry about him, Logan. He's gone,"

"How do you know that?"

"Because…I handled it. You won't see him anymore,"

"But, Carlos-,"

"Look, Logan, just drop it, okay? He's not your problem. We're safe, okay?" He interrupted.

Instead of replying, I just nodded and looked out of the window. After that, the car ride was silent. When he pulled into our driveway, I opened the door and unlocked the door to our house and went in without closing the car door. I threw the keys on the table next to the door and took my shoes off. I was on my way upstairs when heard Carlos lock the car and close the front door. When I got to our room, I took off my sweatshirt and left it at the foot of our bed.

By the time he came into the room, I had the covers over me and was pretending that I was sleep.

"I know you're not asleep. Logan, I'm sorry for snapping at you in the car. I just don't want you to worry about him," He told me as he got in the bed. I turned around and looked at him.

"How can I not worry? You're in danger, Carlos,"

"I know, Logan, but-,"

"Look, Carlos. Could we talk about this in the morning?" He sighed and nodded his head. Like every night, he lied down on his back and I laid my head on his chest. I closed my eyes when I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders.

"…I love you, Carlos,"

"I love you, too, Logan…forever and always,"

**A/N: Sooo? How you guys like it? I know the update was WAY sooner than the last. Hope you guys enjoyed Don't forget to review!**


	21. All Good Things Come To An End

**Author's Notes: I know I've been slipping with the updates and I apologize for that. Things have been getting really busy and I haven't had much time to really get anything done. Spring Break is coming up, so I'll have more time to update majority of my stories. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

_**Logan's POV:**_

I closed the refrigerator after I grabbed one of the water bottles that were placed on the top shelf. I leaned my back against the fridge and opened the bottle in my hands. I took a sip and looked over to the window that was above the sink. I watched the rain fall against the glass and the moonlight shine through. I placed my water bottle on the counter and wrapped my arms around myself. I closed my eyes as a shiver ran through my body.

It's the coldest night of the summer and I'm standing by the window with just a t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. If you ask me why I'm drinking cold water, I can't give you a straight answer. It must be the hormones or something. If I _**could**_, I'd be drinking a nice, relaxing, warm cup of coffee, but I can't because of the pregnancy. Don't get me wrong, I love these twins with all my heart and I can't wait for them to finally join us in the world, but I miss my damn coffee!

Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wait until February. That's when Dr. Parker said I'll be having the twins; in six months. There's already a little bump forming in my stomach. I looked down and saw a hump in my shirt. I grinned and moved one of my hands to my stomach. I'm not worried about the coffee thing. I mean, coffee is sort of a necessity for me, but I need and want Carlos more.

Ever since that pregnancy test, we've been fighting almost nonstop. Sure we've had our little disagreements before we found out, but I never stopped talking to him and he never walked out on me. Sometimes I think this is my entire fault. If I hadn't lied to him about the test, he wouldn't have walked out on me, his uncle wouldn't have found him, he wouldn't have landed in the hospital, most likely his uncle wouldn't have found the house, we wouldn't have went to that safe house, he wouldn't have found out about the Kendall/Kevin thing before I could tell him, and we wouldn't have gotten into that argument. I know, it sounds _**very**_ complicated, but the simplest way to say it is that it's my fault that we had that argument in the first place.

Even though we apologized for what we did, I can't help but think when he's gonna leave me. A person can only deal with so much stress and I know must put a lot of stress on him. I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw a muscled tan arm cover my hand over my stomach. I relaxed when I heard Carlos's voice.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me to his chiseled chest. He nestled his head into the crook of my neck.

"I'm fine," I answered. I slipped my hand from under his and turned around in his hold. I looked up at him and saw him staring down at me drowsily. His eyelids were close to closing. I grinned and gave him a small kiss. "Let's go back to bed, okay?" I pulled myself away from him and started to walk out of the kitchen, when I felt him grab my wrist and turn me back around. "What's wrong?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing,"

"Carlos, I told you-,"

"I know what you told me, Logan. Now tell me the truth," He let go of my wrist and stepped closer to me. His lips were maybe an inch away from mine. His eyes were looking me over, like he was looking for scars or bruises, until they locked with mine.

"I'm scared," I whispered.

"Scared of what, babe?"

I turned my head away from him and looked out the window as a tear slid down my cheek, "Scared that we might…"

"'We might' what, baby?" He asked as he placed a finger under my chin to turn my attention back to him.

"That we might get a divorce…,"

"Logan, why would we get divorced? Unless you want to…,"

"No! I don't!" I basically shouted out. He winced from my shouting and brought a hand up to his ear. I blushed and took his hand away from his ear. "Sorry," I whispered as I leaned up to kiss his ear. "Why would you think I want to break-up with you?"

"You brought it up, so I just assumed…" He trailed off and started to slowly step away from me. I quickly reached out for his hands and pulled him close to me. I place his hands on my waist and ran my hands up his arms and on his shirtless chest.

"You assumed wrong. I don't want to lose you, Carlos,"

"I don't want to lose you either, Logan, so why would you think I want a divorce?" He ran his hands up and down my sides.

"Because of all these fights we've been getting into. Majority of them were my entire fault," I answered.

"Baby, every couple has their arguments. Look at Shay and James. Remember their big fight in high school?" I nodded my head. How could I forget? Carlos found James making out with this girl in high school. Carlos accidentally told Shay because he thought James told her already. Shay and James had a pretty messy break-up. Both of them went through hell, but James had it the worse. Long story short, they did get back together eventually. Since then, Carlos would always say true love prevails.

"Of course. It tore them apart,"

"Exactly, but in the end they got back together and they're about to get married! If they can work out their problems, so can we. It takes two people to argue, Logie. We'll always have our disagreements, but at the end of the day we'll always be husbands and those disagreements will fade away. I love you, Logan and nothing and no one in the world can ever change that," I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, too," He pulled back and kissed me on my lips.

"You wanna go back to bed now?" I nodded my head and moved my arms from around his neck. I tried to move his arms from around my waist, but he wouldn't let go.

"What's wrong?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing. I just… don't wanna let go of you," I laughed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Then how are we going to get upstairs? We can't walk like this," He nodded his head slightly.

"True, but I could just do this," He smiled at my confused expression and moved his hands from my waist to my thighs and lifted me over his shoulder.

"_Ah! _Carlos!" He laughed and turned around to walk towards the stairs.

"Yes?" Even though I can only see the back of his head I can still tell that he's gotta big smile on his face.

"Why couldn't you just let me walk?"

"Because I wanna hold you," He opened the door to our bedroom and let me down off of his shoulder. He kicked the door closed with his foot and kissed my forehead. "And I never wanna let go," He told me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You have to let go sometime," I told him.

"No I don't," I rolled my eyes with a smirk on my face.

"What are you gonna do when I have to go back to work?"

He smiled, "Simple. I'll just write while I'm at the hospital with you. I can take my business meetings over the phone and web cam the tapings of the show," I shook my head and laughed.

"You're crazy, Carlos,"

"Crazy in love with you," He leaned down and kissed my nose. I turned around in his hold, so my back was pressed against his chest. We 'Penguin walked' to our bed and stood there at the side.

"How are we gonna do this?" I asked him.

"Um, okay. Turn around," I turned around and looked up at him as he turned around leaving me with looking at the back of his neck. "Now hop on my back," I smiled and put my hands on his shoulders. I hopped on his back and he placed his hands on my thighs. "Wrap your legs around my waist," I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my ankles together. He turned towards the bed and climbed on it on his hands and knees. He stopped in the middle of the bed and slowly sat down. I unlocked my ankles and left my legs on each side of him. He turned around with my arms still around his neck and placed his arms on each side of me. He smirked and leaned down to kiss me.

"See? That wasn't so bad," I rolled my eyes again and kissed his nose.

"Sure, Carlos. Can we just go back to sleep?" He lied down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders when I laid my head on his chest.

"Goodnight, Logan. I love you,"

"'Night, Carlos. I love you, too,"

* * *

><p>"So? How are things with you and Carlos?" Shay asked me as we walked through of one the aisles at Rite Aid.<p>

I smiled and turned to her, "We're good. Everything's good. In fact, we're going out to lunch with his Mom at one o'clock" I glanced down at my watch and saw I only had half an hour to meet Carlos and his Mom at the restaurant.

"So you guys aren't mad at each other?" I shook my head and looked through the shelves.

"Nope. Not now at least. I told him how I felt about all the fights and arguments and he said that it's okay. He said that they weren't my entire fault. God, Shay. I just feel so…_relieved_. Even though I wished we would've talked at a normal time instead of three in the morning, I'm glad we got this talk out of the way. All my doubts are gone. I'm finally free and happy," I explained to her. She smiled and her eyes lit up.

"Aw! I'm so glad for you guys! I hope me and James get to be as happy as you guys,"

"You will be, Shay! In fact, you guys already are. You two are basically the definition of true love,"

She cocked one of her eyebrows at me, "Seriously? You should just look at you and Carlos! All through senior year of high school _**and**_ college you guys were the image of a perfect couple! I remember all of our friends saying at our college graduation saying 'Oh my God! They're still together?', 'They are so cute!', 'They make the perfect couple!', 'I hope I have a relationship like them!' People couldn't get enough of you guys! Believe me when I say that I love James with all my heart, but I can't help but feel a tiny bit of jealousy when I look at you two,"

I rolled my eyes at her, "Oh please, Shay! You're just saying that,"

"Why would I lie?"

"Um… I'll get back to you when I think of a reason," She laughed and hit me on my arm.

"Did you find the medicine you needed?" She asked as we walked up to the counter. I looked at the two white pill bottles in my hand and nodded my head.

"Yea-, Oh, wait a minute. I'm missing one. Hold these for a minute?" I asked her. She nodded her head and took the bottles from my hand.

I turned around and walked down the aisle we were previously in and turned my head to look on both sides of the aisle. I stopped in front the left side shelves and looked at two different pill bottles. They both have names that I can't and probably won't ever be able to pronounce. I dig my phone out of my pocket and go to my messages. I was typing in the message when a gloved hand with a tissue smothered my mouth and nose. I dropped my phone and my hands flew to the arm that was wrapped around my neck.

"It doesn't matter how much you scream or writhe, sweetheart. You'll be out like a light soon," A deep raspy voice whispered in my ear. My grip on his arm loosened as I kept breathing whatever was spilled on the napkin. What the fuck is happening? Who is this? I want, Carlos! I…want…Carlos…

_**Carlos' POV**_

"Carlos, have you heard from Logan yet?" My Mom asked me.

"No, Mom. I'm getting worried. He's almost never late and even if he is he would call," I told her as I looked at my phone for the tenth time. Me and Logan were supposed to meet my Mom at this restaurant called '_Under The Stars_' at one. It's one-twenty. I know it's only twenty minutes, but Logan is big on being prompt. Even if he's like five or ten minutes late he'll call. Something just doesn't feel right.

"Do you know where he is?" She asked me.

"He said he was gonna go to the Pharmacy with Shay to pick up some vitamins that the doctor prescribed,"

"What vitamins? Is he sick?"

I took a deep breath and looked her in her eyes, "Well, we wanted to tell you this together, but I guess I have to tell you now. Um, Mom…Logan is-," I stopped what I was saying as my phone started vibrating. I quickly picked up my phone and answered it.

"Hello? Logan?"

"_No, it's me," _Shay said through the phone.

"Shay! Where are you guys? How long does it take to get medicine?"

"_Carlos…we have a problem,"_

"What problem, Shay?"

"_Logan's gone,"_

"What do you mean by gone, Shay? Where the fuck is he?" I gritted through my teeth.

"_We were at the counter when he said he was missing one more prescription. He went back to the aisle at the back of the store. When I went to see what was taking him so long, I saw his phone on the floor…and piece of paper next to it," _She answered.

"What did it say?"

"_It said 'All good things come to an end... –E,'"_

**A/N: The reason this chapter took even longer was because I didn't know how to start it, so I kept erasing everything. Sorry for it taking so long! Spring Break is almost here, so that means more updating! Don't forget to review!**


	22. It's Okay Not To Know

**Author's Notes: The first time I wrote this chapter, my computer deleted it. Then, I couldn't update because FanFiction wouldn't let me because of some problem with one of my stories. So, blame my school and my computer and FanFiction for these extra late chapters. Enjoy. Oh! And one more thing. This wonderful chapter goes to **_Corsomeecorey . _**Enjoy, Corey :)**

_**Carlos' POV**_

My world practically crashed and burned right in front of me. My best friend, my lover, my husband isn't in my arms. Instead he's in the arms of one of the most dangerous men in the nation. He has the most three important things in the world to me. He knows exactly what to do to get what he wants. There's no way I could win.

"_Carlos? Carlos, are you there?"_ I closed my eyes and shook my head even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Yeah, I'm here. Look, call everyone and tell them to meet up at my house," I quickly hung up my phone before I could give her any time to respond to my command.

"What's wrong, mijo?" I looked at my Mom as she studied me with worry and concern in her eyes. I couldn't keep it together as the tears started to fall.

"He has Logan, Mami. He has my Logie," I cried into my hands. She scooted her chair beside me and threw her arm around my shoulder. She rubbed my back as the sobs shook my body. This is the hardest I cried since…ever.

"Sh, it's okay, Carlos. You'll get him back," I started shaking my head.

"No! I-I can't, Mami! I-I ca-can't win with him!" My hand pressed against my chest as I started hyperventilating. My oxygen started coming in short breaths. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on Logan and the happy times we had. I remembered our first date, our first kiss, our first time, when I proposed to him. Then I thought about our wedding, when we brought the house, when we got married, our honeymoon. Now this happens. Everything is going downhill. This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm supposed to have the perfect life; not have everything slip between my fingers.

Oh my God.

What about the babies? What if one of them gets hurt? What if both of them get hurt? What am I gonna do? This is my family; my life! All of a sudden, my heart started pounding and my chest felt tight; like all the air in my chest is being pulled out of me. I closed my eyes harder as I focused on how to get my breathing under control.

"Mami, what's happening? I can't breathe. Mami, make it stop,"

"Carlos, you have to calm down, okay? You're having a panic attack. We have to get you to a hospital," She explained as she helped me up from the seat. I could hear the people around us whispering as the sirens of the Ambulance get louder. I know we're finally outside when I felt a gust of wind brush past my face. I crack my eyes open just for a bit and see the doors of the Ambulance opened and ready for me to enter.

"Sir, we're going to need you to try and open your eyes," One of the EMT's told me as they helped me in. I nodded my head and tried my best to open my eyes. Even though my head was telling me to open, my chest kept telling me to close them tighter and don't let them open until Logan is back in my arms.

"Open your eyes, Sweetheart, for me," My eyes snapped open and searched the small area of the truck for Logan's voice. My breathing was still ragged and my body started shaking.

"Logan, where are you?" I cried out. My Mami's eyes were glassy and her nose was red. Tear after tear slipped out of her eyes as she kept a firm grip on my hand.

"Logan's not here, Carlos," She sobbed. No. She's lying. I just heard his voice. My husband is here and I need him now.

"Yes he is! I just heard him. He told me to open my eyes. Now where is he? Where is he! I want Logan!" I cried. My hand slipped out of my Mami's and I started to try and sit up; forgetting the fact that my breath was short. The two EMTs looked at each other apprehensively before the muscular of the two reached in one of the compartments behind him and pulled out a syringe with a clear liquid in it. He turned to me and stared into me with his light grey eyes.

"Sir, this will calm you down," The female EMT lifted up my jacket sleeve and held my arm down. Her blonde hair was tied back into a bun, but few loose strands were sticking out over her forehead. Her blue eyes turned to me as the needle was injected into my arm. My eyes slowly started to drift close, but before they closed fully somehow, someway, the blonde EMT's face turned into Logan. His brown eyes shined as he smiled and blew a kiss at me. That's the last thing I saw before totally blacking out.

"Ugh. Am I dead yet?" I mumbled as I finally woke up from whatever the damn EMT injected in my bloodstream. My cousin shot up from James's shoulder and sighed when she saw me up.

"No. Not yet. Are you okay? How do you feel?" She asked as she carefully stood up from beside James to not awake him. For once, I didn't hear the click-clack of her heels. Shay loves her heels and she doesn't complain when she's in them. I've seen her do more things in heels that girls wearing sneakers can't even do.

"Like shit. How did you think I'd feel? I just had a panic attack after finding out my husband has just been kidnapped," I snapped at her. She didn't look phased by the comment. Me and Shay have been close since birth. I have her back and she has mine. It takes a lot for people to deal with my attitude. Even some of my members get annoyed or hurt by it. Shay's really the only one who could really not take it personally.

"Don't worry. We'll find him. The gang has split up into groups and is working hard in looking for Logan. All you have to do is focus on recovering," She whispered as she removed a plastic bag from her pocketbook.

"What's that?" I pointed to the bag and she looked over me with her golden brown eyes. Well, today they're golden brown. Who knows what color they could be tomorrow.

"The note Enrique left on the floor of the aisle in the Pharmacy. Don't worry. I picked it up with gloves and tweezers," I smirked and took the plastic bag from her. She's always thinking on her toes. I'd probably be in prison without this girl. She reached in a drawer by the bed and pulled out a pair of plastic gloves. I took them from her and opened the bag. I carefully reached in and pulled the note out.

"I still can't believe he even found me. How did we let this happen?" I looked over the note and felt the tears build up in my eyes. I quickly placed the note back in the bag and sealed it up. Shay took it out of my hands and placed it on the table next to my bed.

"Honestly, 'Los… I don't know," I stared at her in shock. Shay always knows the answer. She's our brainbox. "I wish I can tell you not to worry, but I can't. Carlos, I'm shaking in my socks right now because I don't know what to do. I'm so used to having all the answers and it scares me that I don't. Of everything we've been through, this makes me the most nervous. This is Logan's and the twins' life at hands. One mistake and just about everything could go wrong and I don't want to be the cause of that. You have to believe me when I say I'm trying my hardest to do this perfectly and get them back,"

"Shay, you're not the only one nervous and scared. I mean, look at me! I had a panic attack for crying out loud! I know you're used to having all of the answers, but I'm not expecting you to. This is hard on all of us, Shay. We're not gonna be doing our best be we're gonna try. That's all I'm asking you to do. Just try," She used the edge of her black sleeve to wipe the corner of her eye. She sniffled and placed her bag on her shoulder. She shook James up and helped him up from his seat. With his eyes half open, James slugged through the doorway, but waved before leaving and walking to the hallway. Shay walked over to my bed and kissed my cheek.

"You're Mom told me to tell you she loves you. She was here, but I sent her home so she could get some rest. We'll be back tomorrow morning and I'll even try to sneak you in some pancakes. Goodnight, 'Los,"

"Night, Shay, and thank you for everything you done. I know I don't say it a lot, but I really hope you know that I appreciate you and I don't know where I'd be without you,"

"Probably prison," She laughed and kissed my forehead before waving and walking out of my room.

After another couple hours of sleep, I woke up at 2 am with this urge to go to the bathroom. Since my hospital room has no bathroom for some reason, I have to use the one down the hall. I slowly got out of my hospital bed and walked over to the couch against the wall in my socks. My Mami must've left my jacket for me if I got cold. I slid it on and was on my way out the door when the plastic bag caught my attention. For some reason, I reached out and placed the letter in the pocket of my jacket.

I don't know why I did it; maybe because it's my only lead to my husband and unborn twins. Yeah. That sounds like a good reason. I walked out of my room and looked around at the plain white walls of the hospital. Random cracks were placed by boring and uninteresting paintings that hung from the walls. Right when I turned my head straight ahead, I almost bumped into an elderly man walking in front of me. Before we could collide, I stopped walking and my arms flew out to the old man before he could fall back.

"Sir, are you okay?" I asked him as I led him to one of the seats in the hallway. I placed him in the blue cushioned chairs and squinted my eyes to get a better look at him. "You look very familiar, Sir,"

"Well, I should. You think you'd remember your uncle, Carlos," The old man's voice shook as he spoke. His dark brown eyes looked up at me and stared into mine. I tilted my head until I finally realize who he was. I took my hand off of his shoulder and flew to the other side of the hallway.

"…Enrique…"

**A/N: You guys honestly don't know how bad I feel about missing 2 months of updating. I graduate in two days so I should have more time updating since summer is like right around the corner. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	23. Lucy Stone

**Author's Notes: Sorry for waiting so long to update this. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

**One more thing! To the guest person, Brittney:**

**Dude, make an account, PLEASE! Every time you comment on my stories it makes me smile! You review on most of my stories and I can't even PM you how your reviews make my day! **

**Noooww, you guys can enjoy my story! Sorry for the little outburst :P**

_**Carlos's POV:**_

For years, I've been thinking of what I would do if I ever saw Enrique again. I thought I'd run and hide. Or maybe I'd shoot him until I ran out of bullets. All I knew was I that I wanted him to feel pain, especially for what he did to me. I was fine with being disowned from him, but taking my _family_ away from me has crossed the line. I wanted to put him in a hospital bed, but it looked like someone beat me to it.

"Why are you here? Haven't you caused me enough trouble?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bullshit! You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! You followed me here to make sure your plan worked out! Well, guess what? It did! My husband and unborn children are taken from me and I just had a panic attack!" I spat at him. His black eyes just looked at me like he was bored. Now that I get a good look at him, he looks ages older than what he really is. His body looked so thin, but that didn't stop my anger. He deserved anything he got.

"Husband? Unborn children? I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't even know you found someone; let alone married! I've been in this hospital for a little more than two weeks! I didn't even know you were in California!"

"Wait. What do you mean you've been in this hospital for more than two weeks? Why are you here?"

"Carlos," He took a deep breath and I saw his eyes starting to water. This must be bad. This must be _really_ bad. The last person I expected to cry in my family was Enrique. Now here he is getting ready to cry a river. "I have cancer. I may not even make it past the end of the month."

"…Is that why you're not in prison?" He slightly nodded his head. I leaned against the wall and just stared at the white ceiling. I'm not a genius or anything, that's Logan's role, but I think that means that he didn't jump me in that alley. That means he didn't kidnap Logan in my babies.

"Then who did?" I whispered to myself.

"Who did what, Carlos?"

"Who kidnapped my family and left a note saying _you_ did it?"

"Well, it obviously had to be one of your enemies. Try and think of who would want to do something so horrible that they'd want to see you crack like this."

He's right! It has to be someone that wants to hurt me on an _emotional _level, but who could it be? Over the years, I've gained a lot of enemies, but none of them would dare to come at me. I'm on top of my game…Well not _now_, at this exact moment, but you know what I mean. Kendall's wrapped up in Camille, so I don't think I have to worry about him…but I'll keep an eye out. Just in case. I can only think of one other person, but I haven't seen them in _years_. I can't help remember the last time I saw that person and what she said…

_**Flashback**_

"_But, Carlos, I don't understand!" She yelled. Her shouts filled the room as the tears poured down from her brown eyes._

"_What else is there more to say, Lucy? I don't want a relationship with you anymore!" The Latino yelled back at her. His patience was running thin. He was five minutes from physically kicking her out of his house._

"_Why? Wh-what did I do wrong? H-how can I fi-fix it?" She was constantly running her hands through her hair; something she always did when she was frustrated._

"_I told you already, Lucy, I'm gay! There's nothing you can fix to make us get together again!"_

"_Gay? Carlos, baby, this whole gay thing is just a phase! We both know you love me! Just, let me help you get through this and realize–," That was it for Carlos. All of his patience flew out the window. Hell. It jumped off a cliff. He roughly gripped her shoulders and stared her in the eyes with pure hatred._

"_I. Don't. Love. You. Why can't you get that through your head? We're over! I'm gay! I'm trying my hardest not to kick you out my damn house, but if that's what it takes to get you to leave, then I'll do it in a heartbeat. I'm giving you one last chance to leave without me physically putting you out! LEAVE, LUCY!" The angry Latino pushed her away from him and watched as she slowly turned around and walked to his front door. She opened it, but turned around to face Carlos._

"_Fine. I'll go. But you'll regret it, Carlos Garcia. Trust me. You will regret it." She threatened before she walked out of the door._

_**Flashback**_

Oh my God. She's back for revenge. No. Wait. She couldn't be. Poor sweet Lucy who used to visit children's hospitals can't be the same Lucy who would kidnap someone, especially when they're pregnant. She loves kids! This wouldn't seem like something she would do. I need to talk to Shay. I stood up and ran back down the hall, leaving Enrique in the blue cushioned chair in the hallway. I quickly entered my room and grabbed my cell phone from the bedside table. I dialed the number waited for her to pick up.

"_Carlos? Shouldn't you be sleeping? It's almost 2:30 in the morning!"_

"Yeah. I know. Sorry for waking you, but this is important. Listen, I know where Enrique is."

"_What? Carlos, are you doing work while you're supposed to be resting?" _She's always playing the role of the parent. Even when we were kids she acted like she was my parent.

"No! I promise I wasn't! I was just going to the bathroom and then I almost bumped into this old guy."

"_So? What does that have to do with anything?"_

"The old guy was Enrique! He's been here for the past two weeks. Shay, he has cancer."

"…_I'll be there in 10 minutes."_

"What? Shay, visiting hours ended at eight–,"

"_And when have you known things like that to stop me? This is serious, Carlos. I'll find a way." _Before I had time to say anything else, she hung up. Every entrance to the hospital probably has security guards sitting at their desks asking for ID to anyone who comes in. How she's gonna do it without physically hurting them or drugging them? I have no idea. When the call ended, the screen went back to my home screen. Behind all the apps and stuff, I saw the picture I set for my background; a picture of me and Logan having our first dance at our wedding.

We were so happy in the picture. Logan arms were around my neck and mine were around my waist. I remembered when we first started planning the wedding. He wouldn't even talk to me for two weeks because everyone said that he should wear the white tux; symbolizing him as the wife in the marriage. Eventually, he started talking to me again and agreed to wear the white one.

The room where we had the reception was decorated with white and red decorations that Logan chose. Him and Shay drove me and James crazy with wedding magazines and trips to visit wedding planners. I bet you're wondering where we had the ceremony. Well, it certainly wasn't in a church. We both agreed that a church wasn't the best place for our marriage. Instead, I came up with the idea of getting married on the beach.

It was beautiful! The water wasn't too crazy, the wind was blowing perfectly, and the birds didn't bother us at all. I guess they know when the time isn't right for pooping on people. Logan's father gave him away and we wrote our own vows. Believe it or not, I actually started crying. Well, it wasn't _really_ crying, but I let a few tears slips. What really surprised everyone were my vows to Logan. I'm pretty sure I saw some of my guy members tearing up. When I asked my parents what should be written for vows and they told me whatever my heart feels. So, I did exactly that:

'_Logan, I never thought that I'd find someone who would fit me so perfectly like you do. Every morning that I wake up, I look at you and realize you're my reason for waking up. We were all put on this Earth for a reason. I think I was put here to find you and make you happy. Even if that isn't the reason, I'm gonna do it anyway. There's no one like you, Logan. Yes, there are people that look like you or talk like you or have the same interests as you, but there's no one that has my heart like you do and no one else ever will. I love you, Logan Mitchell. I'll keep on loving you until the day my heart stops and even after that; forever and always.'_

"Carlos!" I looked up from my phone and to the door when I heard someone whisper my name. I looked at the door and saw it cracked open.

"…Shay? Is that you?"

"Yeah, you idiot! I've been calling your name for the past five minutes. You were just sitting there ignoring me." She stepped into the room and silently shut the door.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about me and Logan's wedding. I miss him, Shay." She sighed and sat in the bed next to me. I laid my head against her shoulder.

"We all do, Carlos. That's why we need to find out who took him if it wasn't Enrique."

"I think I know who it was…" She lifted my head off her shoulder and stared me in the eyes.

"Who?"

"…Lucy Stone."

**Honestly, this chapter took longer than I thought it would. I kept starting over because I didn't like how I started the chapter off. Once I finally did, I couldn't write because I was one vacation. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review.**


	24. Crazy Lady Say What?

**It's official! I now have this story's ending completely thought out! If I said it before, I'm sorry I led you on :P I just have a tendency of adding stuff on while I'm writing up chapters, but I mean it this time!**

**Yeah, unfortunately, this story will be coming to an end :( Not like tomorrow or in a couple of days or something like that, but like a couple of weeks. I'm gonna take some time off with my other stories to focus more on this ending.**

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**_

**I have some homework for you guys! It's not hard :P It's fun actually! After I finish this story, I'm gonna post a NEW Cargan story! Now, the problem is, I don't know which story I'm gonna post first. I have two pretty good ideas, but I'm stuck between them. I'm gonna post the summaries of them at the end of the chapter.**

**You guys' job is to choose which one you would rather read first and whichever gets the most votes, I'll post after I finish MGB and the one with the least votes I'll post after the next story I finish, which is probably gonna be MVS.**

**Now, on to the story! Enjoy!**

_**Logan's P.O.V**_

I woke up on a bed. Not expecting that, huh? Well, neither was I. Usually in a movie and someone gets kidnapped, their kidnapper traps them in a small, unsanitary room with no windows or source of light or heat or fresh air. That isn't my case. When I woke up, I was staring at a purple painted ceiling and realized I was sitting on a bed with comfy sheets and pillows. I slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed.

It would've been just like any other teenage girl's room, but it didn't have any personal items. You know, like, pictures of friends and family, posters of hot boy bands and actors, and stuff like that. The walls were bare except for the purple paint and a white piece of paper that had 'L&C' painted on it. It looked like whoever painted must've taken days to do it. The detail is just that amazing. I didn't really start freaking out until I saw what must've been the closet doors. They had pictures of me and Carlos.

It seemed like this person was following us. They mostly showed me and Carlos walking around the park, eating out at a restaurant with James and Shay, leaving our house for work, but some of them showed _private_ times. There were some that showed me and Carlos in our bedroom and there was even one that showed me and him in our hotel room when we went to Paris for our honeymoon.

I turned my head to the bedroom door and saw a dartboard with a zoomed in picture of me and Carlos kissing with a big red 'X' over it and five darts placed over our faces. I tried to get out of the bed, but whatever drug that was spilled on that handkerchief was strong enough to keep dizzy for a while. I felt a wave of nausea wash over me and before I knew it, I was leaning over the bed throwing up the breakfast I had this morning, or the morning of the day I was kidnapped, into the blue trash can by the bed. I don't know how long the drug knocked me out. I just hope it doesn't hurt the twins.

After the last batch of vomit, I felt a hand rubbing my back. It wasn't like the hand that smothered the handkerchief to my mouth. This felt like a woman's touch. I looked up and saw a woman that looked like she was around my age. Her skin was a little pale, but had a fair tan to it. Her dark brown hair was highlighted with red and blue streaks. Her eyes were dark brown. Her lips were turned into a creepy stalker-like smile.

"Are you okay?" Her voice had an edge to it and a little bit of creepiness.

"Um, y-yeah. I think so." I stuttered. My voice was softer than normal. That drug really did its trick, huh?

"Good. Don't want my twins to get hurt now do I?" I quickly stood up from the bed, trying my best to ignore the dizzy that was taking over from standing up too fast.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you're carrying my babies, Logan. I just wanted to make sure my little angels are okay." She reached over and placed a hand on my stomach. I pushed her hand away and looked at her like she was crazy. That's because she is! What the hell has this lady been smoking?

"These are my babies–wait, how did you know I was pregnant and with twins? How did you even know my name? Who the fuck are you? Where the hell am I? " I started yelling at the psychotic lady. My hands were forming into fists and I could feel my face starting to heat up.

"Now, now. Calm down, Logie. That's what Carlos calls you right? Logie?" She stood up from the bed and tried to place her hands on my stomach again. I looked to the side and grabbed the blue lamp that was sitting on the bedside table next to me. I snatched the plug out its socket and held it like I would hold a baseball bat.

"Step any closer and I'll bust you over the head with no hesitation." She didn't even flinch. She kept that same damn psychotic smile on her face. Then, I realized what she said. "Wait, how did you know about Carlos?"

"I know everything about you and Carlos, Logan. I've been watching you very carefully. You don't know how excited I was when I found out you were pregnant. And with twins! That means me and Carlos will have the perfect lives together. Well, after I get rid of you of course."

There was a crash in the room when the lamp slipped from my hands. Crazy bitch say what? "What?!"

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry to say, but after you have me and Carlos' lovely twins, you're going to die. I can't let you ruin my perfect family, now can I? Don't worry. I'll let you live a week after the twins are born, but after that, you're gonna have to go." She cocked her head to the side and widened her smile. "Now, I'm going to get my brother Bruno to come and clean this up. I'll be in with your dinner soon. We gotta make sure my babies are healthy when they join the world." She gave my stomach a little rub before walking out of the room.

Carlos, hurry up and save me.

_**Shay's P.O.V:**_

"Lucy Stone? You mean that psycho you were dating in sophomore year of high school?"

"Yeah. That's the one."

"I told you so." What? I did tell him! Let me clarify. When Carlos met Lucy he claimed that it wasn't going to be anything serious. Now, during his early teenage years, he was very stubborn, even with me. Every time anyone tried to tell him how to do something the right way, he would purposely do the opposite thing just to piss them off and show that he didn't need anyone to be in charge of him.

When I first met Lucy, I could tell she was going to be trouble. I'll never forget the look she had in her eyes. It looked like she had the soul of some delusional psychotic mental institution runaway. She wouldn't take her eyes or hands off of Carlos the whole night. After the night was over, I told Carlos to be careful with her, especially if they broke up. Of course he didn't listen and the break-up was horrific. And that leads us to now.

"Shay, I really don't need this right now."

"You're right. I apologize, but that still doesn't change the fact that I told you to be careful with how you broke up with Lucy."

"Look, Shay, it's not like I knew this was gonna happen! I thought I was done with her since she transferred from school!" He groaned and lied back on the bed. "Why do I always attract the psycho girls?"

"Oh yeah, Carlos, because _all_ the girls in the world are fighting to get to you," I rolled my eyes and reached inside my bag to pull out my iPhone. "Now, let's see what little Lucy has been up to."

"And how do you expect to do that? We haven't heard from her in like eight years. Who would even know to call?"

"Carlos, have I ever steered you wrong before?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Well, there was that one time you sent me on the wrong flight…"

"Look, I didn't know there were two different Georgias, okay? Who would've thought Minnesota actually had a plane that went out to Eurasia?" I blushed and looked down at my phone to type in my code. I went to my address book and found the contact I was looking for. God, why is he my only way to Lucy? I sighed and stood up from the bed. "I'll have to take this out in the hallway. I'll be back in a minute." Before he could protest, I walked out of the room. I leaned against the wall and clicked the call button for that contact. I heard it ring two times before the person picked up.

"_Hello? Shay?"_

"Yeah, it's me. As much as I hate to say this, I need your help, Kendall."

**Here are the summaries for the newest two stories!**

_**Don't Wake Me Up**_

Carlos is dating Kendall, but why is he having dreams of this very handsome man that he doesn't know? He realizes he's falling in love with the man in his dreams. He tried hard to push aside his feelings and fall back in love with Kendall, but when he finally meets his dream guy in real life, he realizes he can't let him out of his life. He has one problem: he can't find it in his heart to break it off with Kendall. Dating two guys at once? Not his best plan.

_**Behind Enemy Lines **_(Thanks to _CorsomeeCorey _for the title)

Logan's brother owes a very dangerous man money. To get out of it, he kills himself. The man, who's a big time gang leader, has another plan in mind. He tracks down Logan and makes him a deal. He won't kill Logan if he does a little favor for him. Carlos Garcia is his rival gang leader and he'd do anything to take him out. So, he has Logan act like he's interested in Carlos to get close to him. Carlos falls for it just like he planned. Logan repeats everything Carlos tells him until he realizes that he actually loves Carlos. Now he has a choice to make: His life or the love of his life?

**So, I hope you guys liked the chapter! Don't forget to review and include your decision on the next story! Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	25. Same Old Conversation

**I hope you guys know I'm gonna make Lucy into a complete psycho. And yes! Kendall is helping…or is he? You guys will find out soon enough. The ending is gonna be like BOOM! It's so sad that we're almost near the end of the story :'( Oh well. All good things come to an end right?**

**OMLBTR (Oh My Lovato Big Time Rush) I just noticed this story had 177 reviews. That's crazy. Wouldn't it be awesome if I got 200 reviews before this story ended? *wink wink* XD**

**OH! And the results for the poll thing I posted in the last chapter. Drum roll, please *drum roll played*… 'BEHIND ENEMY LINES'! I'm so glad you guys liked my ideas. You don't know how much I appreciate all the reviews, no matter how short or long they are. The fact that you guys take the time to read my stories makes me so happy! I love you guys! Enjoy this chapter :)**

**~Shay :)**

_**Shay's P.O.V:**_

I'm doing this for Logan. I'm doing this for Logan. Logan is the reason I'm doing this and he will be the only one I ever do this for. The last thing I needed is to be working with this jackass. After everything he put me through and everything he's about to put Camille through, I never wanted to talk to him or even mention his name again, but he's the only resource we have of finding that grapenut Lucy Stone.

"Kendall, are you still there? Can you hear me?"

"…_Yeah. I'm here. Just kinda surprised you called me. It's kinda unexpected you know?"_

"Trust me. I know, but you're the only one I know can help me out with this."

"_Help out with what?"_

"Logan's been kidnapped and me and Carlos have an idea of who it might be, but we're not really sure because we haven't seen her in a couple of years and I figured since you guys were close that you'd know where she is." Kendall's Mom was married to Lucy's Dad for about three years when Kendall and Lucy were in elementary school. Because of them being sorta kinda related and everything, they grew kinda close and kept in touch even when their parents got divorced.

I didn't find out about that until after Carlos dumped Lucy. I didn't think they'd last as long as they did, five months, to actually give her a thorough background check. I'm sure Lucy kept in contact with Kendall through all those years. This is the only lead we have.

"_What? And you think Lucy did it? That's crazy! Why would Lucy want to kidnap Logan?"_

"Kendall, you didn't know they used to date?"

"_What? When? Why wouldn't she tell me?" _

"In sophomore year of high school and think about it, Knight. Why would she tell you that she's dating your rival?"

"_Oh…yeah. That kinda makes sense." _I rolled my eyes and looked at my watch. The guard should be waking up in at least ten minutes. I need to start getting out of here.

"Look, I'm running out of time to talk to you over the phone, so I'm just gonna come over to your place. I'll be there in maybe fifteen minutes, okay?" I hung up before he could say anything back. I went back in Carlos' room and saw him staring up at the ceiling. He looked back to me when he heard me walk in. I walked over to his bed and grabbed my purse. "I need to leave. The guard is gonna be waking up soon and probably walk around the floor. I'll visit you later, okay? If I find out anything important, I'll text you. Night, 'Litos." I kissed his cheek.

"Night, Shay. And thanks for everything. You know I love you, right?"

"I love you, too, Car. See you later." I walked out of the room and down the hall. The guard was still passed out on his desk. I looked up at the security cameras and saw the lights still blinking red, meaning they weren't recording. I smiled and walked down the hallway and to the staircase. I ran downstairs and snuck out the side door. I pulled out my phone and sent a text message to one of my childhood friends, who's head of security at the hospital, telling him I was out and that he could turn the cameras back on.

I hopped in my car and started off on the way to Kendall's apartment. Kendall's apartment was the last place I expected to go. James is gonna flip. I left him a note saying I was gonna go see Carlos just in case he woke up. It said that I was gonna be gone for no more than fifteen minutes. Who knows how long I'm gonna have to stay at Kendall's? No, _Carlos _is gonna flip, but I can't keep this from him. Then again, we'd get nowhere with finding Logan if I didn't go to Kendall.

Sooner than I thought I would, I pulled up in the parking lot of Kendall's apartment building. I turned my car off and sat back in my seat, looking at the building. In apartment 7D, Kendall's sitting there waiting for me, probably with a cup of coffee. He knows I love coffee. I finally got out of my car and started walking toward the entrance. I felt my phone vibrate in my hand and I stopped in my tracks. I looked down and saw it was a message from James:

'_Babe, where r u? You should be back by now."_

I hate lying to him. I hate it a lot, but this is the only way we're going to be able to get Logan back. Lies are horrible, but they're a part of getting the job done.

'_I had a little trouble sneaking past the guard and I decided to pick some coffee up on the way home. I'll be back in about 15 min.'_

I sent the message and threw the phone in my bag without waiting for a response. I walked in the elevator and pushed the '7' button. It wasn't long before it stopped at the seventh floor. I walked out and went to my left. I stopped in front of the door and stared at it before knocking on the door. As soon as my hand left the door, it opened and Kendall was standing in front of me shirtless with black sweatpants.

"Hey." He said as he stared me in the eyes. I pushed past him and into his apartment.

"I don't have the time to chit chat. James is waiting for me back home. Look, I need to know about the last time you talked to Lucy. Now, when I say talk, I mean in any form, like, text message, e-mail, IM, a letter, phone call, web cam, Twitter, Facebook, Instagram. Any kind of stuff like that. Any piece of information is helpful." When I looked at him, he was looking at me is if I had grown five heads.

"You can't actually expect me to be so cooperative at three in the morning without coffee," He walked into his kitchen and came back with two cups of coffee. See? I told you. He handed me a cup and I took it. When I get home, James will expect my breath to smell like coffee. This is why I hate lying. You have to be extra careful of anything you do to make sure your lie seems real. He took a sip of his coffee before answering my question. "The last time me and Lucy talked was a little over three months ago."

"How did she contact you?"

"A phone call."

"Do you have a number or something?"

"Well, she always calls from her brother's cell phone. I could give you the number." I nodded my head and typed the number into my phone as he repeated it. I also noticed that I had an unread message. I pulled down the notification bar and clicked the message that was from James.

'_You're such a coffee freak, but I love you anyway.' _I smiled when I read the message and typed a quick one back. _'I love you, too.' _I placed my phone back in my bag and looked back up at Kendall.

"That was James wasn't it?" I cleared my throat and took a sip of my coffee.

"Yeah. It was. Now, did she ever send you any letters or anything?"

"No. She would only call me; no text messages or emails or stuff like that." I nodded my head and placed my coffee cup down. I got all the information I needed and now I can finally go and never ask him for help again. Well, I hope I won't need to.

"Well, I have everything I need. I better get going. Thanks, Kendall." I started for the door, but before I could get my hand on the handle, I felt his hand grab my arm.

"Wait. Can we talk?" I sighed and closed my eyes. I snatched my hand from his grasp, but didn't turn around to face him.

"Kendall, why are you doing this? Can't you just let me go home? To my fiancé?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about, Shay. In all honesty, I don't see you marrying–," Before he could finish his sentence, I turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't. You. Dare. I have had _enough_ of having the same conversation over and over with you, Kendall. Why don't you get it? Why can't you understand that I'm happy? I'm _really_ happy! James is all I could ever want and need. He's good for me, you're not! Why can't you let us go?"

"Because I still love you, Shay, and I know somewhere deep inside of you, that you love me, too." He tried to step closer to me and wrap his arms around me. I kept taking steps back until my back was against the door.

"Correction, Kendall; _used_ _to_. I _used to _love you before I grew up and realized what a fool I was for believing that you actually cared for me. James loves me, Kendall, and I love him back. We're not meant for each other!"

"Can you at least give me another chance?" That did it. That one sentence. Those eight words. Everything about him made me sick, but the fact that I keep hearing those words over and over again made something in me snap. Anger was running through my veins. My hands turned into fists before I could stop them and my right fist flung itself to Kendall's mouth. He groaned and backed away from me. His hands were covering his mouth as he stared at me in shock.

"You don't deserve another chance. You broke my heart. Do you know how hard it was to get over that night? Seeing you and Jeremy killed me inside! It took me a long time to actually trust someone with my heart again and James is taking good care of it. We might have out rough times, by I know that we'll get through it because he really loves me and I love him, too. So, I suggest you get over this little fling you have about me and focus on Camille and your unborn child."

My voice was dripping with venom. My eyes stared right through his. He wasn't scared of me. He does still love me. I can see it in his eyes, but I don't love him. He slowly moved his hands from his mouth and I can see that I knocked out one of his teeth that were on the side of his mouth. "I didn't want to do that, Kendall, but you made me. You know my limits. I gotta go now. Goodbye, Kendall." I walked out the door and ran down the hallway. I didn't feel like waiting for the elevator, so I took the staircase. The run helped me blow off steam. I ran out the lobby and to my car.

I used to run track when I was little, so the run didn't really take much of my breath. I got in my car and started it up. When I placed my hands on the steering wheel, I noticed my knuckles were bleeding. This isn't the first time my knuckles have bled after punching someone, so it's no wonder I didn't feel them bleeding. I'm surprised I didn't go over the speed limit.

I honestly didn't plan on punching him. He just got under my skin! I hope he doesn't spill anything to Lucy. He's the only lead that I have to get Logan back and if it turns out I blew it, Carlos is gonna freak out on me. I parked in the two car driveway of me and James' house. I got out my car and locked it and walked to my front door. I found the door unlocked and walked in. I took my shoes off and locked the front door. I left my jacket and purse on the couch before I walked up stairs.

My hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but I fixed it to put it up in a bun. Me and James' bedroom door was cracked open and I could hear the TV on. I pushed the door open and closed it after I walked in. He turned to me when he heard the door close.

"Hey, sweetheart! What took you so long? And what happened to your hands?" I jumped on the bed next to him and kissed his cheek. He threw his arms around me and gave me a peck on the lips. I feel more sparks from one kiss with James than I did from a full make-out with Kendall.

"I had to find another Dunkin Donuts other than the one that's by the hospital and the cashier kept flirting with me, so I had to punch him off of me. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." I told him as he started to get out of bed.

"Let me just go and get something to wrap your hand. I'll be right back." He bent down and gave my nose a kiss. I watched him as he walked into the bathroom that was connected to our bedroom. I have something _amazing_ and there's no way I'm gonna give it up.

**I don't think I'm gonna be able to update next week, but I'll try. Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


	26. Make Them Suffer

**It's been almost two and a half weeks since I posted **_**anything **_**and I'm extremely sorry. I had to take two weeks for freshman orientation and two more days after that. Luckily, I have a little more than a week before I go back to school, so I'm gonna do my best with juggling this and my summer reading stuff. School is just plain stressing, especially since I'm a freshman in high school, so I have to learn how to adapt to these new changes. Any helpful advice and I'll love you forever!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this very late chapter of My Good Boy. And I just wanna repeat that the end of this story is coming up pretty fast. It should end in the early 30's. As much as I don't want to admit it, the ending might make you cry. It made me cry when I came up with it. *sigh* I'll tell you guys when the last chapter is, so you can be prepared with some tissues or something.**

**Oh! Sorry with my ongoing rant, but I noticed I'm so close to 190 reviews, which mean I'm super close to 200 reviews! Guys, so seriously, if you get me to at least 200 reviews before the story is over I'll do something really special for you guys! Like…Oh! Like add another chapter onto an oneshot that you guys really wanted me to continue. Of course you guys will have to vote and stuff like that, but I will do it, if I get to 200 reviews before this story is over. That would be like, the best pre-birthday present ever (My birthday is Oct. 17****th****, if you were wondering)**

**NOW onto the story ;)**

_**Carlos' P.O.V**_

"So, what'd you find out from your source, Shay?" I picked at the questionable corn that was sitting on my tray over my lap. The plate in front of me was covered with a brown stale brick I was told that was meatloaf, the yellow vomity stuff was labeled as corn, and a tannish colored puddle of guck was called the gravy.

My Mom and Shay came over to take me home. My doctor said I have to take it easy and lie back for a while. Like hell I am. I need to find my pregnant husband before that psycho bitch Lucy hurts him.

"I didn't get an address or anything, but I did get her brother's cell phone number. I can take that to Peanut and see if he can trace it. It shouldn't take more than a day really, but that's only if he isn't busy." I saw her roll her eyes at me when I chuckled. Peanut, or Shelton, is a friend of Shay's oldest brother. He's smart as hell and can crack any website or computer and trace any number or email, but it's hard to take the dude seriously when he goes by Peanut.

"At least we have something. I'd rather have a little clue than nothing at all. What time are we going over?" She cocked an eyebrow and stared at me like I started speaking another language.

"Carlos, what do you mean by 'we'? It's just me, James, Taylor, Jason, and Aaron. You need to take it easy, 'Los. You heard what the doctor said." There she goes again, acting like my Mother…even though my _actual_ mother would tell me the same thing, but that's not the point here!

"Since when have you known me to do what someone says? There's no way I'm gonna rest when Logan is out God knows where in the hands of that crazy psycho bitch! Besides, you're not my Mom and you can't boss me around!"

"But I am," We turned to the doorway when another voice entered the conversation. My Mom was standing in the doorway with a hand on her hip glaring at me. "which means _I _can boss you around and you have to listen to me. Now, Carlos, I understand that you want Logan back, we all do, but you can't look for Logan if you keep ending up in the hospital for not taking care of yourself."

"She's right, Car. If we wanna find Logan and the twins, you need to keep your health up."

"Twins? What twins, Carlos? What is she talking about?" Shay looked between me and my Mom with confusion splayed all over her face.

"Y-you didn't tell her?" I shook my head and turned to my Mom. She had moved from the doorway and to my bedside.

"Mom, the reason me and Logan called you for lunch was to tell you that he was pregnant with twins." Her brown eyes welled up with tears before she lifted her hand and smacked me on the back of my head. "Ow, Mom! What was that for?"

"For not telling me sooner! I can't believe it! I'm gonna be a grandmother! I have to go tell your father– Wait. Do his parents know?"

"Yeah. We told them a couple of days ago." I told her while I was trying to rub the stinging pain away from my head.

"Not that, Carlos. I mean do they know that he's missing?" I stopped rubbing the back of my head and stared at Shay. Her surprised expression matched mine as we realized both of us forgot to tell them. Well, at least _I _have an excuse.

"I must've forgotten to call them yesterday! They must be worried out of their minds! Logan told me he wanted you two to stop by their hotel last night. I have to go call them." She raced out of the room with her cell phone in her hand dialing the number. I turned back to my Mom to see her smiling at me with glassy eyes. I can tell she was trying hard not to cry.

"Mom? Why are you crying?"

"They're happy tears, _mijo_. I just can't believe one of my sons is going to be a father."

"Only if we can find Logan in time…" I mumbled looking down at my plate. It was still full with all the junk they piled on it. I felt my Mom grab my chin and turn my focus back to her.

"Carlos Roberto Garcia, don't you ever let me hear you talk like that again. We _will _find Logan and the twins. There is no 'if' about that. And once I tell your father about the twins, he will make sure whoever took them suffers." I shook my head.

"No. I don't want Dad to do that." She looked at me in confusion and was getting ready to say something before I stopped her. "Logan is _my _husband and those are _my _children which means it's _my_ job to make whoever took my family suffer." She smiled and gave me a kiss on my forehead. The tears finally slipped out of her eyes and down her cheeks as she gave me a hug.

"You're becoming a man, _mijo_. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, _Mami. _Thank you."

After that very emotional moment with my Mom, Shay came back in the room and told us the Mitchells were meeting us back at the house. I had to practically beg for her to stop at a burger place so I could get some real food instead of the food they gave me at the hospital, but of course her and my Mom teamed up and said that wasn't healthy for me. Well, neither was that dog food from the hospital! You know what? I don't even think that was edible for dogs. It's like they give you that crap to make sure you're in the hospital so they can add on to your bill.

When we pulled up to the house, there were maybe seven cars parked in front. Shay pulled in the driveway and we all got out. It didn't feel right; going into the house without Logan or knowing that he's not there. Tears welled up in my eyes when we walked up to the door. I remember when me and Logan first bought the house. I insisted on carrying him over the threshold. We spent the whole day staying in and watching our favorite movies, only leaving our room to use the bathroom or to go to the kitchen to stack up on snacks.

I closed my eyes and forced the tears back where they came from. I've done enough crying these past few days. It's time to put emotions aside and focus on finding my family. Shay opened the door and let me and my Mom walk through before closing it after she came in. I only saw Logan's parents, James, Taylor, Aaron, and Jason. The other guys must be in the basement. When the door shut Logan's parents ran over to me and scooped me into a hug.

"Shay told us you had a panic attack after you found out about Logan. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, just a little tired is all." I pulled away from the hug and gave them a weak smile. Mrs. Mitchell's eyes were red and were holding unshed tears. Mr. Mitchell's nose and cheeks were red.

"What did the police say?" His father asked.

"They said they were going to go over the security tapes at the pharmacy and see if they can get a clear picture of what happened." Shay answered for me.

Of course we didn't actually call the cops. The less the cops are involved the better it is. I'm pretty sure you know that cops are the last thing I need to worry about. Besides, with all the people that me and Shay know, we could find Logan and the twins in half the time the cops could. Shay told me earlier that she already was able to get the security tape from the pharmacy. We plan to go over it as soon as we can.

"Oh, Carlos, sweetie. You must feel terrible." Logan's Mom pulled me into another one of her bone crushing hugs. For a small woman, she has a lot of strength. "Is there anything we could do? We'll be happy to stay here if you'd like."

"Thank you for offering, Mrs. Mitchell, but I think I'll just take my medicine and try and get some rest."

"Of course. We'll come by in the morning and see how you're feeling." Logan's father told me as he pulled me into a hug. Mrs. Mitchell did the same and followed him out the door. I turned around to face my Mom.

"Mom, you should head upstairs to get some rest. You need it."

"Says the one who had a panic attack. You need to eat some food before you take your pill, so I'm going to fix you something to eat. When I'm done, I'll bring it to you upstairs. Now go." She walked away to the kitchen before I could say something back. I looked to Shay and gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

"You heard her, Carlos. It's not gonna help find Logan if we keep having to go back to the hospital because you won't listen to your doctor's orders! All we're asking for is one full day of you sleeping and for you to keep up with your medicine." We turned to the guys who were still sitting in the living room, but staring at us. They kept turning their heads between us to see who they should side with. Then, James stood up.

"She's right, Carlos. We need to know you're healthy enough to handle this. We're just asking for you to take a good night's sleep. Tomorrow we can head back into the gang business, okay?" He made sure to say the last line quiet enough so my Mom couldn't hear us. With that, the other guys stood up beside him and walked behind Shay.

"I can't believe this; my own guys turning against me."

"We're not turning against you, 'Los," Taylor said. "We're trying to help you. We want Logan back as much as you do, but it'd be better if you just sat today out. We promise we'll catch you up on everything tomorrow and then you can make the game plan. Okay?"

They had a point. And I know they did. I just hate when I'm the one dragging everyone down. I'm the leader. I'm not supposed to be resting while everyone's out doing the work. Logan is my husband, after all, but I have to face that they're right. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll play by your rules for today, but as soon as I wake up tomorrow morning I want to know everything you found out! Even if you think it would hurt me, I wanna hear it. Promise?"

"We promise." They all said in unison before leaving the house. I looked out the window until James's truck pulled off and headed down the street. I walked upstairs to my room, but left the lights off. I collapsed on my bed, face first. I left the lights off for a reason; I could see me and Logan's picture. If I see his picture, I'll start crying all over again. It's worse enough I can smell him on the bed, but seeing his pictures will set me over the edge and have me crying like a newborn baby…shit.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

"Oliver, I thought I told you to get mangos? Why don't you ever listen to me? When will you stop being such a damn idiot?!" I yelled at my dunce of a brother. How can he forget the mangos? Is he trying to make my babies sick? My babies. I can't believe I'm going to have twins. If only I could go through the pregnancy myself. But no. Carlos had to go and impregnate that slut he married. Who knew men could get pregnant? That should be me. Me and Carlos should be married. I'm the one Carlos should've gotten pregnant.

If that whore wasn't pregnant, I would've killed him already, but I don't want to waste such perfectly fine babies. It's not their fault one of their father's is a slut. I closed the refrigerator door shut and glared at my older, yet dumber, brother. He buried his face in a book, so I could only see his black curls. I leaned forward and snatched his hair to pull his head up.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, dumbass. You need to start paying attention, Oliver. These are my children we're talking about here! We need to make sure they're healthy for when they finally join their mother in the world!" His gray eyes glanced at me before looking down to the floor.

"Yes, Lucy. I'm sorry, Lucy." I sighed.

"Whatever. Just make sure you don't lose focus. And stop reading those books. It's not like you can actually understand him anyway. Take this tray up to him and stay with him until he eats every single bite." I handed him the silver tray with Belgian waffles and strawberries on top, a bowl of other fruits, and a cup of orange juice. He left his book on the countertop and took the tray. I watched him walk up the stairs before I went back to cleaning up the kitchen.

Only a couple of more months until my babies can finally join the world with their _real_ mother.

_**Oliver's P.O.V:**_

I hate it when she does that, saying I can't understand things. She's always degrading me, making me feel bad. She's been like that since we were kids. The only way she got away with it was because she's a girl and that's what our parents wanted. When they had Lucy, they basically forgot about me. Everything she did was perfect in their eyes. I wonder if they'd think she's still little Ms. Perfect now. They're all the way in Florida.

They call every month, but only to check on Lucy. I haven't had a full conversation with them in years. And the one we did have consisted of my father telling me to join the army and maybe he'll get lucky and won't have to see me again.

I opened the door to Logan's room. He was in the t-shirt and sweats we gave him. His hand was handcuffed to the headboard. He looked up startled as he heard me walk in the room.

"Hey, it's okay. I just came by to bring you breakfast." I sat down on the bed with the tray sitting in between us. He looked me straight in my eyes with confusion and hatred.

"I'm not eating that. Who knows what that devil put in it."

"She didn't put anything in it. I watched her prepare it."

"And why should I believe you? You're the one that took me in the first place." I sighed and looked down.

"I know and I'm sorry for that, but Lucy told me to do it."

"So, if she told you to shoot yourself in the head, you'd do that, too?"

"Look, she wouldn't put anything in the food to hurt the babies. They're all she's after."

"If that's the case, she can just go to a sperm bank!" His face was getting red with anger as he glared at me.

"She only wants Carlos's babies. Now, hurry up and eat your food before she comes up and watches you. Would you rather have her or me?" He lifted his eyebrow before using his untied hand to reach for the fork. It was quiet for the first five minutes as I watched him eat.

"Why?"

"'Why' what?"

"Why did you do it? Kidnap me?"

"Because Lucy wants your–,"

"I didn't mean that," He interrupted me. He looked up from his plate and stared me in the eyes once again. "I mean why did you do what she said?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because, if I help her out with you, she'll let me go."

**Sorry for the short Lucy and Oliver POV. At least you got a chance to see what they're like first hand. I have no idea when the next chapter is going to be posted. Hopefully sometime before I go back to school, but you never know. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	27. Oliver's Story

**Thank you guys so much for the advice for high school! I really appreciate it! So far, everything is pretty good. Most of my teachers are just plain awesome and amazing, but my English teacher is a bit of a… something that rhymes with witch.**

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter and saw that Lucy is a crazy psycho bitch because that's exactly how I wanted her to be ;)**

**In all honesty, I think this story has maybe four or five chapters left, maybe six if I drag it out longer :( Can you guys believe I started this story in January and started My Bad Boy in November 2011? It'll be a year since I had this account in October. Wow. Time went by so fast. Maybe I'll do something special *shrugs* I don't know. I'll think about it.**

**ASDFGHJKLPOIKJLFD.. OMLBTR! THIS STORY HAS REACHED 200 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! You guys are the best readers a writer could have! I will stick to the deal! Just review what oneshot you guys would want me to add just one more chapter to and I'll find some time to write and post it :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)**

_**Oliver's P.O.V**_

"Let you go? What do you mean?" He kept staring at me with his chocolate brown eyes. I can see how Carlos loves them. They're way more welcoming and warming than Lucy's olive black eyes. I sighed and ran a hand through my loose curls.

"It's a long story–,"

"Then make it short."

"It's _really _complicated–,"

"I'm _really_ smart. Graduated top of my class in high school and college. Try me." He pushed his half-eaten plate away from him and leaned against the headboard, ears ready to listen to my life story. Why would Lucy want to do this to someone like him? I can see why Carlos would leave Lucy for Logan. I can see why Carlos would leave Lucy for anyone.

"Finish your food." I pushed the plate back to him. His hand was about to push it back towards me. "Finish your food and I'll tell you what you want to know." He glanced between me and the plate of food. He hesitated at first, but reached for the fork and started eating again. I sighed and made myself comfortable before starting off my story.

**Flashback**

_I was young. I just turned seventeen when it happened. I was a late bloomer and in the middle of puberty. I wasn't that muscled, but I wasn't much of a weakling either. You could say I was in that place in between. I had also just realized which team I played for and what position I played. In high school, I was the quiet nerd, the one that stood away from all the hype that high school had._

_Well, not really stood away, but was pushed out. I was the outcast that stood in the hallway and watched the popular crowd saunter down the hall. I would lean against my locker and just watch and wish I was them. No one caught my attention more than the star quarterback, Alex Conady. Straight guys wanted to be him and girls and gay guys wanted to be with him._

_Of course he was obnoxious and thought he could have anyone he wanted and in reality, he could. But when he did catch them, they never stayed for long, maybe for a week. If they're lucky, two. People like me would be lucky to even have a conversation with him for more than 30 seconds. Now that fact right there should leave anyone like me skeptical of why this Adonis sent from the heavens would want to talk to me at all, especially in a room full of people._

_Since no one around me seemed to care at all for me, I decided it would be best if I could go to a college far away from here. I applied to one of the best journalism colleges out of the country; all the way in Europe. It was expensive as hell, but I got a scholarship for it. All I had to do was keep that scholarship up until late May and I was out of the country and the Devil's house…_

_Anyway, I obviously got the scholarship for my good grades and journalism skills. You can say I basically ran the whole newspaper. You'd think that would make me popular right? Wrong. I don't know how, but I think that made me even more unpopular. So, being the head of the newspaper, I was required to attend all the events, which meant I was stuck going to all of the dances, and meets, and games, and all that other stuff. It was one game that would drastically change my life…for the worst._

_It was one of the biggest games of the season and we won. Of course the football team, their cheerleading girlfriends and the rest of the popular crowd would attend the after party that was being held at the wide receiver's older brother's club. I don't know how that party would be any different than the all the other parties, but I guess it was because this game was a huge deal. Everyone got invited, even the nerds. I don't know why I went, but I did. It turned out to be the most regretted decision I've ever made._

_Pretty much everyone was drunk. Even I was a little tipsy. The punch was spiked of course. What unsupervised teenage party, that's held in a club/bar, doesn't have spiked punch? I had maybe two or three cups. Nothing much. The music, probably because of the alcohol, was starting to get to my head and I went out the side door to get some fresh air. I didn't hear the door shut behind me, so I turned around and there he was, leaning against the door way. Did I mention he was staring right at me? I didn't? Oh. Well. He was. His bright green eyes looked exactly into mine. He started walking towards me and realized I stopped walking when my back was pressed against the brick wall on the other side of the alley._

"_Your name's Onyx, right?" His breath reeked of alcohol and his eyes were glazed over, but those were the only ways you could tell he was drunk. Other than the slurred words, of course._

"_O-Oli-iver."_

"_Oh. Well, I like Onyx better. It's easier to remember. You should really change your name to Onyx." His bigger, taller, beefier body towered over me and had me trapped against the wall. If he wasn't drunk as hell, I would really be enjoying this._

"_O-okay. A-Alex–,"_

"_Sh," He placed his index finger against my lips to stop me from talking. "No talking. Just kissing." Before he could smash his lips against mine, I moved my head to the side, so he ended up kissing the wall. I saw his ginormous hands ball into fists. I turned back to his face and saw him staring, no, glaring, at me. His hand quickly wrapped itself around my neck. As a reaction, a useless reaction, my hands starting clawing at the hand wrapped around my neck._

"_I don't like rejection. You will kiss me whether you want to or not." He pulled me forward and smashed his lips against mine. It was rough, slobbery, messy, and unwanted on my part. His tongue slid all over my lips and chin. It was disgusting…but why was I responding to it? I wasn't kissing back, but that didn't stop my little friend from giving its response. He must've noticed because he started smiling in the kiss, if you could call it that._

"_See? You know you like it. So why are you fighting me?" He pulled away and I could feel my mouth covered with his saliva._

"_Because I don't want this!" I tried to scream it, but his hand was still around my neck, so my vocal cords weren't exactly of good use._

"_I don't care if you want this or not. I need to relieve some stress and you're gonna be the one to help me with it."_

"…_Y-you'll ne-never get away with th-this…" He laughed._

"_Of course I will! I'm the star quarterback of our school. Without me, our town wouldn't be winning anything or getting all of the publicity it has! Everyone loves me and would be willing to take my side over some fag that runs the lousy school newspaper. No one will believe you, even if you did have the balls to tell, which you don't,"_

_He's right. I don't. I don't have a chance. I'm going to be raped tonight and no one will care. Not even my family. He's going to get away with this and maybe even do this again. There's no way the town would risk their star player for an unknown nerd who's afraid of his own little sister. He smiled at my silence, both of us realizing my defeat._

"_Now that you understand who's in charge, we should go somewhere more private and I know for a fact that your parents are out on some trip in Northern Europe and won't be back for at least another two weeks." His lips were hovering over my neck. I closed my eyes to keep my food down in my stomach._

"_H-how di-did y-you know th-that?"_

"_I have my sources. I basically run this town. Enough small talk. I wanna get to the main event." His hands gripped my arms and pulled me away from the wall. He pushed me in front of him and walked me to the parking lot of the club. He led me to his car and unlocked the doors. _

_He decided to drive his black mustang tonight, one of his many luxurious and super expensive cars. The dark black color basically mixed in with the night. He opened the front passenger seat and threw me in, shutting the door soon after. He walked over to the driver's side and slid in. For a guy who's breath was the exact replica of a drunken sailor's, he was holding himself pretty well, but still…he's drunk!_

"_Are y-you su-sure you sh-should be dri-driving?"_

"_I've driven in worst conditions. I think I'll be alright." He placed the key in the ignition and started backing out of the parking lot. I quickly snapped my seatbelt into place and prayed that he wasn't as good a driver as he thought he was and a cop would stop us, arrest him, and save me, but something tells me there's no chance of that happening. When he pulled up to my house, I finally realized something._

"_H-how did y-you know where I li-lived?" _

"_Once again, I have my sources." He turned the car off and got out of the car. Before I could even get my seatbelt off, the passenger door opened and it was pulled off of me and I was yanked out of the car. His strong hand once again gripping the hell out of my arm._

"_Please! Stop! You're hurting me! Don't do this!" We got up to my front door when he slammed me against it._

"_You're gonna shut the fuck up. I do what I damn well please and if hurting you is what I want to do, then I'm gonna do it, but I doubt very much that you're gonna resist what I got." He reached up and grabbed the spare key my parents leave on top of the doorway. He unlocked the door and pushed me in. I landed on my back on the floor, with him towering over me. He tossed the key somewhere and closed the door. All the lights in the house were off, but the small windows we have next to the doors let the moonlight shine through. He dropped down to his knees and crawled over me. He started kissing and biting my neck and moving his hands all down my body. _

_I didn't want this! My first time wasn't supposed to be this way. He started moving his hands under my shirt, all over my torso and chest. He pulled his hands from under my shirt and just pulled it off. No. He didn't pull it off. He tore it off. I screamed when he snatched it off of me. His hand came up to my curls and pulled hard._

"_What did I tell you? Keep your fucking mouth shut! Or do you need something to keep your mouth occupied?" He moved up so he was straddling my chest. His hands started unbuttoning his jeans and shoving them down…along with his boxers._

"_NO! Please! DON'T!"_

"_Oliver?!" Our heads turned to the voice that came out of nowhere. Standing on the staircase was my younger sister, only by two years. Her hands were behind her back. She was hiding something. I could tell. I turned back to Alex and saw him pulling his pants back up. He stood up and started walking towards her. I quickly got up from the floor._

"_Don't you dare touch my sister!" I screamed at him. He turned around and glared at me. Before I knew it, I felt a burning sting on the side of my face where his hand slapped me._

"_Shut up. You don't control anything," He turned around to my sister. "Well, aren't you a babe with a body." I looked around and saw my Dad's golf clubs. I silently grabbed one and walked closer to Alex. Lucy looked behind me and saw me with the golf club. She rolled her eyes._

"_Oh c'mon, Oliver. If you're gonna kill the guy, you should kill him right." She brought her hands from behind her back and…she was holding a gun. Alex quickly stepped back and so did I. She turned her attention to Alex. "You really should've taken 'no' for an answer."_

_BOOM_

"…_Lucy…you killed him…"_

**So… Where do I start? I apologize that it was so late. I hope it's okay. Don't forget to review! My birthday is in like a week and reviews are the best birthday presents :) Hope you guys enjoyed**


	28. He Will Be Home

**Wow. It's been so long that I've actually lost track of the last time I posted something. High school has kept me busier than I thought it would and the fact that I joined about 3 clubs doesn't help with time either. I know you guys are sick and tired of hearing (or should I say reading?) my excuses and I'm sick and tired of giving them to you.**

**I got my report card yesterday and I got all A's (first honors). So, now that I got the hang of things, I think I'll have more time to work on these stories. I have my first school break next week for Thanksgiving, so maybe I can post then. **

**I think these last chapters are gonna be the best. I'm putting my heart in these chapters to make them seem real and interesting. And I'm pretty sure the cursing level is gonna go up.**

**AHH! Can you guys believe this is the 28****th**** chapter? Ya know, pretty soon I'm gonna be posting the very last chapter of this series. I'm pretty sure there's only gonna be one or two more chapters after this one. Let's see. I'm typing this up on Nov. 16****th**** and I started My Bad Boy Nov. 22****nd****. Wow. It's almost been a year. Time just flew right by. It would be awesome if I finished this by then wouldn't it? Well, there's no guarantee, but I promise I'll try. Enjoy!**

**Carlos' POV:**

"What did you find out?"

"_Carlos, you are not seriously calling me at one in the morning? You should be sleeping!_" Shay answered the phone obviously annoyed. I kinda had it coming to me called her that early, but when it comes to Logan, I don't care.

"Well, if you would've came back to the house as soon as you got the information, we wouldn't be having this conversation at this time."

"_Why can't you just wait until we get there at nine?" _She whined.

"Because that's eight hours from now, Shay. If Logan was kidnapped in five minutes, who know what will happen to him in the next hour or so? We have no idea what Lucy is planning to do. We need to get to him before it's too late. I'm not going to let this bitch take my family away from me." She was silent for a while. Now, if Shay's being quiet, even if it's for five minutes or so, it could be a good thing or a bad thing. The only way it could be a good thing, which is very rare by the way, is if she's thinking about agreeing with me. It could be 'bad silence' if she's doing her "anger exercises" by counting to twenty, but ending up lashing out anyway.

"_You're right." _Huh?

"Huh?"

"_You heard me the first time, Carlos. I'm not going to repeat myself."_

"Yeah. I mean- I heard you the first time. I'm just not quite sure I understand. What exactly am I right to?"

"_You're pushing it, Garcia." _I smiled. The first true smile I think I've had since my panic attack. I wanted so badly to make the smile go away. It feels weird to smile when Logan's missing. I feel like he's my existence for living and since he's gone, why should I enjoy the happiness? But part of me doesn't want the smile to go away, like it's a sign of hope that Logan will be back in my arms and the twins healthy as ever.

"Yeah. I know. I guess I'm just surprised that you didn't put up a fight. I was getting ready to argue and everything. What made you change your mind?"

"_Because if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't rest until the bastard paid for taking away my family. I would be there standing over him, watching him, waste his last breaths begging for mercy and forgiveness. It would be my goal to make sure he'd rather face the devil, than to face me." _Damn. _"I'll be over there in five. Have your laptop up and running."_

She hung up the phone before I could even say anything. Stepping into action, I dropped the phone back on the nightstand and walked to the desk where my laptop was. I unplugged it from the charger and headed downstairs. Thank God my floors aren't squeaky. To go downstairs from my room, you'd have to pass one of the guest bedrooms. Guess who's staying in there tonight? My Mother. She thought I'd try and leave the house to do work or something, so she said she was going to sleep here tonight to keep an eye on me. Well, ha-ha to her.

I left my laptop on the dining room table and looked out the window next to the door. I saw Shay walking to the house in all black, well except for the pink and white 'Hello Kitty' slippers. I opened the door as she was walking up the front steps.

"Do I really wanna know why you're wearing those slippers?"

"Look, I'm here aren't I? My slippers have nothing to do with this. Now let me in so we can get this started and come up with a plan." She pushed past and left me in the doorway while she walked toward the dining room. I closed and locked the door and made my way to the dining room when I saw her pull a USB flash drive out of her pocket. I sat in the seat on the left of her and watched as a tan map with two dots and a black pop up on my computer screen.

"James didn't wanna join us?" She rolled her golden eyes with a small smile.

"You know James. I tried to get him up, but he complained that he needed his beauty sleep and that I'm better at maps and stuff, so I just let him sleep in. Even if he did want to come, I'm pretty sure half an hour would've passed before we got here."

"True. We need all the time we can get right now." She stopped typing and turned to me.

"It'll be fine, Carlos. We're gonna get Logan back. Lucy won't even know what's coming to her. We'll make her wish she stayed back in her hellhole." Her sweet smile turned into an evil deceiving smirk. Her eyes twinkled as if she had a plan running in that brain of hers.

"You've got that twinkle in your eyes, Shay. What's the plan?" I clapped my hands and rubbed them together. I felt my lips pull into a similar smile like Shay's.

"I'm glad you asked that, dear cousin of mine. Now, Peanut was able to locate the source of the number before it changed, which happens frequently. This map shows the directions from here to the destination of the number. I called my source right after we left Peanut's office. He said that he was informed that Lucy planned on visiting some kind of doctor's office later on today. She's most likely going to be taking Logan,"

"He couldn't give me an exact time, but he said somewhere around noon. It's an estimated two and a half hours to the place so we should all meet up here by nine and leave around nine-thirty. I've been told that Lucy's security is top-notch, but with me, James, and Taylor, I'm pretty sure we can hack it easily. If that guy she has working for her is there, we can obviously take him out pretty easily, so if Logan is there without Lucy, we can just take him and leave or we can have you take him back here and have the rest of us deal with Lucy. It's your call. Here's the thing. If she does take Logan, do you want to head to the doctor's office and take him or do you just want to wait for her to come back?"

"Look up more on the doctor's office she's supposed to be going to. I don't believe she would really take him to a legit doctor office. She's crazy, but not stupid." I responded. I've been in this business a while. It's taught me to not always go for what's handed to you. There could be something more on the inside. "If Logan isn't with her, we knock out the guard she has and I'll take him home and I'll tell you how to deal with her. If the doctor's office is legit like in a building or something, we wait for her to come back home and take action then."

Shay nodded her head carefully listening to my instructions. "What if the office is like home worked?"

"Then we go there and take action. I honestly don't care where we do it as long as Logan is safe. The less harm to him the better."

"You're right." She closed the laptop and took out the USB. She turned to me and placed it in front of me. "This is your copy if you wanna look more into it, which I suggest you don't do. If you're coming with us–,"

"I _am _coming with you." I interrupted.

"Okay. Since you _are _coming with us, then you need to follow my rules here."

"Shay, maybe you've forgotten, but _I'm _the leader of this gang. I call the shots."

"Carlos, maybe _you've _forgotten that I'm your second command and I'm in charge whenever you aren't able to take full charge. You just came home from the hospital. You're not at full health, which puts me in charge." She stood up from the table. She leaned down and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I'm just looking out for you, 'Los. You know that right?" I sighed and looked down at the silver ring on my left hand.

"I know, Shay. It's just, I mis–," Tears interrupted me. I closed my eyes and let them fall. I felt Shay wipe them away.

"I know, 'Los. This must be so hard for you. You're being so strong right now. Logan will be so proud of you. I bet he won't let you out your bedroom for weeks." I broke out into laughter and opened my eyes. I saw Shay smiling at me. "See? Doesn't it feel better to laugh? Soon you and Logan will be smiling and laughing while picking out baby clothes and toys. He will be coming home, Carlos. Believe me. He will be home."

**Logan's POV:**

I held the fluffy comforter up to my chest as Oliver brought in my glass of water. I watched him as he set the glass on the nightstand. Oliver is pretty good looking. If I wasn't with Carlos and his sister wasn't fucking demented, I just might actually be attracted to him. His eyes are this really pretty electric gray. He wasn't overly muscled. He was shorter and a little skinner than Carlos. His dark curls brought out his bright eyes. After hearing his story, my hatred for him added to my hatred for Lucy. I felt sorry for the guy. He's paying Lucy unnecessary allegiance.

"Thanks, Oliver." He gave me a smile. His smile is so pretty. It's nothing compared to Carlos', but it's still pretty. His teeth are white and straight, like he took care of them more than needed.

"No problem, Logan." As he turned to walk out, I called him. He turned around and looked at me. "Yeah? Is there anything else you need?"

"No. I just wanted to tell you that you're so much better than this." He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You don't owe anything to, Lucy. You can leave and have your own life. You're pretty handsome and smart. I see you read a lot. Your life can be so much better than this."

He sighed and ran a hand through his curls. "Logan, you know my situation–,"

"That was years ago. I doubt she would actually do it. Besides, she has that one thing on you. Think of every act you have on her. There's no doubt that you wouldn't win!"

"Look, Logan, I get that you're looking out for me and–," We both turned around to the sound of the door opening. Lucy was standing in the doorway looking at me, but talking to Oliver.

"Hey, O. Watcha doing in here?"

"Logan just wanted some water. I was just about to head back to my room." He shot Lucy a smile before turning back to me. "Night, Logan." He turned around and walked past Lucy. She just stood there looking at me before smiling.

"Goodnight, Logan. Sweet dreams, dear babies of mine." She waved and closed the door. I scowled and rolled my eyes. Crazy bitch.

**Oliver's POV:**

I was just about to open the door to my room when I felt Lucy tap me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw her glaring at me.

"What?"

"You know what. Look, Oliver, you need to put that petty crush for that whore aside and help me raise my twins. I've been nothing but a great sister to you and the least you could do is help me raise my family until the father finally realizes he belongs with me, which won't be long. I'm not asking for too much am I? I just want us to be a big happy family; you, me, Carlos, and the twins. If you just trust me and stick to my side on this, I promise I'll let you live the way you want to and I'll always be there for you the way you're here for me okay?" She ended the little speech with a smile on her face. I looked her in her eyes and nodded my head, not saying anything. "Good. I'll see you in the morning, bright and early!" She skipped down the hall and into her room. For the first time, I've finally realized what many people have been saying about my sister: She's fucking crazy. I can't believe she wants to do this to Logan. He doesn't deserve this. I know Lucy's my sister, but I need to do what's right.

I went into my room and locked the door. I opened my laptop and pulled up my email and started typing. Logan will be home. And soon.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! If I made any mistakes please tell me! Don't forget to review!**


	29. Let's Get This Show On The Road

**So, it's pretty obvious that no excuse can possibly explain how long it took me to update when I had like a week and a half for Christmas break, but if it helps I had this really big project due like the week after Christmas break so most of my time was taken by that. Anyway, um, I feel like it's been years since I've updated. Who knows when I'll be able to update next. No promises or guarantees. A little bit of a warning; there's gonna be a lot of cursing in these last few chapters. Hope you guys enjoy this :)**

**Carlos' POV:**

"It took you guys long enough. You do realize time is valuable right?"

"Carlos, you say one more thing about us being late or time being valuable and I'll knock your ass out longer than your medicine can." I smiled at Shay's comment; something she'd say when she's in the "kicking ass" mood. Lucy won't know what's coming to her.

"Okay. Okay. Save that feistiness for Lucy's ass-whooping.You guys got everything you were supposed to bring right?" I stepped aside and let her and James through. Shay was carrying four shopping bags filled with chips and candy while James was trailing in behind her with two blue coolers full of sodas and waters for the trip. I closed the door behind them and followed them into the living room where the rest of the gang was. I stepped in front of the room and did a head count. Everyone was here. Almost time to kick some ass.

"Guys! Listen up!" I shouted over their loud talking and continued to speak when they quieted down and set their attention on me. I took a look at my watch and looked back to the gang. "Alright, we should be ready to leave in 15 minutes. It's at least a three hour ride and we are taking NO detours so I suggest you empty your bladder now." I stopped as a couple members got up and walked off in the directions of the bathrooms. I waited for them to come back so I could continue. "Now, so far, we don't have much information about the doctor's appointment to really go on, but–," I stopped talking, interrupted by Shay's ringtone. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered the call. A few seconds passed by she shot up from her seat and started cursing. I'm pretty sure some of those curses weren't in English, probably in Portuguese which is like a second language to her.

"What the hell do you mean you didn't know?!...AN HOUR AGO? Don't you think that's when you should have told us, you jackass?!...Oh trust me. I'm not mad at you, I'm beyond mad!... How far away are you?...Okay, we'll meet you there, stall her for as long as you possibly can and please try not to mess _this _up!" She threw her phone in her bag and picked the bags up she brought in before turning to me.

"That was my source. He's just informed me that Lucy decided to go the doctor _earlier _than planned! She should be home in less than two hours. He's like an hour away and stall for as long as he can. If we're gonna make it there on time, we need to get our asses on the road NOW!"

I'm pretty sure after she finished talking, some sort of alarm went off in our heads and we all rushed to get everything together and get the cars packed. I barely remembered to lock my door after everyone left. Luckily, a lot of the members have trucks with lots of space. We all stuffed the supplies in the trucks and hit the road. Shay was behind the wheel of her truck with me in the passenger seat and James, Taylor, and Jason in the back.

Aaron took my truck with four other members and was trailing right behind us, somehow able to keep up with the unbelievable speed Shay was driving. We had at least six to seven cars following us. Luckily, the traffic wasn't too bad, but we still were way behind, even with the shortcuts Shay was taking. Barely an hour passed when Shay's phone rang. She used her Bluetooth to answer the call.

"Hello?...She is? Well, stall her!...What do you mean she plans on leaving? Where's she going?...How can you not know? You're my only source to this, Kendall!–," "KENDALL?" "…Oh shit. Um, look, I'll call you back. Stall for as long as you can and when you can't anymore find out where she's going and text me the location." He ended her call with all of our eyes staring at her.

"Please don't tell me your source for all of this is Kendall Knight. The same Kendall Knight that tried to kill us multiple times four years ago?"

"Do you know another Kendall Knight?"

"Shay, don't joke with me right now. I'm running on a five hour nap and only a granola bar I had for breakfast. What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you bring Kendall Knight into this?" At this point I was just yelling and screaming my anger and frustration out at her. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened and so did her jaw.

"Look, we can talk about this later when Logan is back home safe."

"No. We'll talk about this now. Answer my question. Why the hell did you bring him into this?"

"He's the only one I know who has contact with Lucy. Listen, Carlos, you said you wanted us to do anything to get him back and trust me if he wasn't the only option I wouldn't have gone to him, but he was and I did and look where it got us. We're halfway there to get Logan and your unborn children and bring them back home, so for now, can you get over your fucking pride and forget about the fact that Kendall's the one who helped us? I thought you said you'd do anything to get them back?"

"Don't turn the tables like that!" The car was full of our shouts at each other. The guys in the back were watching silently, ready to jump in when things got too out of hand; two very hot tempered people arguing isn't the best sight in the world.

"I'm not turning any damn tables, Carlos! I'm just repeating what you said! When you told me you'd do anything, I thought you meant anything, so I went to Kendall!" I scoffed and rolled my eyes, turning my direction to the window on my side.

"Of course you went to Kendall. He is your first love, right? No wonder you still didn't delete his number from your phone or his name from your heart." Without my seatbelt, I probably would've flown through the windshield from her sudden break on the side of the road. Of course with the cars following us, they stopped suddenly, too. Shay unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to me.

"Don't you fucking go there with me. I have been busting my ass off trying to get Logan back! You may be in charge of this gang, but remember we are family and you just crossed a fucking line. Yes. I went out with Kendall. And yes. It was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made, but I will not let you throw it up in my face every time you get mad at me. You don't see me throwing your mistakes in your face! It was YOUR ex who kidnapped YOUR pregnant husband! I'm trying to help you, Carlos. Turn down that mother fucking attitude with me and that hatred with Kendall for this ONE DAY so we can get Logan and the twins back!"

**No POV:**

Shay turned back around facing the steering wheel and put her seatbelt on. The men sitting in the back couldn't help, but watch the blow-up with wide eyes. They've seen the cousins argue before, but never like this, saying things that won't ever be forgotten. As the car started moving on the road again, it was silent. No one said a word. For an hour, it was pure silence except for the occasional crunch and rattle of chips. They were at least half an hour away from the house when Shay's phone rang again.

"Hello?...No! Hold them off a little longer! We're like half an hour away!...What? The brother?...He is? That's great!...Okay, yeah. I'll check it now." While still holding the conversation over Bluetooth, she grabbed her phone and tossed it back to James with directions to check her email. Once James read the address aloud, Carlos entered it in the GPS; they were less than twenty minutes away. Already, Carlos started forming a plan. "We got the address. We're like twenty minutes away. I'll send you a text when we're there." She just ended the call when Carlos started talking.

"An ambush. When we get there, we find spots to park the trucks to hide out. Us and Aaron will go to the back door and into the house and make sure we can get as much knowledge on the area as possible. Have your…source… let us know when they're five to ten minutes away, so we can be prepared to attack and have everyone surround the house." She didn't reply to Carlos, but she heard him.

The twenty minutes went by quickly. The house was almost out in the middle of nowhere, surround by trees. With only a bit of difficulty, the trucks were hidden and Shay, Carlos, Jason, James, Aaron, and Taylor were standing in front of the back door. James knelt down to the doorknob and quickly picked it. They walked throughout the spacious house, Shay and Carlos keeping their distance from one another, James, Jason, and Taylor with their nerves on edge, and Aaron completely confused by the whole ordeal.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? Why are you guys so quiet? Did something happen on the way here?" Aaron stopped walking and faced the group. James, Taylor, and Jason looking everywhere but in Carlos' and Shay's direction. The two cousins stared at the floor, not saying a word. "Okay, don't tell me. Obviously, Shay and Carlos got into it. Look, I don't know what exactly happened, but you guys need to get over it. You're way too close and have been through way too much to act like the other doesn't exist. Get it together and act like a team for now and we'll all talk it out when we get back. Deal?" Aaron, always known to be the therapist of the group, looked at the family members waiting for their approval. When they both rubbed the backs of their necks and shrugged, he took that as a yes and they went on throughout the house. Jason shouted out when he walked into one of the bedrooms on the second floor.

"Carlos! Get in here! I think she's gonna put Logan in here!" The Latino ran in, along with the other four members in the house. His anger kept growing while he looked at the room. The bed had ties at the head and the foot. There were bars on the windows and the door had multiple locks on it. Carlos felt his hands form into fists and was just about ready to punch the wall when Shay's phone vibrated.

"They're almost here, about five minutes away. Let's get this ass-whooping on a roll." She informed the members waiting outside to surround the area, but stay hidden with guns close to them. Her and the guys ran downstairs to the basement and hid behind the door with weapons in hands and game faces on.

Shay turned to her cousin, giving him a slight nod, which he returned. For that moment, they put their argument aside and were ready for the worst, but praying for best. They don't know what's gonna happen, but it was like a message sent between the two that they have each other's backs and that no matter what, Logan was coming home. Safe.

**Most dramatic ending I've ever written. Well, at least I think so. I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter. Just think of it as a late Christmas. Don't forget to review!**


	30. Homecoming: My Second Happy Ending

**This is like the quickest update I've had in months; then again, this is the last chapter. I was going to split this up into two chapters, but then I thought if I did, I'd most likely put up the last chapter by the end of the summer and I know you guys would be really pissed if I left you guys hanging like that. So here it is; the very last chapter of the series. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this series as I've enjoyed writing it. Enjoy the last chapter of the My Bad Boy sequel: My Good Boy.**

**Logan's POV**

"Kendall? What the hell are you doing here? Are you trying to kidnap me again?!" I can't believe this; kidnapped by the same man, twice! I sat in the passenger's seat of his car. I don't know how he got Lucy to agree to let me ride with him, but I'm damn glad he did. She's psychotic. The woman has it actually thought it out in her head that my babies are hers! My tied hands placed themselves protectively in front of the small baby bump my stomach already formed. The process of my pregnancy is going faster than I thought it would. By the rate my stomach is growing, I'd expect to have these babies in about four to five months.

"Relax. I'm not trying to kidnap you. I'm so over you. You're, like, so five years ago."

"Don't try to be funny. As you can obviously see, I'm not in much of a laughing mood right now! So tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Alright! Shay called me about a week and a half ago and told me you were missing and that she believed the Lucy took you. Me and Lucy have been friends for years now, so Shay knew I keep tabs on her. I got her to tell me about taking you and with the help of Oliver, I was able to come down here and help you escape safely."

"Okay, Mr. Know-it-all. What's the plan?"

"Shay, Carlos, and the gang are waiting at–,"

"Carlos?" I turned from looking out the window to see the amused grin on Kendall's face as he continued driving, looking at the road. "Can I speak to him? Please?" His grin faltered a little. "Please, Kendall! I haven't talked to him in so long. I miss him. I miss him so much."

"I don't know. I mean, if you do, it's gonna have to be really quick because Lucy might call me."

"I don't care!" I cried. "Even if it's just for a couple of seconds, I just wanna hear his voice." He sighed and started reaching for his phone, but quickly pulled back.

"Logan, I know you really want to talk to Carlos, but it's just too risky. If Lucy didn't call or text me as much as she did, I would let you. If I miss one call, she'll think something's wrong and you being rescued could just blow up in flames. We're about five minutes from where you're taking you. Just hold on."

"I can hold on, Kendall! Carlos is my husband and I felt like I haven't talked to him in years! I can't take it anymore! I just want to hear his voice and hear him tell me he loves me! I just wanna know if he's okay." I shrank back in my seat and let the tears flow from my eyes as I looked out ahead of me.

"Logan, listen to me carefully okay. The house we're going to, Carlos, Shay, and the rest of the gang are already there and hiding waiting for us." I jumped up and looked at him with excitement and happiness, just about ready to hop out my seat. He smiled at my reaction. "I'm gonna take you out of the car and hold you by your arm. Oliver is going to be on the other side of you holding your other arm. Lucy's going to be in front of us unlocking the house. I'm going to count under my breath and when I get to ten and shoot past Lucy. That's when Carlos, Shay, and whoever is in the house with them will bust the basement door down and start shooting. Oliver is going to pull you back out the door. You guys are going to run by the side of the house and into the trees to where the members are hiding. Keep your head down and don't stop running until one of the members has you. They will take you back to one of their cars and either hide you out there or take you home. No matter what, you don't go back in that house. You understand?" I nodded my head and felt the butterflies start to flutter in my stomach as we neared the house.

It was fucking surrounded by trees. I couldn't tell if people were hiding or not. Kendall parked behind Lucy's car before he pulled the key out of the ignition and got out of the car. I saw him and Oliver share a tiny head nod that could barely be seen if you weren't really paying attention. My door was opened and Kendall grabbed my arm, not too tight, but not too loose. Oliver quickly joined us on my other side and held my other arm. He gave me a slight smile and a little squeeze of comfort to my arm. Lucy did as Kendall said she would do and walked ahead of us to unlock the front door. We walked in the house and I heard Kendall counting.

"…5, 6, 7, 8, 9…10." He let go of my arm and pulled a handgun from the back of his pants. I didn't even see that there before. The bullet barely left the gun before Oliver started pulling me out of the house and running down the porch stairs. I don't know how this is going to turn out, but hopefully it'll involve my family safe and me going home.

**Carlos' POV:**

With that first gunshot, I kicked the basement door opened and saw Lucy. She ducked before the bullet from my gun got to clash with her skull. Harsh way to word it, huh? She dived behind a counter and came out with a gun of her own. Why didn't we see that? Great. Just great. Now she has two guns and is shooting like a crazy woman. Well, technically she is.

We were spread out among the living room shooting at any possible weak spots. James went out the back, barely dodging a shot to the head, to make sure Logan got out safe. I turned my head to look out the window and saw who looked like Logan. Ecstatic from the fact that he was okay, and sporting a very cute baby bump, I didn't notice Lucy spotting me not paying attention an shot me in my shoulder. I screamed, and cursed like hell, and dropped my weapon. Taylor and Jason turned their attention toward me and Lucy shot them, nowhere to do so much damage, legs. I had no idea where Shay and Aaron went. Hopefully they were safe.

Lucy looked at me with that crazy look in her eyes. She always had that. That one little sparkle that people mistook for beautiful. Hell, I did too, but people don't know what kind of lunatic mind that girl has. "Well, well, well. I guess we meet again, huh, Carlos? I told you you'd regret leaving me. Sorry I took so long getting back to you. I had a few personal problems to handle."

"Oh really? The crazy house let you out later than planned?" It hurt to speak. The only things keeping me going were Logan and the twins. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see my gun lying on the floor too far away from me for me to be able to reach it quickly without getting shot. I've never been a religious man, but I was praying more than ever for some kind of distraction. A loud crash from upstairs caught our attention. Wow. That worked fast.

"Well, let's hope that's Shay. I haven't seen her in a while. It would be nice to catch up don't you think?" Before she walked to the staircase, she reached over for my gun and placed it out of my reach. As soon as Lucy was out of eyesight, I felt someone kneel down next to me. I looked up, with the little strength I had, and saw Logan kneeling above me.

"Logan! What the hell are you doing here? This is too dangerous for you. Didn't Knight tell you the plan?" I whispered as softly as I could, but loud enough for Logan to hear me.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I heard your scream and I had to come see if you were okay!"

"Logan, baby, that was sweet of you, but you shouldn't be here. You should be in a truck with someone watching you. Now get your ass out of here and I'll see you when I get out."

"I'm not leaving you, Carlos. We've been apart for too long. If I leave now, you're coming with me." Why did I have to marry someone who was so hard-headed and persistent?

"Logan Garcia, get your ass out of here now. It's not safe for you. I promise I'll be out soon, but you need to leave!"

"Oh no. Let him stay, Carlos. It was his idiotic choice to run back here. He might as well suffer the consequence." We turned our attentions to Lucy as she was walking back downstairs with both guns still in her hands. Her smile was crooked and her clothes were ripped. She kept her eyes on Logan as he stood up slowly. I was still on the floor along with Taylor and Jason who were on the other side of the room. I still had no idea where Aaron and Shay were. "You've caused a lot of trouble, Logan. Why can't you just learn your place? Why can't you just see that you are good for nothing and should just leave?"

"Lucy, you're angry at me, not Logan," I tried to buy as much time as possible. "Let's just settle this out ourselves."

"No!" She yelled and turned to me. "You dragged him into this when you started dating him! He's the problem! If he would've just stayed out of the way like nerds are supposed to, this wouldn't be happening. Me and you would be happily together, Carlos."

"He doesn't love you, Lucy." Logan's voice was strong and fearless. My baby's grown tough over the years. Something he's learned from the best. "He's in love with me and I'm having his children. You'll just have to deal with that." Logan has never been stupid. He's the smartest person I've ever known, but right now, at this point, he's being a little stupid. "Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because he's supposed to be with me! I've never been in love with anyone like I am with Carlos. That day all those years ago was just a big disagreement and it would've all been fixed if you would have just stayed out of the way. You know what? The twins aren't even worth it anymore. Me and Carlos can make our own twins. Now that I have him here, there is nothing that can stop me." She raised her gun to shoot at Logan. He bent down quickly and grabbed my hand, squeezing tightly as if he was saying a last goodbye. I closed my eyes knowing there was nothing I could do about it. I waited for the gunshot to go off and I heard one, but Logan's grip never weakened. I opened one eye and saw Lucy's lifeless body leaning against the wall.

I saw blood leaking out of a wound smack in the middle of her forehead. I looked up and saw Logan smiling at the basement door. I saw Shay standing in the doorway with a gun in her hand and a smile on her face.

"We have come way too far and done way too much work to let that bitch win." She put the gun off to the side and ran to us, well to Logan. She gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're okay, Loges."

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's just get these guys some help." Logan quickly pulled away and was back at my side with Shay helping me up. Taylor and Jason were helped out by some other members that walked through the door. As we were walking out, I turned to Logan.

"I thought James was supposed to be watching you? How'd you get past him?" He just smiled and winked.

"I have my ways." My husband was back and here to stay.

**Epilogue – A Year and A Half Later (You guys didn't think I would just leave it ending there did you ? ;))**

**Logan's POV**

"Breakfast smells good sweetheart." I felt his strong arms wrap around my flat stomach. His bare chest was warm and inviting. The kisses he left on the back of my neck left butterflies in my stomach.

"I hope it tastes good. It's been a while since I made this."

"I'm sure I'll love it. You're an amazing cook as well as an amazing father." I smiled and turned around in his arms. He hadn't shaved for a couple of weeks, but he looked even sexier that way. I ran my hands up his chest and over the scar on his shoulder. The memories fade a little, but they will never be forgotten. His hands ran underneath my shirt and up my back. Our lips were an inch away from kissing before I felt a tug on my sweats. I looked down and saw my nine month old daughter and her younger twin brother, only by two minutes, sitting next to her. I smiled and leaned down picking up our daughter, Alana, and Carlos picking up our son, Arlo.

She giggled and her bright gray eyes shined. She must've gotten her eyes from Shay. No one's in my family ever had them. Arlo's eyes were gray when he was born, but they darkened to a blue. Her hair was dark brown like Carlos', along with her tan skin. Arlo took my complexion and my hair color.

"Hey, beautiful! How's Daddy's princess?" She was in the pink footie pajamas Shay gave her for my baby shower. Her ears were pierced and had pretty little diamond studs.

"They're growing so fast, babe." Carlos whispered to me. He made Arlo laugh with his silly faces. Arlo loves to laugh. He does it just about every day and to anything he think is funny. He was friendly to just about everyone he met. Where it took Alana a little bit longer to feel comfortable around people she didn't know. She liked it when I read books to her, but Arlo liked it when Carlos would sing to them. There was something both twins had in common; they ate like crazy. They definitely have their Papi's appetite.

"Breakfast is almost ready. We should get them set to eat." I told Carlos as I made my way over to the table. We strapped both twins into their seats and got our plates set. Before I got a chance to sit down, the phone rang. I grabbed it while Carlos started feeding the twins.

"Garcia residence."

"_Aw. Look at you being the perfect househusband." _I smiled at the voice and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, Shay. How's pregnancy treating you?"

"_Like shit._" She grunted. "_How did you deal with this, Logan? This is torture and I'm only with one child! I don't know how you did it with twins."_

"Believe me, Shay, once you have your newborn in your arms, all the pain and torture is worth it."

"_I'm keeping you to your word, Garcia._ _Now, getting to where I was actually calling you for, what are you doing today?"_

"Me and Carlos haven't really planned for anything. I guess we're just going to spend some time with the twins. Why?" I sat down at the table feeding Arlo while Carlos fed Alana.

"_I got a call from Camille last night saying she went into labor a couple of weeks ago. She now has a healthy baby boy named Daniel. She said she wanted us to see the baby and see how we're holding up. I told her I'd ask you first and then get back to her." _I shrugged.

"I'm fine with it, but are you up to it? I know your hormones can get out of whack. We can always do it another time right?"

"_Yeah. I'm just feeling so tired today. I just wish this baby would come out now! I don't want to wait another two months! And James is already talking about having another one!" _I laughed at her situation, knowing entirely what she's going through. After the first couple of months from having the twins, Carlos was already talking about having more kids.

"Trust me, I know how that feels. And if you're feeling tired you should be going to sleep. It's only 8:30 and it's not like you have things to do today."

"_Yeah, you're right. Having James cater my every whim does sound pretty nice right now. I'll call you later. Bye!" _I hung up the phone laughing and shaking my head.

"How is she feeling?" Carlos asked wiping Alana's food from her chin.

"Like crap. She can't wait for the baby to come and James is already pushing her to have another one. What is with you guys? It takes time for our bodies to heal!"

"Well, we can't help it! And it's not like you wouldn't want another baby."

"I never said I didn't! It's just the process of carrying the child and then actually giving birth to it is very difficult and painful! You try pushing a baby out of you!" I took the twins' plates to the sink.

"I admit. You did go through a lot of pain and I admire you for that." I smiled and sat on his lap.

"You better or else you wouldn't be getting lucky at all." Leaning forward, I kissed him on the nose and then the lips.

"I'm already lucky, babe. I have you and the twins. You guys are all the luck I need." After the six years we've been together, he still makes my heart fly. We kissed again before taking the twins to the living room to play. I sat back against the couch with my phone in my hand smiling at the picture Shay sent me. It was the summer after senior year in high school. Me, Carlos, Shay, and James were all at the park with other friends, but we were the only four in the picture. I was on Carlos' back and Shay was on James'. We stood next to each other smiling at the camera, our arms around each other. I looked up at my husband and children. I never knew things would turn out this way. Even my dreams weren't as great as this. I guess you could say this is my second happy ending, huh?

Just like the first ending, this one will lead to a whole different set of beginnings and I'm ready for every single one of them knowing that I have my husband and my beautiful babies right beside me.


End file.
